


Seven's Slumber Party ~ Part Two

by DLaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, womenofstartrek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLaS/pseuds/DLaS
Summary: A transporter accident threatens the budding relationship Kathryn and Seven began on a recent away mission…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for continuing with the next installment of my first fanfic. A special thank you to my fabulous beta reader Fiona. Her Voyager expertise is uncanny and her friendship invaluable.
> 
> See more from my Janeway & Seven ship in song series on my Pinterest page  
> https://www.pinterest.com/dlaswrites/janeway-seven-j7-voyager-women/
> 
> Part three will be coming soon...

  _ **Recap from Chapter Eleven**_

_Kathryn was terrified, but Captain Janeway held it in. A tendril of fear threatened her command mask as she looked back upward into the face of the woman who meant everything to her. Seven was still tall, but not as tall as she had been before. Her frame was smaller and less developed and her long golden hair was dull and lifeless. Her skin had become ashen and the space that held her ocular implant’s artificial eyepiece was now an empty socket._

_“Seven, don’t worry. We will figure this out.” Kathryn tried to sound confident, but inside she was concerned about what this meant for the future with Seven that had not even really begun._

_In a voice much higher pitched than normal, Captain Janeway barked “Report!”_

 

** Chapter Twelve **

Before anybody could answer the captain, a hail came from the bridge. Tom’s voice was noticeably laced with worry. He was used to cutting it close when it came to piloting Voyager out of dangerous situations, but this was a little too close for comfort.

_“Bridge to transporter room. It’s going to be a bumpy ride. The edge of the storm is on top of us and the inertial dampers can't compensate much longer. Full impact in ten seconds.”_

“We have them Tom. Get us out of here!” Chakotay’s reply was punctuated by a sudden jolt, crashing him into the bulkhead behind him with a loud thud.

The ship was knocked sideways by the force of the storm’s leading edge alone, sending everyone except Harry and Tuvok to the deck. “Shields down to fifteen percent. Hull breach on decks four and five. Full impact in five seconds.” Tuvok was still holding tight to the workstation console to maintain his upright position.

“I have containment fields around the hull breaches. Emergency life support initiated.” Harry’s voice followed quickly as he, too, fought to remain upright.

On the transporter pad, Kathryn was tossed sideways into the vertical blue light panels that lined the bulkhead. She landed on the transporter pad as she tried not to trip over the nightgown that was tangled around her bare feet. B’Elanna likewise landed on the pad as the ship rocked violently. Seven, whose vision and equilibrium were already compromised, was easily knocked off balance. She slid along the transporter pad, coming to a stop next to Kathryn as her head slammed into the bulkhead. The last thing Seven remembered was the look of fear in Kathryn’s eyes before everything went black.

Kathryn reached for Seven as she impacted the bulkhead beside her, gently lowering Seven’s head to her lap. There was a small pool of blood soaking her peach robe where Seven’s head laid. Kathryn pressed her hand to Seven’s forehead to try to stop the blood coming from a large gash her hairline.

“Janeway to the doctor. Medical emergency.” Kathryn tried her best to keep the edge of fear out of her voice as Seven was bleeding and unconscious in her lap.

The ship rocked to the side one last time before Kathryn felt the smooth vibration of the engines engage as Voyager jumped to warp. She looked down at Seven’s face pressing harder to control the blood that was seeping out from under her hand. All Kathryn wanted to do was kiss her forehead and promise everything would be alright. Captain Janeway, however, did not have that luxury. She had to worry about the damage to her ship and the health of her crew first, and then deal with the transporter malfunction that seemed to change the three of them into younger versions of themselves.

“Hold on darling, the doctor is on his way.” Kathryn’s plea was whispered into Seven’s ear. When she looked up, it was Tuvok that made eye contact with one raised eyebrow and a subtle nod of the head, his enhanced Vulcan hearing making him privy to the intimate exchange. _‘Thank you.’_ Kathryn mouthed the words silently to her friend as she allowed herself one more look down in to her beloved’s face before she had to slam her command mask firmly back in place. 

 _“Bridge to transporter room. We are clear of the storm. That was a close one.”_ There was no mistaking the relief in Tom’s voice.

Chakotay was struggling to get to his feet as a sharp pain seared his side. “Maintain course away from the storm at half impulse. I’m on my way.” He winced in pain again as he addressed the captain. “Captain, it looks like you have your hands full here. I will be on the bridge compiling the preliminary damage reports.” 

“Thank you Chakotay. I will hail you as soon as I can.” The transporter doors opened, allowing Chakotay a hasty exit. He knew he likely cracked a rib, but his place was on the bridge and did not want to deal with the doctor at the moment.

As the doors closed, the Doctor materialized and immediately went to Seven. If holograms could feel fear, it would match the look on the EMH’s face as he saw Seven’s empty eye socket and the blood discoloring her hair. He had not even registered the change in the captain or B’Elanna as he knelt down next to Seven and ran the medical tricorder over her lifeless body. “She has a hairline fracture to her skull and her blood pressure is low. Her nanoprobes should be correcting this by now but they are not. We need to get her to sickbay. Her implants… what happened to her implants?” The EMH looked at the captain and blinked twice. “Captain, what is going on here? I need you all in sickbay for a full evaluation.” The doctor was distracted by a low moan coming from Seven as she regained consciousness.

“I am damaged.” Seven looked up at Kathryn’s face and saw the worry in her stormy gray eyes. “Captain, you are likewise damaged. B’Elanna…?” 

“I’m okay Seven. Nothing broken. I feel like someone rewound the clock a few decades though.” B’Elanna crawled across the transporter pad on her hands and knees. When she got to Seven’s side, she reached for her hand. To her surprise it was missing. “Looks like you got the worst of it _Your Borgness_. Don’t worry; I will be tearing the transporter system apart, piece by piece, until I figure out how to fix this.” B’Elanna gave Seven a smile she hoped was reassuring. 

“You will do no such thing Lieutenant until I run a few tests. That goes for you too, Captain. No arguments.” The doctor stood and looked down at B’Elanna skeptically with his hand on his hip, offering his other hand to help her off the transporter pad.

“Don’t look at me like that Doc. I may be smaller now but I can still disable your program.” B’Elanna made her way over to Harry at the transporter controls, but was not tall enough to see the display. “Kahless! This is really going to suck. Harry we need to figure out what happened in the matter stream. There must have been a malfunction in the annular confinement beam. Can you start unraveling this mess while I’m in sickbay? I don’t want to waste any time.”

“I’m already running a level five diagnostic and should have preliminary results for you in an hour.” Harry fought the urge to bend down and bring himself to B’Elanna’s level.

The unmistakable voice of Captain Janeway brought all eyes back to her. Even in a smaller body that sat out of uniform on the transporter pad, the commanding tone and penetrating eyes of the captain froze all conversation. “I want to know what the hell happened here. I expect a full damage report and preliminary analysis of the transporter system on my ready room desk in one hour.”

“You’d better make that two hours Captain. I am going to need you – all three of you – in sickbay for comprehensive testing. Since we can’t risk a site-to-site transport, I suggest we get moving. Seven, are you okay to walk?” The EMH was at Seven’s side helping her stand. She wobbled slightly as the room came into focus and put her remaining hand to her forehead to wipe the blood that was continuing to seep from her head wound.

Once Seven was steady, she offered her hand to help Kathryn stand. When their fingers laced together, a hint of the former electricity between them registered through all the fear and worry occupying Seven’s thoughts. Kathryn smiled up at Seven as she was pulled to her feet. Once upright, Kathryn continued to hold Seven’s hand in both of her own. The warmth was familiar and reassuring. Realizing he was not needed, the EMH transferred his program back to sickbay to await his new patients.

“Captain, may I lean on you as we walk? I know it is only one deck down, but I am feeling a bit disoriented due to my visual deficiency.”

Kathryn leaned into Seven as she put her arm up around Seven’s waist. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

 

** Chapter Thirteen **

As the trio entered sickbay, the doctor materialized at Seven’s side immediately. She was escorted to the surgical biobed opposite the entry and tentatively laid back as both Kathryn and B’Elanna stood at her side near the head of the bed. The vertical amber lights made her skin appear an odd green color as the EMH engaged the large white sensor cluster overhead to begin a myriad of scans. With a bone knitter and dermal regenerator he made quick work of the skull fracture, but Seven’s other injuries would take time to evaluate.

“Seven, are you feeling any discomfort? I have healed the superficial wound on your head, but you have a slight concussion and may experience a headache for a short while. I really don’t want to give you a hypospray for pain until I understand what has happened to your implants and nanoprobes.” The doctor began to examine her left forearm as he waited for her answer.

“I am functioning less than adequately, and my head is uncomfortable, but I will adapt.” Seven turned her head to her right, making sure she the captain was still there. “Doctor, the Captain and Lieutenant Torres were damaged as well. Please make sure they are okay before spending additional time assessing my injuries.”

The doctor looked away from Seven to the captain and B’Elanna, taking a moment to evaluate the changes he saw. On the surface, he noted that both women had regressed in age by many years. A microcellular scan and growth plate analysis would be able to determine that exactly. Aside from a few bumps and bruises, they appeared fine – albeit younger. The captain’s frame was smaller and her hair longer, but still the vibrant auburn it was before. She looked like a young teenager in physical development, and noticeably a few centimeters shorter. B’Elanna was also younger, more so than the captain, with her cranial ridges visible but less prominent. Her hair was also longer and her body at the pre-adolescent stage of development.

“Captain, I could use Mr. Paris’ help again if you can spare him from the bridge. I want to have you and Lieutenant Torres cleared for duty, but my focus should be concentrated on Seven. I am sure you understand.” The EMH did not wait for a reply as he turned his attention back to his primary patient.

“Janeway to the bridge.”

 _‘Yes Captain?’_ Chakotay’s reply was immediate.

“Please send Lieutenant Paris down to sickbay immediately. We could use his help here. Have Tuvok relieve you in two hours and join me here too. There are a few things we need to discuss. Janeway out.”

“Thank you Captain. Now if you don’t mind going over to one of the other biobeds, I can have a little more room here. You too, Lieutenant Torres.” The doctor let out an exasperated sigh and moved around to the other side of the biobed. When the captain did not immediately move, he looked down at her in his slightly arrogant way. Kathryn had seen this many times before, but not from a physically subordinate position.

Kathryn was irritated by her smaller stature. She did not like the way the doctor looked down on her, and feared others would do the same. She leaned over to B’Elanna with a sarcastic whisper. “Remind me when this is all over to modify his program to reduce his height and body mass by one-quarter.”

Seven strained to hear the exchange, something that would have been easy before losing her Borg auditory enhancement. She looked at Kathryn and smiled slightly as the doctor moved away to get an instrument off the medical console.

Kathryn was relieved to see the grin from Seven. Even though she appeared disheveled and her skin slightly mottled in color, the smile was the same. She placed her hand on Seven’s shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. “I’ll just be across the room.”

“Thank you Captain. I am feeling very fatigued so perhaps I will rest when the doctor has finished his examination. Will you be available to talk with me later? There is much we need to discuss.” Seven held her breath as she waited for Kathryn’s answer. So many things had changed between them on the planet, but how that translated to their interactions back on the ship was unknown. Now there was the added element of the physical changes in them. Seven did not know if Kathryn would still be attracted to her with these deformities – these deficiencies. Her heart ached at the memory of holding Kathryn under the stars and hoped that was not the last time she would feel the warmth of Kathryn’s body against hers.

“As soon as I get an update on the ship and crew, and go over the preliminary report on the transporter system, I will be back at your side.” She gave Seven a half-grin as she moved to the medical console to have a word with the Doctor.

“Doctor, I really need to change clothes before meeting with Chakotay. I’m sure B’Elanna would like to get back in uniform as well. Will you release us to our quarters to change if we promise to return for a complete medical evaluation?” Kathryn favored the Doctor with a hopeful half-smile as she waited for his response.

As the EMH looked down at Kathryn, he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side as if trying to decide what to say. “Captain, do you really think I believe you will come right back if I let you out that door? Captains are notoriously bad patients, and you are one of the worst offenders. I’m not sure you understand the severity of what has happened here. You need to undergo _several_ tests if we are going to find a way to reverse this anomaly. Feel free to use the Sickbay replicator for a new uniform. You can change in my office. The same goes for B’Elanna.” When the Captain gave him one of her Force Ten glares, his brushed it off with an immediate retort. “Oh Captain… You may want to adjust the replicator parameters to give you a _smaller_ uniform.”

 _‘I’m not the only one who will need a smaller uniform if he keeps up this attitude.’_ Kathryn made a mental note to follow through with her idea to modify his program, and perhaps adjust his personality subroutines a bit at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took B’Elanna fifteen minutes to make the necessary size adjustments on their uniform patterns in the replicator apparel database. The Captain’s was not so bad, just a bit shorter in the sleeve and leg length. She was able to model if after one of the gold uniforms of a young female Ensign, necessitating only a color change to command red. When she entered the new dimensions for herself into the apparel database, the computer returned many of the same outfits worn by Naomi Wildman. There was no Starfleet uniform pattern in the system equivalent to the size worn by a child. For now she would have to manage black slacks and a gray short sleeve top. The replicator produced smaller shoes, only they were without the heel. B’Elanna was hoping to regain at least a few inches of height from her standard black boots, but the only shoes in her size came from the children’s category. At least she could still wear her gold Maquis rank insignia to her shirt collar.

B’Elanna handed the captain her new uniform and returned to Seven’s biobed while Kathryn changed in the Doctor’s office. The doctor was not pleased to have B’Elanna underfoot, but decided to pick his battles.

As she waited, the doors to sickbay opened to admit Tom. Chakotay had briefed him on the transporter malfunction but did not share any specifics. Tom had no idea that his wife had rematerialized in the body of pre-teen. He did not immediately see B’Elanna on the opposite side of the biobed when he went to stand next to the EMH. When he heard his name and looked across at B’Elanna, he couldn't contain his shock.

“Lanna! My God, look at you. I know I have a reputation for dating younger women, but this is over the top.” Tom brought his hand to his mouth in a failed attempt to stifle a chuckle. Seven looked at him in disbelief, amazed at the old traces of insensitivity that still crept through at times. She then caught sight of B’Elanna and watched as her fists clenched while anger flashed in her eyes.

“Careful Mr. Paris. I can assure you she is still the same temperamental Klingon that we all know and love.” The doctor handed Tom a medical tricorder and a hypospray. “When the Captain finishes changing, please initiate a full microcellular scan and genetic analysis.”

“Sure thing Doc. What’s the hypospray for?” Tom looked at the EMH questioningly.

“That’s for you Mr. Paris. If you speak to the Captain the same way you just did to B’Elanna, I am afraid you will need it.”

“Oh he’s gonna need it alright.” That was the only warning Tom got before B’Elanna’s fist found an easy target in his abdomen, doubling him over and knocking him backwards before he landed squarely on the deck.

 

 ** Chapter Fourteen ** 

Kathryn adjusted the transparency levels of the doctor’s office windows to the darkest setting, giving her some privacy to change back into uniform. She took a moment look at her new body – or rather her old body – to see just what had really been altered. Her hands were smaller and her fingers a bit more stubby. Gone were the long elegant digits that the crew was used to seeing as she emphasized a point or expressed displeasure. Her arms and shoulders were skinny and her breasts were almost non-existent. She had no definition in her waist and her hips were narrow atop lanky legs. Basically she was reliving the awkward adolescent stage of her early teen years. _‘Well, it could be worse Katie. You could have a face full of pimples.’_ The words of her younger sister played in her head, words that had actually been said more than twenty-five years ago.

After donning her fresh uniform, Kathryn struggled to get the four pips aligned correctly with fingers that felt foreign to her. Finally satisfied with their placement, she restored the transparency of the windows and exited the office just in time to see B’Elanna land a solid punch to Tom’s midsection. She walked over to where Tom had landed on the deck and stood over him with her hands on her hips.

“Lieutenant Torres, please tell me you did not just punch one of my senior officers for no good reason.” Kathryn knew Tom likely deserved it, but wanted to hear for herself.

“Oh no Captain. I gave my _husband_ a reminder not to be a complete jackass.” B’Elanna favored the captain a toothy grin, clearly satisfied that she had made her point when Tom winced in pain as he tried to stand.

“Mr. Paris, it may be time for that hypospray now.” The EMH ran the tricorder over Tom; conducting a quick hemostatic scan just to be sure he would come away with little more than a nasty bruise.

“Lieutenant Torres, the dressing room is all yours.” Kathryn gestured toward the EMH’s office, before heading over to one of the three other biobeds that lined the perimeter of sickbay. As she approached the bed nearest the door, a moment of panic flashed across her face. Thankfully she had her back to the officers on the other side of the room. At her full adult height, Kathryn Janeway stood 1.65 meter tall. Now she was at least ten centimeters shorter. This presented the unique challenge of how to hoist herself up on the bed. There was no way she would allow Tom of the Doctor to lift her up – that was completely unacceptable. Quickly scanning the surrounding area, Kathryn spotted a small chair against the bulkhead between the two biobeds. Grabbing the triangular back for support, she climbed on the chair to give her the height she needed to situate herself before Tom came over to run the scans.

“Okay Captain, this won’t hurt a bit.” Tom was trying to be funny and lighten the mood, but Kathryn was not amused. She let out an exasperated sigh as she laid back and waited for the biofunction monitor at the head of the biobed to register her vital signs.

Tom ran the medical tricorder over her vital organs and pressed a hyposyringe to her neck to extract a small sample of blood for the DNA comparison analysis against her Starfleet medical record.

B’Elanna finished dressing and came towards the middle biobed next to Kathryn. She had the same worried look when she realized the surface was too high to sit on. Looking at the captain, she wondered just how Janeway jumped up there and if she would be able to do the same thing since she was even shorter than the captain. Kathryn saw the dilemma in B’Elanna’s eyes immediately.

“Lieutenant…” Kathryn gestured toward the chair with a turn of her head and a knowing smile. As Kathryn began to sit up, the room swayed just a little as her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Captain, I don’t think you should move around too much until the doctor reviews your scan results. Tom put his hand on Kathryn’s arm to steady her and forestall the rebuttal that he knew was eminent.

“Lieutenant Paris, I appreciate your concern. I am sure it is just the lack of sleep catching up with me. It was after 0300 hours when this mess all started.” Kathryn started to swing her legs over the edge of the biobed, but was stopped by a clearly frustrated EMH.

“I see you still hold the title for ‘Most Difficult Patient,’ Captain. Please lie back down and let me finish evaluating you. You know, the more you cooperate the sooner I can get you out those doors.” The doctor went to the head of the bed to review the findings displayed by the biofunction monitor. “Lieutenant Paris, please initiate the same scans on Lieutenant Torres. I will be over in a minute to check on her. Do be nice and not say anything that will get your jaw broken. I don’t have time for four patients this morning.”

Returning his attention to the captain, the EMH ran the tricorder over her abdomen. “Your internal organs and synaptic functions appear within normal limits. The DNA analysis returned some peculiar preliminary results, which I want to examine in more detail. I also want to run a femoral analysis and look at your bone growth plates to see if we can pinpoint your age. Your pulse is slightly elevated and your temperature is a bit high. Are you experiencing any discomfort currently?”

“I am fine Doctor. My head aches slightly, but it is nothing a strong cup of coffee won’t fix. Now can I go? I have a ship to run, you know.” Kathryn looked at him with eyes the color of a thunder-storm. The EMH knew he was pushing his limit with her, but he needed her to stay a bit longer.

“Try to relax Captain. I am sure Commanders Chakotay and Tuvok have everything under control. Why don’t you try to get some sleep while the scans finish? I need to check on Lieutenant Torres and then get back to Seven.” Again, the EMH did not wait for her reply as he turned his back and moved to the bed next to Kathryn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom cautiously approached the biobed that B’Elanna was sitting on. She was swinging her legs nervously as they dangled over the side. He could see the pent-up anger and frustration in her dark brown eyes as he slowly got closer to her.

“Listen Lanna, I’m really sorry for that crack. I was just surprised. Chakotay didn’t tell me exactly what happened so I was unprepared to see you this way. Honestly, I was probably a bit scared too. Forgive me?” Tom favored her with his best ‘puppy dog eyes’ in the hopes she would not stay mad at him.

B’Elanna looked at him skeptically for a long minute, before the corners of her mouth upturned slightly. “That was your one freebie Tom. No more cracks about my age or size, got it?”

“Yes ma’am. On my honor. Now let’s figure out what happened to you so we can reverse it.” He reached over and enveloped her into a hug, resisting the urge to kiss the top of her head. When he felt B’Elanna relax in his embrace, he pulled back and instructed her to lie down. Going to the biofunction monitor at the head of the bed, Tom took a blood sample and initiated the same scans for his wife as he did for his captain.

The doctor came to B’Elanna’s side to look at the scan results. “Well Lieutenant, your scans may take a little longer. Since you are only half Klingon, you don’t have the full brak’lul. Your second liver seems a bit smaller in comparison, but your additional stomachs look fine. I see you had the same sagittal crest on your forehead, but it is less prominent. This I would attribute to your pre-adult level of development. I am going to analyze your growth plates also to see if we can figure out your current age.”

“Can we hurry this up Doc? All of my stomachs are getting a bit hungry.” B’Elanna was thinking that a huge stack of banana pancakes sounded good right about now.

“I will tell you the same thing I told the captain. Try to get some rest. I need to run the growth plate analysis and have a look at your DNA also. There seems to be something off. Maybe that will be a clue to solving this mystery.”

“Will this take long? I need to help Harry with the transporter system analysis if we are going to figure out how to restore our bodies.”

Tom took B’Elanna’s hand and patted it reassuringly. “Lanna, you are not going to be any good to Harry on no sleep. Not that you aren’t still brilliant when you are tired, but you will be exceptional when you are fully rested.” This time he did lean over and kiss her forehead.

“Well, since you two love birds have made up, I could really use your help Mr. Paris. We still need to understand what happened to Seven. Her Borg components have added an additional challenge to assessing her current development. While I am confident my exceptional skill will solve these mysteries, I could still use another set of hands.” The EMH returned to his office across the room while Tom gave B’Elanna’s hand one last squeeze.

“Duty calls.” Without even a backwards glance, Tom moved to Seven’s bedside to assist the doctor.

B’Elanna understood the need for Tom to divert his attention from her to help the EMH, but she couldn't help wishing her was more concerned about her. Instead it felt like he was uncomfortable and grateful for the excuse to get away from her.

 

 ** Chapter Fifteen ** 

Seven closed her eye and tried to regulate her breathing as the faint hum of the overhead sensor cluster continued to analyze and monitor her physical condition. An unfamiliar tightness in her chest gave her cause for concern as she identified this unwanted feeling. She remembered researching it after one of the doctor’s lesson on human emotions. Panic. She was experiencing a sense of panic. Accessing her cortical node for more information, she agreed with the definition. Seven was feeling a sudden uncontrollable fear or anxiety.

Tom noticed Seven’s agitation and leaned in closer to her. “Hey Seven, are you in pain? Can I get you anything?” He was trying to be cheerful, or at least distracting.

“My head is becoming increasingly uncomfortable. I am experiencing a pounding sensation behind my eye and…” Seven reached up with her remaining hand to carefully trace the edge of her empty eye socket as fleeting images tugged at the edge of her memory.

Pain. Excruciating pain. Seven of Nine was remembering bits and pieces of her early years in the Borg maturation chamber. She heard screaming in her head while the picture of her younger self became clearer. Seven hugged her legs against her stomach as she remembered the tearing sensation of the abdominal implant erupting through her skin. “No. No. It hurts. Please stop!” Her pleas came out in a shrill scream as a single tear escaped from her human eye.

“Hey Doc, you’d better get over here quick!” Tom called over his shoulder before he turned to the medical console and loaded a hypospray with a dose of Ambizine.

Seven pulse was racing and her breathing labored. She was having a full-blown panic attack as her cortical node worked to make sense of the fragmented images and memories that were no longer suppressed. She hyperventilated and her blood oxygen levels dropped, causing the alarm on the medical console to sound just as she lost consciousness.

The doctor was already returning to Seven’s biobed when she screamed and the alarms sounded. He went immediately to the medical console readout. “Mr. Paris, I need a sedative.”

“I’m already ahead of you, Doc. Ambizine, 0.5 ccs.” Tom handed the hypospray to the EMH, who quickly pressed it to Seven’s neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as Kathryn did not want to admit she was tired, the events of the past twenty-four hours had finally caught up with her. Since the doctor was not letting her leave sickbay, she allowed herself to close her eyes – just for a moment.

Her subconscious mind took her back to the moonlit lake on the planet. The stars were twinkling overhead as she looked up into Seven’s crystal blue eyes. Kathryn was leaning in to kiss her beloved when the image changed. Seven’s skin became ashen and her beautiful blue eyes transformed into empty sockets.

“Seven!” She was not sure if it was her own scream or Seven’s that woke her. Kathryn threw back the lightweight blanket that was covering her and sprang from the biobed. She was across the room instantly as the alarms continued from the medical console.

“Doctor, Report!” Kathryn did her best to quell the panic that was unmistakable in her voice as she stood next to Seven’s unconscious form thrashing about on the biobed. A moment later, B’Elanna was next to the captain as they both stared helplessly at their fellow crewmember.

“Seven is experiencing a malfunction in her cortical node. The failsafe mechanism that shuts down her higher brain functions and prevents her memory of traumatic events is not working properly. Captain, I think she is beginning to remember parts of her assimilation.” The EMH struggled to attach a small round cortical inhibitor to the side of Seven’s neck. Within a minute Seven began to relax and the trashing stopped.

Kathryn took Seven’s hand and reached up to stroke the hair off her forehead. She knew the B’Elanna and the EMH were watching her, but for the moment she allowed herself to be a woman and not the Captain. “Can’t you do something to stop it Doctor?” Kathryn did her best to hold back the tears that were threatening.

“I gave her a dose of Ambizine, which should help keep her relaxed. I don’t want to give her anything stronger until I can evaluate her remaining implants. I also attached a cortical inhibitor. Hopefully this, with the sedative, will keep her from remembering any more until we can get her stable.” The EMH looked at the captain and saw the raw emotion in her face. It was not often that Kathryn Janeway let herself be vulnerable, which caused the doctor to wonder just what had happened between them on the planet.

“Captain, Seven will be unconscious now for a while. I have more of her nanoprobes in stasis which I am going to administer. If my theory holds, the fresh nanoprobes can supplement the ones currently in her system to help stabilize her. After that, I am going to run a Steinman analysis on both you and Lieutenant Torres. It will take some time, so you are free to go for now. I will contact you when I have the results of your tests. B’Elanna, I am not quite finished with you yet.”

Kathryn turned to the EMH, pinching the bridge of her nose and knitting her eyebrows together as she tried to recollect a definition of a Steinman analysis from her Starfleet basic medical course. She knew it was a more detailed medical analysis, but could not remember the exact details. “It’s been a long day already Doctor. Remind us please what exactly a Steinman analysis is.”

The EMH keyed in a command on the medical console to display the requested information, stepping to the side to allow the captain to read.

 

 _‘A Steinman analysis is a comparative medical analysis conducted by a doctor to compare every physical, neurological, and psychological attribute of a Starfleet crewman against a baseline retained in Starfleet personnel files. The standard analysis included comparison of voiceprint identification, changes in physiology or psychology, and comparisons of the hyperencephalogram_.’

 

When the captain finished reading the monitor, she stepped back to allow B’Elanna to see the display as the EMH offered more information. “Captain, I want to compare your scan results from today against both your Starfleet medical record, as well as the information from your last physical. I plan on doing the same for B’Elanna. Seven does not have a Starfleet baseline record for comparison, so I can only compare against her last routine examination.”

“Very well Doctor. Thank you for your diligence. I am going to take you up on the offer to get out of here, but I want to be notified _immediately_ when Seven wakes up, or if there are any significant changes. Is that clear?”

“Aye, Captain.”

“Another thing, Doctor. Since Seven is stable, please finish up with B’Elanna so we can get her back on duty. We are going to need her expertise to solve this transporter mystery.”

“Very well, Captain. Lieutenant Torres, let’s get you back to the biobed and finish your scans.” The doctor thought it best to give the captain some privacy, so he grabbed a tricorder and made his way with B’Elanna over to the biobed across the room.

Kathryn returned to Seven’s bedside and taped her combadge to open a hail. “Janeway to Chakotay.”

_‘Go ahead, Captain.’_

“The doctor is springing me a bit early. Please have Commander Tuvok join you in the briefing room in ten minutes. Janeway out.”

Kathryn continued to stand vigil beside Seven for another few minutes. “I know this is hard love, but please stay strong. I can’t lose you when I have only just found you.” She stood on her tip toes and brushed a feather soft kiss along Seven’s cheek before exiting sickbay.

 

 ** Chapter Sixteen ** 

Harry and Tuvok had remained in the transporter room to try to determine the cause of the malfunction that almost cost them the lives of the captain, Seven and B’Elanna.

“Commander, the results of the diagnostic are coming in. You may want to take a look at this.” Harry stepped to his right to allow Tuvok direct access to the transporter console display. “The scan confirms that the molecular imaging scanner and primary energizing coils were all operating normally. Take a look at the phase transition coils. They were set to maximum but it looks like the power surge from the ion storm caused a decrease in the output strength.”

“Indeed, I concur with your analysis Ensign. Additionally, the annular confinement beam was adversely affected by the levels of hyperionic radiation from the storm. I still fail to see how these two anomalies could have caused the age regression in the away team. Please continue to analyze the transporter records to compare the earlier transporter trace logs against this most current event. The Doctor will also want to examine the biofilters for any signs of theta radiation or unknown pathogens.”

“Aye, Commander. I will finish my report and have it to you and Commander Chakotay as soon as possible.” Harry returned his attention to the transporter console as he began to access the transporter buffer records.

“Tuvok to the bridge.”

 _‘Go ahead, Commander.’_ Chakotay’s voice sounded strained.

“Ensign Kim has some preliminary findings from the transporter diagnostic. He will be delivering his report shortly.”

 _‘Thank you, Tuvok. The captain is on her way to the briefing room. Please join us there. Bridge out._ ’

When Tuvok arrived in the briefing room, Chakotay was pacing nervously as he waited for the captain to arrive. He was still in a fair amount of pain, but did not want to let on to Tuvok. He thought that keeping himself busy would distract him from not only the pain in his ribcage, but also the concern for the woman he still harbored feelings for.

Tuvok, in contrast, sat quietly in his chair and watched Chakotay’s repetitive and unnecessary movements. “Commander, might I remind you that pacing the length of the table will not alter the events that have transpired or change the impending interaction with the Captain.”

“A human failing, I am afraid.” Chakotay took his seat opposite Tuvok at the narrow end of the table and rubbed the tattoo on his forehead. This was another nervous gesture, Tuvok noted to himself, as the briefing room doors opened. Both men rose to their feet at the arrival of the captain.

“At ease. We have a lot to discuss.” Kathryn went immediately to the replicator. She had been waiting for a cup of coffee for hours. “Coffee. Black.” The replicator responded with her favorite stainless steel mug of the strong brew. The captain took a minute to stand at the window, deeply inhaling the aroma of her favorite blend. Turning around, she set her mug on the table and hoisted herself up to her seat with an exasperated sigh.

Tuvok was the first to speak as Chakotay shifted uncomfortably in his chair while reviewing a preliminary damage report on a PADD in front of him. “Captain, might I inquire as to the status of Seven of Nine and Lieutenant Torres?”

“Well, it seems Seven got the worst of it. Both B’Elanna and I have clearly regressed in physical age many years. The doctor is still running tests to determine exactly how old we are now. Right now Seven is sedated. Her cortical node began to malfunction…” The captain paused to collect her thoughts by looking down at the steam rising from her coffee mug. It took every bit of her command training to keep the tears at bay as she tried not to think of the horrors her beloved would likely have to endure in the coming hours and days.

Tuvok noticed the change in the captain’s voice and facial expression, the subtle shift only clear due to their long-standing friendship. He knew the captain would continue and waited quietly for her to elaborate.

Kathryn lifted the mug with what she hoped were steady hands and took the first drink of her liquid courage. “Right now Seven looks a bit younger, but not as much as B’Elanna and I. When the transporter rematerialized her, she lost many of her implants. Most clearly, she lost her ocular implant, the starburst under her ear, and the entirety of her left hand. She also suffered a minor laceration to her head, which the doctor repaired easily. The bigger concern is about the viability of the nanoprobes in her system. The doctor will be analyzing her remaining implants to offer whatever medical support we can to get her system stabilized.”

“Captain, don’t we have some of Seven’s nanoprobes in stasis? Can we boost her system with more of her own nanoprobes? It could be like a Borg blood transfusion.” Chakotay offered what he thought was a cleaver analogy.

“Yes Chakotay, we can. The doctor can also replicate more nanoprobes. Hopefully an influx of fresh nanoprobes could repair any internal damage to her biological systems and cybernetic components. He is working on that as we speak.”

“I am gratified to hear the Doctor has a plan for Seven’s recovery. What about you and Lieutenant Torres? Does he have any theory on what caused your physical changes?” Tuvok watched the captain as she picked up her mug and took another long drag of the hot liquid.

“Nothing yet. His focus is on Seven right now. He has poked and prodded us quite extensively and is running a Steinman analysis to try and isolate something – anything – to explain this age regression. For now, he has confirmed our identities via DNA analysis and verified that our cognitive abilities are unaffected.”

Chakotay looked across the table at Tuvok, hoping he was going to ask the awkward question. When Tuvok remained silent, Chakotay looked up from the PADD he was reviewing and cleared his throat nervously. “So, Captain... Does this mean you still have your adult mental abilities and memories, just housed in a teenage body?”

“If you asking if I can still run this ship, the answer is yes.” Kathryn eyed him for a moment before continuing. She did not like the subtle insinuation behind his question, but understood his need for clarification. “I do appreciate that this could be unsettling for the crew. Some may not feel comfortable taking direction from a teenage captain. I _do_ recognize that Commander. Hopefully this situation will be resolved soon, but in the interim I would like you to remain in command of the ship. I plan to be available to assist B’Elanna and Harry in the transporter evaluation if they need me, as well as be there to support Seven. The doctor feels that the malfunction of her cortical node is causing her to consciously remember details of her assimilation. I don’t have to remind you that Seven – Annika – was taken at age six by the Borg.” Her voice softened, with an inflection of sorrow, as she continued. “I can’t even begin to imagine the horrors that poor child endured over the years she was captive in one of those Borg maturation chambers.”

Kathryn’s swiveled her chair around and took a few steps to the viewports as her command mask began to crumble around the edges. Looking at the stars usually settled her thoughts and emotions, but not this time. After a minute she returned to her chair at the head of the table and took another drink of coffee, her hands clearly trembling this time. Chakotay was again looking at his PADD on the table, thankfully, and did not see the vulnerability Kathryn was inadvertently displaying. Tuvok recognized Kathryn’s internal struggle and redirected the conversation immediately.

“Captain, might I suggest you retire to your quarters to get some sleep? Ensign Kim has some preliminary findings from the transporter diagnostic which proved to be inconclusive. I will continue to work with Ensign Kim on the transporter system and contact you in two hours. I am confident we will have more useful information at time.”

When Kathryn began to object, Tuvok played his ace. “Additionally, Seven will need you rested – both physically and emotionally.”

“Well played, my friend. Yes, I could use a little rest. Chakotay, the ship is yours. Try to keep us away from any more ion storms.” Kathryn did her best to give him a teasing grin. As Kathryn stood, she tipped over the half empty coffee mug on the table in front of her.

Chakotay instinctively reached to catch the cup before it toppled, and doubled over as he landed back in his seat rather ungracefully. He smiled weakly and tried to cover up the pain he was feeling.

“Belay that Commander; you need to report to sickbay. I thought you hit the deck pretty hard earlier. Go get checked out. Tuvok, you have the bridge. Wake me in two hours.” Kathryn slid off her chair and left the briefing room, heading for her quarters on deck three. Once she was alone in the turbolift, she leaned back against the wall with a sigh. The lack of sleep was catching up with her, and she pinched the bridge of her nose in response to the tingling of a headache coming on. _‘All I want is a hot bath and some whiskey, and for this day to be over.’_

 

 ** Chapter Seventeen ** 

In sickbay B’Elanna waited impatiently for the EMH to finish his scans. She really wanted to be in the transporter room or engineering. Being on her back on a biobed was doing nothing to calm her Klingon temper.

“Seriously Doc, I really need to help Harry with the transporter analysis. Can we hurry this up a bit?” B’Elanna was tired and irritated - a very unflattering combination.

“You will be happy to know that I have completed my preliminary scans. This does not mean I am finished, but I do have what I need for now. You may return to duty, but I suggest you get some breakfast first. Your electrolyte levels are low and you are dehydrated. Your _pleasant_ disposition will suffer if you don’t get some food in your system.” Nearby Tom stifled a chuckle.

“Thanks Doc. I will be sure to grab something. How is Seven? Is she still unconscious?” B’Elanna jumped down from the biobed and made her way across sickbay to stand beside Tom next to the still form of her new friend.

“Seven’s cortical node is displaying intermittent periods of failure. Thankfully it is not life threatening, but it is having some quite negative cognitive side effects. The cortical inhibitor is controlling it now, but earlier she was suffering from conscious memories of her early assimilation.” The EMH joined B’Elanna and Tom at Seven’s bedside and ran the medical tricorder over her again.

“Kahless Doc! Do you mean she remembered being assimilated?”

“I’m afraid so. Her cortical implant is equipped with a failsafe mechanism to prevent her from experiencing individual memories or emotions that would interfere with her connection to the Hive mind. When we disconnected her from the Collective, that failsafe remained to keep her memories of assimilation locked away. My theory is that the age regression you three experienced in the transporter rematerialization has taken her back to some form of her neonatal drone state. My knowledge of Borg maturation chambers is fairly general, so I cannot say for certain. Hopefully Seven can explain it a bit further when we are able to bring her out of sedation and she regains consciousness.” The EMH returned the tricorder to the console and turned to B’Elanna. It surprised him to see the concern in her eyes since he thought that Seven and B’Elanna had a relationship that was cordial, at best.

“That's horrible. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy. I need to get to engineering to try to figure out how to reverse all this.” B’Elanna turned to leave, only to be stopped by the doctor’s hand on her shoulder.

“Lieutenant. B’Elanna…” The EMH softened his voice. “Maybe it would be a good idea for you and Ensign Kim to work on this in the transporter room. You would have fewer interruptions by the crew there. Plus I don’t know if you want your staff to see you in your current state.” If holograms had breath to hold, the doctor would be holding his.

To his surprise, B’Elanna threw her head back and laughed. “You’re right Doc. I wouldn’t want to give the crew anything to tease me about. It has been a long time since I got busted for a fight on the playground. I would hate to have Captain Janeway call me to the principal’s office now.” She favored the doctor with a mischievous grin over her shoulder as she exited sickbay.

Tom laughed and called out to B’Elanna’s retreating form. “Hey Lanna, take it from someone who has been there. Principal Janeway is to be avoided at all costs.”

As the doors opened for B’Elanna’s departure, Chakotay entered and awkwardly made his way over to Tom and the EMH.

“So Commander, what is the nature of _your_ medical emergency? You are number four in as many hours, and it is only 0617 hours.” The EMH picked up a tricorder and began to scan Chakotay.

“Well, uh… I was also knocked to the deck in the transporter room. I think I may have broken a rib.” Chakotay steeled himself for the chastisement he knew was coming.

“Make that two broken ribs and one with a hairline fracture. You are lucky you did not puncture a lung. You should have come to me immediately. For a boxer, I would have thought you had better footing.” The doctor was clearly frustrated with the First Officer.

“I know Doctor, and I am sorry. I figured you would be busy with Captain Janeway and the others. But I am here now, so if you could patch me up I need to return to the bridge.” Chakotay went over to the third biobed and winced as he struggled to get up on the bed.

“Serves you right for waiting.” The EMH scoffed at Chakotay as he handed Tom a bone knitter. “Mr. Paris will fix the breaks. My expertise is better served on the analysis of the away team’s medical scans.”

As the EMH returned to his office, Chakotay whispered to Tom. “After all these years, his bedside manner still needs work.”

“I heard that Commander.” The doctor retorted as he rounded the curved wall into his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in her quarters on deck three, an exhausted Captain Janeway removed her newly resized uniform tunic and draped it over her desk chair. She knew she should get some sleep, but her mind was racing. Kathryn, the Captain, was anxiously awaiting the findings of Harry and Tuvok’s analysis of the transporter system. Hopefully that would shed some light on this latest Delta Quadrant dilemma. Kathryn, the woman, was scared for the woman she loved lying helplessly in sickbay. All in all, there was far too much going on in her head to even think about sleep.

A look at the chronometer on her desk reminded Kathryn that is was too early for that whiskey. Even though she had been awake for over twenty-four hours, it would not do for the captain to have a drink during what was essentially the start of the alpha shift. She went to her replicator and summoned the next best thing. “Coffee. Black.”

Kathryn took the mug to her desk and activated her desktop monitor. She wanted to refresh her memory of Seven’s detachment from the Borg hive and re-examine the EMH’s logs on the various components of Seven’s Borg implants and exoplating that he removed.

“Computer, display medical record for Seven of Nine. Begin with earliest entry on stardate 51008. Audio file.”

The feminine voice of Voyager’s computer recited the doctor’s first log after Seven’s de-assimilation.

_‘Emergency Medical Hologram log, stardate 51008.7. The Borg formerly known by the designation "Seven of Nine" has been disconnected from the Borg Collective mind through the neutralization of the upper-spinal column neurotransceiver. In total, I have extracted eighty-two percent of her Borg hardware implants. The remaining bio-implants have been stabilized and remain critical to her life support. I have also stimulated her human metabolism and immune system, though the Borg nanoprobes in her bloodstream will more than suffice until she has stabilized. Hair follicles have been repaired and stimulated. Left eyepiece has been replaced by an artificial organ replacement, simulating her own organic eye.’_

 

Kathryn took a hearty gulp of her coffee as she remembered those first tense interactions with Seven. It was then she had discovered Seven’s human identity and vowed to help her regain the humanity that the Borg had stolen from her.

“Computer, audio file. Starfleet record for Annika Hansen.” Kathryn sat back and closed her eyes, her fists clenched in her lap as was usually the case when the topic of Seven’s Borg history surfaced.

 

_‘Annika Hansen was born on the Federation Tendara colony on stardate 25479. As a young child, her favorite color was red, her favorite treats were strawberry tarts, and she wanted to become a ballerina in her childhood._

_Annika's parents, Magnus and Erin Hansen, were exobiologists investigating the existence of the Borg. In 2353 the Federation granted the Hansens the use of the U.S.S. Raven to aid them in their investigation. Annika, then aged four, accompanied her parents. The Hansens encountered a Borg cube and followed it through a transwarp conduit into the Delta Quadrant. They gathered scientific data on the biology of Borg drones and the nature of the Collective by moving undetected through Borg space employing multi-adaptive shielding, invented by Magnus Hansen. In 2356, an ion storm struck the Raven. The ship sustained damage, including damage to the multi-adaptive shielding, which went off-line for 13.2 seconds. The Borg detected the Raven, making them a target for assimilation. Magnus and Erin Hansen, along with their now six year old daughter Annika, were promptly captured and assimilated.’_

 

Kathryn caught the single tear that had escaped with the back of her hand as she closed the file. She sat back in her chair, and in the solitude of her quarters she struggled to contain the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. Taking another swig of the coffee that had grown cold in her silver mug; she shoved her feelings back behind the wall she kept around her heart. As another tear escaped down her cheek, she worried that the edges of her command mask were cracking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the transporter room Harry continued to review the diagnostic results of the transporter system. He was still not finding anything to explain the malfunction that regressed the away team. Raking his hands through his dark hair, Harry looked up at the ceiling and shook his head.

 _‘Torres to Kim.’_ The hail from Harry’s combadge interrupted his thoughts.

“Go ahead B’Elanna.”

_‘I’m on my way to the transporter room to give you a hand. Do me a favor and replicate something for me to stand on. I want to actually see the display. Torres out.’_

Harry welcomed the temporary break and went to the replicator to get the requested step stool for B’Elanna. Just as he was placing it next to him at the transporter control station, the doors opened to admit the pint-sized chief engineer.

“Okay Harry, I’ll tell you the same thing I told Tom. You get one freebie before I knock you to the deck, so give it your best shot.” B’Elanna looked up at Harry with an evil grin.

Harry stammered, not quite sure what B’Elanna was telling him. “Uh… um… one shot at what?”

“You get one wise crack at my size. C’mon you must have one. ‘Short stuff?’ ‘Pipsqueak?’ Just get it out of your system so we can move on to more important things.” B’Elanna tapped her foot impatiently.

“Um… okay how about ‘Little Miss?’ Your step stool, Little Miss” Harry gestured grandiosely toward the stool beside him with a smile.

B’Elanna stepped up to the transporter console and gave Harry a smile in return. “Thanks, Harry. At least you were not a complete ass. Flyboy made a wisecrack that landed him a punch to the gut.”

“Lucky me.” Harry nudged B’Elanna playfully as he called up the diagnostic results for review.

B’Elanna took a minute to read the findings in front of her. Her bushy eyebrows knit together and a scowling expression took over. 

“I see the molecular imaging scanner and primary energizing coils were all operating within acceptable parameters. It looks like a power surge interrupted the output strength of the phase transition coils. I also see a high level of hyperionic radiation interfering with the annular confinement beam. Didn’t you say there was a hull breach on decks four and five?”

Harry called up the report on the hull breach and the associated repairs. “Yes, the breach was minor and isolated to a small starboard section. Crews have already repaired the damage.” 

“Okay, but did anything penetrate the hull before the breach was contained, or were there any residual traces of subatomic matter left behind? I know it is grasping at straws, but anything could be helpful.” B’Elanna began to key in new queries into the display as she and Harry both expanded their research parameters.

In addition to analyzing the hull, Harry broadened his search to analyze the recent ion storm for any clues. At a level eight, the ion storm that nearly tore Voyager apart at the seams was the largest Harry had ever encountered. Voyager’s shields would not have held up against anything above a level seven. He let out a deep breath when he realized just how narrowly they escaped.

“B’Elanna, look at this. A molecular reversion field penetrated the hull. This may have caused the transporter to register only part of the away team’s bio patterns.” For the first time, Harry was starting to feel like they were getting somewhere with this mystery.

“You are right, Harry. If the reversion field hit as the matter stream was coming through, it may have deflected part of the pattern. We need to let the doctor know. He said there was some anomaly with the DNA sequencing. Maybe it will help him pinpoint it.”

B’Elanna tapped her combadge. “Torres to Tuvok.”

_‘Go ahead, Lieutenant’_

“We may be on to something here. Harry and I need a few minutes with the doctor, but then we would like to present our findings to the senior staff. Can we meet in the briefing room at 0700 hours?”

Tuvok heard a hint of excitement in the Chief Engineer’s voice. He knew B’Elanna was prone to excitability, but something told him this would be worth interrupting the captain’s rest period early. _‘Very well, Lieutenant. I look forward to your report. Tuvok out.’_

 

 ** Chapter Eighteen ** 

While Seven remained unconscious, the EMH sat in his office comparing the results of the captain’s medical analysis. On almost all accounts, the scans were conclusive. The hyperencephalograms matched and the voiceprints were almost identical. The slightly higher pitch of the captain’s voice was easily attributable to her younger age. The femoral analysis and growth plate scan showed the captain’s body to have reverted to the chronological age of fourteen. There was one absent nucleic sequence from her DNA gene strand that was proving difficult to identify.

Likewise, B’Elanna had a very similar age reversion percentage as the captain. The Chief Engineer had also lost about sixty-eight percent of her chronological age, which put her at a pre-adolescent age of ten. Although B’Elanna was only half human, she also was missing the same gene strand as the captain.

The EMH had not yet run the same comparison for Seven. His first priority for her was evaluating her cybernetic systems and stabilizing her cortical implant. Right now her body needed rest to let her remaining nanoprobes work on repairing any internal damage. He had replicated fresh nanoprobes and had them on standby if her system needed them. Later he planned to fit her with a prosthetic eye and artificial hand. He still had one of the prototypes from his first attempt at Seven’s replacement ocular implant which would be aesthetically similar to her human eye, although completely cosmetic. Her artificial hand would take a bit of work. He would first have to evaluate if she had any viable nerves left in her arm to control the mechanical appendage.

Returning to the data in front of him, the doctor found the mystery of the missing nucleic sequence very troubling. There was something familiar about these findings, but the EMH could not recall without a search of the Starfleet medical database.

_‘Torres to the Doctor.’_

“Go ahead, Lieutenant.” The EMH disliked the interruption but was hopeful she would have something useful to share.

_‘Harry and I discovered a molecular reversion field that interrupted transport. It may have caused a part of the bio pattern to be blocked. We are meeting in the briefing room at 0700 hours to report to the captain and senior staff. Will you have anything to share with us then?’_

The EMH frowned. He wanted to be at the meeting, but he would never leave Seven’s side while she was unconscious. “I cannot leave sickbay, but will be happy to take part from here. I may have a similar case study; I just need to do a bit more research.”

_‘Perfect. We will connect you in at 0700. Torres out.’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the sound of the door chime, Kathryn quickly stood and put her tunic back on as she wiped her cheek one last time. She was sure her eyes were red, but she would explain that as stress and lack of sleep to anyone who asked. Checking the chronometer on her desk console, she calculated that Tuvok was not due to hail her for some time still, unless it was important. “Come.”

Tuvok stepped over the threshold into the captain’s quarters and paused when he saw the visible distress in Kathryn’s face. He stepped forward and stood in front of the captain’s desk. “My apologies for interrupting your rest. Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Kim have asked for a meeting of the senior staff at 0700 hours to report their findings from the transporter system analysis. Additionally, the doctor has an update on the medical findings. I thought you may want a few extra minutes to prepare before facing the senior staff.”

Kathryn moved to the replicator for another cup of coffee. “Is it that obvious Tuvok?” When the fresh mug materialized she closed her eyes and inhaled the strong aroma as she tried to clear her head.

“Captain, it is only our many years of friendship that give me the insight into your feelings. Others would simply conclude that you are fatigued from your recent away mission experience. I am also cognizant of the change in your relationship with Seven of Nine. While I have known for many years that you have personal feelings for her, I did not expect you to permit yourself the happiness that this relationship would no doubt grant you. For this reason, I am in the unique situation to see in you the emotions that you are able to easily hide from the crew.”

“You are correct, as usual my friend.” Kathryn took her mug to the couch under the window and sat, staring absently as the stars outside. “Honestly Tuvok, I did not plan to explore these feelings for Seven. I have kept them bottled up for so many years now; it never occurred to me that maybe Seven had developed feelings for me in return. Imagine my surprise.”

“Indeed, Captain. However I am not likewise surprised. Seven of Nine has become a valued member of this crew, and to me personally. I regard her as another daughter of my house. Her happiness is important to me, and I believe that lies with you.” Tuvok watched his friend intently as she internalized his words. For Tuvok to care about Seven’s happiness, a very human emotion, meant he held her in the utmost regard.

“Can I really do this Tuvok? Can I still command this ship and maintain the respect of my crew if I am having a personal relationship with one of them?” Kathryn turned her full attention to the Vulcan and watched as he formulated his response.

“If I may Captain…” Tuvok moved to sit beside her uninvited, which meant he was invoking a privilege only his friendship with Kathryn would afford him.

“You have already been successfully commanding Voyager while having a personal relationship. It has become clear to most of the crew that Seven of Nine is a friend, as well as your head of astrometrics. It is Seven who you spend your off duty time with, be it velocity or sculpting in your da Vinci program. All of those late evening ‘philosophical discussions’ in your quarters are reserved for Seven. You rescued Seven literally from the Borg Queen’s chamber and even allowed yourself to be assimilated to help Seven and her friends in Unimatrix Zero. Your relationship with Seven of Nine _is_ personal. The only difference now is that you have admitted it. I presume when this current challenge is behind us, you and Seven will resume the escalation of your relationship. I see no reason for you to be concerned. Additionally, she is not Starfleet and holds no official rank. This paring is one that I feel was inevitable and much deserved.” Tuvok regarded her with one raised eyebrow.

Kathryn put her coffee mug on the table and stood, indicating the end to the personal conversation. Tuvok also rose from his seat and stepped toward the door.

Kathryn hooked her arm under his as they walked to the entrance. She knew these physical gestures were generally avoided by Vulcans, but Tuvok made an exception when it came to her. “Thank you my friend. Your counsel is always timely and appreciated. Now I need to pull myself together and splash some water on my face. I will see you in the briefing room at 0700 hours.”

“As you wish, Captain.” Tuvok inclined his head slightly as he bid her farewell and exited her quarters.

 

** Chapter Nineteen **

_'Captain’s log, stardate 54719.4. The ion storm in the Quaxar system abruptly changed course overnight, threatening the ship as it remained at station keeping in orbit around the planet. This necessitated an emergency beam-out of the away team, consisting of myself, Seven of Nine and Lieutenant Torres. A malfunction in the transport resulted in a substantial degree of age regression for the three of us. Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Kim are working on the transporter system to pinpoint the failure in the hopes of learning how to reverse the age regression. Meanwhile, the doctor is focusing on Seven of Nine, who is unconscious in sickbay. We do not yet know the extent of the impact of this age regression on Seven. Some of her Borg implants have malfunctioned while others have vanished completely. The worst part is that Seven may be regaining the memories surrounding her assimilation. Hopefully we will have some answers soon on both the transporter system and Seven’s recovery.'_

Kathryn put the PADD back on her desk before retreating to her bathroom. There would not be time now for a hot bath, so she settled on splashing some water on her face. Her puffy and red nose were not a visual she wanted to display to her senior staff. Kathryn applied a light layer of makeup to cover the redness and ran a brush through her newly longer hair. It had been years since she wore her hair up in what Tom called her ‘bun of steel,’ but she did have a few pins lying around to secure her longer locks in place. She intended to give the image of her former self, even if it was in a younger form. Straightening her four pips, Kathryn gave herself a final assessment before heading to the briefing room. She wanted to be the first to arrive and settle in with her coffee before the rest of the staff joined her.

In the briefing room, Kathryn went to the replicator to request her fourth cup of the morning. It was one of those types of days. She activated the video link with sickbay and waited for the doctor’s face to materialize on wall display to her right. “Captain, when was the last time you had something to eat? You look horrible, if I do say so myself.”

“Why thank you, Doctor. You are always so complimentary.” Kathryn laced her voice with sarcasm. “Do you have an update on Seven? Is she still unconscious?”

“Yes, Captain. The sedative should start wearing off within the hour. Hopefully the cortical inhibitor alone will be able to keep her memories suppressed. I will hail you immediately if she regains consciousness before that.”

“Good. Keep me informed.” Kathryn sat back and took a hearty gulp of her coffee, her command mask squarely in place. The doors of the briefing room opened to admit the various members of her senior staff.

Chakotay took his customary seat to the captain’s immediate right with Tuvok across from him on the captain’s left. Next to Chakotay sat Lieutenant Torres, who looked like she could benefit from a stack of books to sit on. Harry was to B’Elanna’s right at the wide end of the table. The chair opposite Harry was empty as the EMH was joining them from sickbay. Rounding out the ensemble sat Lieutenant Paris, on Tuvok’s left.

“All right everyone, let’s settle down.” The captain held up her right hand in a familiar gesture. This seemed to put the group at ease slightly. “We have a lot to review. B’Elanna, why don’t you start?”

“Harry and I reviewed the findings from the diagnostic of the transporter system. It looks like a power surge interrupted the output strength of the phase transition coils. We also found a high level of hyperionic radiation interfering with the annular confinement beam. The molecular imaging scanner and primary energizing coils were unaffected, but we did discover a molecular reversion field had penetrated the hull during transport. This may have blocked part of the bio patterns.”

The captain addressed both B’Elanna and Harry. “Good work, at least we have something to go on.” Turning to the display on the wall, Kathryn asked the EMH for his report.

Chakotay and B’Elanna swiveled their chairs around to face the wall display as the doctor began. “I have finished comparing the results of the Steinman analysis for both Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Torres. Their hyperencephalograms and voiceprints matched, as well as their fingerprints. I ran a femoral analysis and growth plate scan to determine just exactly how old their current bodies are. Anybody want to take a guess…?”

“Doctor…” Captain Janeway growled. “Let’s skip the guessing and get to the point.”

“Yes, well the tests pinpoint the age of the captain at fourteen years. Lieutenant Torres’ scans put her at age ten. Interestingly enough, both of them have one absent nucleic sequence from her DNA gene strand. I am going to focus on that by reviewing the Starfleet medical database. There is something familiar about this case, but I can’t quite put my holographic finger on it yet.”

It was Harry who sat up straighter as a light bulb went off in his head. “Captain, I remember reading something about this at the Academy. I believe it was back sometime in the year 2369. There was some sort of transporter malfunction on the U.S.S. Enterprise – D which caused Captain Picard and his away team to regress in age.”

Kathryn was once again grateful that Harry was such a stellar student. She favored him with a smile, which made him feel proud that he was able to offer something important to his captain.

“Yes, Harry. I remember something about that also. It had something to do with a missing gene that controlled adolescence. What is even better is that I know Jean-Luc is not a teenager still, so they must have come up with a way to reverse the effect.” Kathryn looked over to the EMH hopefully. “Doctor, does any of this sound familiar to you?”

On the wall display, the overhead lights in sickbay bounced off the doctor’s bald head as his attention shifted to down to the computer on his desk. He began tapping in search parameters to begin a medical database search. The computer returned the results he was looking for immediately. “Captain, I believe I have found something. There is a log from Doctor Beverly Crusher of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Would you like me to play it?”

“Yes Doctor, we are all ears.” Kathryn tried not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help keep the half-smile from appearing on her face.

The feminine voice of Voyager’s computer began the log entry.

 

_‘Chief Medical Officer’s log, stardate 46235.7. After an unusual transporter accident due to interference from a molecular reversion field, several of the key ribo-viroxic-nucleic sequences (RVN for short) for Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Keiko O'Brien, Ensign Ro Laren, and Guinan, were found to be missing. As a result, they emerged from the transporter as twelve year old versions of themselves though all their memories and mental capacities remained those of adults. Unlike DNA, which never changes, RVN sequences take on additional viroxic sequences during puberty and are one of the key factors that control certain chemical and genetic changes in development during those years. Those sequences determine how someone develops physically. Without those sequences, people would never mature into adults. Geordi feels that we can use the transporters to reverse the effects and replace the missing RVN sequences. The alternative is to do nothing and let Jean-Luc, Keiko, Guinan and Laren continue to age naturally from this point. This would certainly make Jean-Luc the youngest Captain in Starfleet history.’_

 

Kathryn placed both of her palms on the table and sent a silent _‘thank you’_ to Doctor Crusher. This was the best news she could hope for. “As much as I want my old body back, we can't jump to conclusions. Tom, I want you to run holodeck simulations of both the transporter malfunction and options for transporting us back through to reverse the gene sequence loss. Focus on B’Elanna and me to start with. We will have to wait and see about Seven.”

Keeping her facial expression even, she turned to address the EMH again. “Well Doctor, this should give you something to start on. Will you be able to determine if Seven is missing the same gene sequence? Perhaps she did not regress as much as B’Elanna and I because she has less human physiology.”

“A solid hypothesis, Captain. I will begin looking into it as soon as I can get a better assessment of Seven’s current condition. For now, you and Lieutenant Torres will have to make due reliving your youth. I will count this as another vicarious experience for me.”

Behind the doctor, a shrill scream pierced the air. Seven’s sedative had worn off and she was regaining consciousness.

“Captain, you’d better get down here.” The EMH cut the video link and the screen went black.

Tuvok saw the flash of fear in Kathryn’s eyes before she secured that command mask once again. “Captain, I believe you are needed in sickbay. I will work with Lieutenant Paris on the simulations.”

“Agreed Commander. Chakotay, you have the bridge. Dismissed.”

Once in the turbolift, Kathryn leaned back against the bulkhead and closed her eyes. _‘Hang on Seven. I’m coming…’_

 

** Chapter Twenty **

Seven of Nine felt like the weight of a Hirogen hunter was sitting on her chest as her arm lashed out wildly at the invisible Borg drone she was fighting in her subconscious. The doctor was at her side immediately while she struggled to move past the cloud of sedation that was trapping her. Opening her eye to focus on the sensor cluster overhead, she struggled to draw in enough air. “Papa! Help me.” The terrified voice coming from a woman the EMH knew as virtually indestructible was very unsettling.

The sensors on the biobed registered Seven’s increased pulse as her heart worked hard to circulate the blood through her veins. Her lung capacity was diminished, although there was no puncture or deflated portion in either lung. Seven’s cries continued, pleading with invisible terrors that only she could see. As Seven’s blood pressure skyrocketed, the doctor decided he could not wait any longer for her system to stabilize on its own. Pressing the hypospray to Seven’s neck, he flooded her system with fresh nanoprobes. The thrashing stopped and she closed her eye again and slipped back into unconsciousness.

As the nanoprobes disbursed through her system, Seven’s vitals began to stabilize. Her cries reduced to a whimper and her breathing slowed. The EMH ran the tricorder over her again, scowling at the results. Even with the influx of nanoprobes, she had developed a fever.

Behind him, the sickbay doors parted to admit the captain. It was not even three seconds before she was beside him. “Doctor, report.”

“Seven’s sedative has worn off, but the cortical inhibitor is still working to keep her synaptic patterns from becoming too erratic. Her pulse and blood pressure were dangerously high and she began to hyperventilate. I administered a hypospray with replicated nanoprobes, which seem to have settled things down for now. Captain, it is almost as if she as having a nightmare. Seven was thrashing about and calling for her father.”

Kathryn went to the head of the biobed to brush the hair off Seven’s fevered face. The tenderness of the gesture was not lost on the EMH. “Well, Doctor, I would certainly classify reliving the most horrific experience anyone could imagine as a nightmare.”

Kathryn remained planted next to Seven, her eyes watching for a sign of struggle behind the one rapidly moving eye. She continued to blot at the perspiration that pooled along Seven’s hairline with a cloth from the nearby medical cart.

“Doctor…” Kathryn pulled his attention away from the display beside the biobed. “Look, her skin is changing back to its normal pigment. It also looks like she is breathing easier. Will she be able to regain consciousness soon?”

“I think so, captain. The adrenaline level in her system is stabilizing and her pulse is steady. Her fever has leveled off. Hopefully the nanoprobes are working. The fact that her color is returning is a good sign.” He ran the tricorder over her again. “I know it is hard to watch, but the longer she remains unconscious the easier it is for her nanoprobes to work. We have to balance the negative emotional consequences with the positive physical benefits.” The EMH went to the medical console to pull up Seven’s scans. “I have some of her results. Somehow I do not think she would mind if I shared them with you.”

“Thank you, Doctor. Proceed.” Kathryn turned her attention to the monitor, but did not leave Seven’s side.

“The scans on you were very specific and conclusive, given your human physiology. With B’Elanna being half Klingon, her growth plate analysis had a little more margin of error. Although Seven was born a human, she lost so much of her human physiology to the Borg at a young age. I was able to get a good growth plate scan from her right leg. The results give me a pretty good estimation of her human age. I think Seven of Nine is currently a chronological age of nine years.” The doctor stopped to look at the captain, to give her time to digest his findings.

“Doctor, are you sure? She looks much older than nine. She looks almost adult.” Kathryn did not understand how the woman lying beside her could only be nine years old.

The EMH turned to the captain to look her squarely in the eye. He was unsure if the captain knew the gory details of the Borg assimilation process. Given his new suspicions of the captain’s feelings for Seven, he was reluctant to share information he knew would upset her. “Captain, do you know the specifics of how the Borg assimilate their victims?”

“Seven does not talk about it much, for obvious reasons. I know she was in some sort of maturation chamber for a period of time.” Kathryn looked at Seven again, trying her best to keep her facial expression in check. Her heart already ached for what Seven had been through, and now she was about to learn even more of these horrors.

The EMH continued, softening his voice the best he could. “From the way Seven explained the Borg maturation process, she was held in a maturation chamber for five years. That is five of our years, but it translated to seventeen ‘cycles’ of maturation into an adult drone. During that time her body went through stages of transition.”

The doctor called up another set of scans and continued. “During initial stages of assimilation, Borg nanoprobes attach themselves to the victim's red blood cells, and are thereby circulated quickly throughout the body. This is why the victim’s skin color begins to change almost immediately, the nanoprobes spread visibly through the capillaries of the victim's skin. At this point the victim’s individuality is still intact since they were not yet connected to the Hive mind. I have no idea if they have any degree of awareness or consciousness as they are living through this stage.”

The EMH paused to let the captain take in this new information. Her eyes had changed to a dark gray as she worked to keep her anger in check.

“These neonatal drones also had none of the Borg strength or defenses yet. As time went on, the nanoprobes begin self-replicating and producing the larger components that form the necessary Borg implants. The first of these major structures was the neural transceiver. It allowed the Collective to tap into the victim's mind and assume total control of his or her body. Additional life-sustaining implants were also added to take care of the drone’s biological functions. By this time, the new drone's skin coloration had changed to the mottled pale gray we know and their hair falls out. As these cycles went on, small implants began to emerge inside and outside the body. At the end of the maturation process, the new adult drone was then taken to a Borg facility to have larger implants installed, including the various tools and protective exoplating. This is when I believe she lost her eye and hand, and why her ocular implant and left hand have disappeared now. She must have received those later in the maturation process. When she regressed to an earlier age, the transporter buffers did not have a record of her human eye or hand to rematerialize. I am guessing she has regressed to one of the earlier years of her neonatal period.”

Kathryn was silent as she looked at Seven, turning her back to the doctor. He saw her catch one tear with the back of her hand. “So doctor, what happens now?”

“Some components of her abdominal implant are not working at capacity. She had recently begun to eat and drink rather than receiving all her nutritional sustenance from her alcove. What goes in has to come out. Her implant was handling those biological functions, but now I am not sure if her nanoprobes are going to maintain her renal and digestive systems the same way. The skeletal reinforcement of her spine is also gone and her heart and lungs are no longer enhanced. Her immune system is compromised, meaning she is now susceptible to more illness and injury.”

The doctor moved to the biobed and stood beside the captain. “We really need her to regain consciousness so she can tell us how her body is feeling. Maybe if you talk to her it will reach her, bring her back.” Opting to give the captain a bit of privacy, he moved to the medical console and stayed out of the way. He did prepare another hypospray of Ambizine, just in case.

Kathryn took Seven’s right hand in her own, leaning over to speak directly into her ear. “Seven, its Kathryn. I’m here beside you. Can you hear me? You are safe here. Can you come back to me? Please Seven, come back to me…”

The EMH heard the hitch in the captain’s voice as she spoke the last sentence. It was clear to him now that the captain cared very much for Seven. If he admitted it to himself, he knew that deep down Seven returned those feelings. All he wanted was Seven’s happiness, so he would come to terms with the fact that it would be with the captain and not himself.

“Kathryn, help me. Please, Kathryn. I am afraid.” The words mumbled by her beloved cut Kathryn to the core. She hated feeling helpless, feeling powerless to fix this. Captain Janeway - who had lived through encounters with Cardassians, Kazon and Vidiians - could not protect Seven from the unimaginable suffering she was living through now.

Kathryn stood vigil beside Seven, talking to her and wiping her brow as her fever lingered over three hours. There would be times when it felt like Seven was waking up, only to be pulled back under a minute later. She would sometimes mumble something or call out, but did not regain consciousness. Kathryn worried even more now than when Seven’s cortical node was failing the prior year. She had almost lost her then, and did not have the courage to tell Seven how she really felt. Kathryn vowed not to make the same mistake this time.

“Seven, darling, please wake up.” Kathryn whispered a quiet plea. “I need you Seven. I love you, I can’t lose you…”

Somewhere in Seven’s subconscious, beneath the green fog of a Borg cube and the sound of a million voices, she heard one very clearly. She heard Kathryn say she loved her.

 

** Chapter Twenty-One **

Seven was still unconscious when B’Elanna arrived in sickbay a short time later. It was no surprise that Kathryn was at Seven’s side. She noticed that Kathryn was holding Seven’s hand, and that her head was resting on her other arm as she leaned against the side of the biobed. B’Elanna approached the pair quietly so she would not startle or wake the captain.

Circling around the bed, B’Elanna was surprised to find Seven still in her red silky pajamas. Dried blood matted her hair and sweat beaded around her forehead, but her skin pigmentation was back to normal. Her eyes were closed, with only one socket registering the rapid movement of an eyeball underneath the lid.

The EMH rounded the corner out of his office and quietly joined B’Elanna at Seven’s bedside. “Believe it or not, she is much better. I flooded her system with replicated nanoprobes, which are helping to stabilize her implants. You can see her skin is normal again.”

“That’s a good sign. I would have thought her nanoprobes would have worked their hygiene magic and cleaned her up a bit. Why is she still in the same clothes with blood in her hair?” B’Elanna gently tucked a strand of hair behind Seven’s ear. It was unsettling to see the normally pristine ex-Borg looking so disheveled.

The doctor ran the tricorder over Seven again to get updated readings. “Her vitals are stable, and have been for an hour now. I can only surmise that the nanoprobes are working on more important things than her hair.”

“So you wanted my help with something?” B’Elanna did shift her gaze from Seven’s still form.

“Yes I do. When Seven regains consciousness she will need to regenerate. I am assuming her portable regenerator is lost on the planet’s surface, so we will have to get her to her alcove. Can you run a full diagnostic on it first; to be sure nothing is out of alignment? I don’t want to tax her system any more than it already has been.”

The doctor and B’Elanna were both distracted by the whimpered mumblings coming from Seven. “It hurts. Please stop. I want my Papa…”

“Doc, this is awful. Can’t you do anything to stop it?” B’Elanna looked at her friend as she seemed to fade in and out of semi-consciousness.

“These are Seven’s own memories she is experiencing. It is not like the time when she was displaying the personalities of those she assisted in assimilating. As painful as it is to watch, her being unconscious is allowing her nanoprobes to repair her internal systems more efficiently. If I bring her out of it forcibly, it may jeopardize her system and she will have to finish processing these memories later. It is better for her subconscious mind to deal with it now, while I can supervise her. I wouldn’t want this to happen alone in her alcove during a regeneration cycle.” The EMH returned the tricorder to the console a short distance away as he motioned for B’Elanna to join him.

“The Captain has not left Seven’s side since the end of the senior staff meeting. She is exhausted, physically and mentally. I tried to get her to rest on a biobed, but she would not hear of it. She has not let go of Seven’s hand in hours. I know that they are close, but I did not expect this level of emotional attachment. Did something happen between them on the away mission?” The EMH knew the answer, but wanted to confirm his suspicions.

B’Elanna eyed him skeptically. It was common knowledge that the doctor had a special bond with Seven, and that knowing Seven was involved with someone else may tear apart his holographic heart. “I only have my own suspicions and opinions Doc. The captain and Seven have always been pretty close. I will let you draw your own conclusions, but I will say that your conclusions are usually right.” B’Elanna smiled at the EMH over her shoulder as she went to the sickbay replicator.

“Water, 35 degrees Celsius, in a shallow basin with a washcloth. Also give me a small bed pillow.” B’Elanna waited for the replicator to materialize the items. She put the washcloth in the water and grabbed the pillow as she made her way quietly back to Seven’s bedside.

Moving a medical cart closer, she placed the basin at the head of Seven’s bed. She then moved to stand next to Kathryn and gently lifted the captain’s head as she slipped the pillow under her. The captain stirred slightly but did not awaken, a sign that she was quite exhausted.

Moving back to the head of the bed, B’Elanna carefully she squeezed out the excessive water and began to wipe Seven’s forehead and right temple. The warmth of the tepid water began to break apart the dried blood as B’Elanna tenderly scrubbed away the traces of blood and sweat from Seven’s skin. She dipped the cloth again and went to work cleaning the remnants of blood from Seven’s hairline.

The EMH came over with a set of sickbay blue pajamas in his hands. “Now that she is stable, we should get her into these. They will help regulate her temperature better than what she has on now.”

B’Elanna took the clothing from the doctor and set it on the tray beside her. “I will do it when I finish with her hair. She will probably appreciate feeling cleaner, since all know how she feels about perfection. Hair with caked on blood would hardly meet with that perfection criteria.”

“Really B’Elanna, I am her doctor. I doubt she will object to me dressing her.” The EMH looked down at B’Elanna with a challenge in his eyes.

B’Elanna put the washcloth back in the basis and turned her full attention to the doctor. “Well Doc, I was there when she put those pajamas on and I can guarantee she will be more comfortable with me helping her again with their removal.” B’Elanna’s voice was louder than she intended as she held her ground, glaring up into the EMH’s eyes.

Kathryn lifted her head and opened her eyes to the standoff next to her at the head of the biobed. “Well, I am her…” Kathryn paused, not knowing just how to finish her sentence in front of B’Elanna and the doctor. “…her friend, as well as the Captain. I think B’Elanna and I can handle this Doctor. Thank you for your offer of help.” The look in Kathryn’s eyes clearly told the doctor he was dismissed.

“As you wish, Captain. I will be in my office. Alert me if there are any changes in her condition.”

Kathryn stood and moved closer to the head of the bed. She ran her fingers through Seven’s damp hair and brushed it back away from her face. It was a tender gesture that matched the look of love and concern in Kathryn’s eyes. B’Elanna caught a glimpse of that look briefly before Kathryn assumed a more authoritative posture.

“Really, Capt… Kathryn. You don’t have to hide your feelings in front of me. It is as plain as the ridges on my forehead that you care a great deal for Seven.” B’Elanna moved around the biobed to stand next to Kathryn. “I know you are fiercely protective of your personal life. Your secret is safe with me.”

Kathryn appreciated the words and gesture from her chief engineer, her friend. She put her hand on B’Elanna’s shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. “Thank you. I appreciate your continued discretion. In fact I require it. And for the record…” Kathryn eyed B’Elanna with a piercing glare of her blue-gray eyes, accompanied by a sly grin. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Understood, Captain.” B’Elanna returned the smile as she turned her attention back to Seven.

“Computer, initiate privacy screen around biobed one.” Kathryn waited as the computer materialized a barrier between the biobed area and the rest of sickbay.

 _‘Privacy screen initiated.’_ Voyager’s computer replied as a dark wall enclosed the circular room. It was similar to a force field, with a level of transparency from the inside so the occupants can see what is going on outside the barrier. Tthe view was obstructed completely to anyone on the other side.

Kathryn removed the lightweight blanket that covered Seven. She noticed a slight shiver as the cooler air made contact with Seven’s skin. _‘I can do this. I have seen Seven undressed in sickbay before. This is no different…’_

Kathryn realized she was not tall enough now to easily reach across the biobed. Kneeling on the chair beside the bed gave Kathryn enough height to hover over Seven. Being this close to Seven’s face, to her lovely lips, made Kathryn’s heart ache as she remembered their first kiss only a day ago. She fought to keep her focus as he fingers fumbled at the top button of Seven’s pajama top. She looked over her shoulder to see if B’Elanna was watching her struggle.

For her part, B’Elanna stood off to the side at the foot of the biobed. She did not want to make Kathryn uncomfortable, so she made busy work of unfolding the blue sickbay pajamas.

Kathryn continued with the second and third button as she slowly unfastened the red silky material that was covering Seven’s upper body. As the material fell away, she noticed Seven’s skin shiver again. Kathryn had every intention of making quick work of undressing Seven, but she could not stop her gaze from settling on the most perfect breasts she had ever seen. Seven’s skin was a creamy alabaster and flawlessly smooth. Her peach colored nipples pebbled in the cooler air when exposed from under the silky fabric. Kathryn’s pulse quickened as she tried not to imagine taking one of them in her mouth.

Attempting to divert her thoughts, Kathryn focused on the last two buttons to finally part the red fabric. Her eyes followed down Seven’s abdomen to the chevron shaped implant that ran in two thick bands, peeking out above the waist of her pants over each hip as they disappeared into the skin.

“B’Elanna, help me sit her up please.” Kathryn called over her shoulder to B’Elanna, as she put her arms around and underneath Seven’s naked torso. It took a bit of effort to pull Seven forward, since she was completely limp in Kathryn’s arms. Seven’s unconscious body slumped forward, her breasts pressed against Kathryn with her head essentially resting on the captain’s smaller shoulder. More than anything, Kathryn wished that she was holding a conscious and healthy Seven in her arms again.

B’Elanna brought another chair close to the head of the biobed behind Seven and climbed up on her knees also. She pulled the red pajamas down and off Seven’s arms as Kathryn held her in almost an embrace. This kept Seven in an upright position, and provided a level of modesty in B’Elanna’s presence. Kathryn and B’Elanna both gasped at the mangled stump they revealed when the pajama top fell away. In an ordinary amputation, the skin would have closed around the end of the bone neatly. This looked like a Borg hatch job. Seven’s skin puckered unevenly and was heavily scarred. “Kahless, what a mess.” B’Elanna looked at Kathryn and again saw the anger and pain in her eyes.

As B’Elanna reached for Seven’s right arm, both women’s attention focused on a large scarred indentation where her upper arm implant used to be. Trying to break the tension, B’Elanna offered her thoughts on this missing implant. “Well, her Borg upper body strength is likely gone. I wonder if she could still pin me to the deck...?”

“Let’s not find out, Lieutenant.” Kathryn voice was laced with sarcasm as she smiled at B’Elanna.

Once B’Elanna had Seven’s right arm in the sleeve of the pajama top, she handed the fabric around the front to Kathryn. “I’ll hold her from the back while you slip her right arm in.”

With her left arm still wrapped around Seven’s waist, Kathryn maneuvered the amputated arm in to the sleeve of the garment and pulled it up over Seven’s shoulders. B’Elanna tugged the top up completely and closed the three fasteners in the back as Kathryn’s right arm went around Seven’s waist again. B’Elanna looked over Seven’s shoulder at Kathryn and saw the profound sorrow in her captain’s eyes. Kathryn did not want to let go of her the hold on the woman in her arms. B’Elanna moved back to the foot of the bed to give Kathryn another minute with Seven in her protective embrace.

A larger shiver from Seven brought Kathryn’s attention back to the task at hand. She laid Seven back down and withdrew her arms, immediately feeling the loss of Seven’s naked skin beneath her hands.

Kathryn climbed down and moved her chair closer to the foot of the bed. Again she climbed to her knees to reach across Seven. Hooking the first two fingers of each hand over the elastic waistband, Kathryn began to slowly slide the pajama bottoms down Seven’s hips.

With a bit of a tug, Kathryn pulled the silky material down from under Seven’s backside and down her thighs. Her eyes followed the V-shape of the abdominal implant as it came to a center point just above a thatch of light dark blond coils. The bands of metal inlaid in Seven’s skin were a cool blue-silver contrast to her warm peach skin.

B’Elanna returned to the head of the bed, again wiping at Seven’s hair. She would wait for Kathryn to ask if she needed help putting Seven’s pajama pants on.

Once Kathryn had the red silky bottoms removed, she replaced the blanket across Seven’s lower half while she gathered the replacement garment that was lying across the foot of the biobed. “B’Elanna, can you help me get these back on? It will be easier with one of us on each side, instead of moving the chair back and forth.”

B’Elanna brought her chair to the opposite side of the biobed and climbed back up. She gathered the pant leg in her hand as Kathryn slid the blanket upward slightly, revealing Seven’s lower legs. The fine metal tendrils that Kathryn had seen circling Seven’s ankle were gone, along with the implant that anchored behind her left calf. Much like her right bicep, the calf muscle was scarred and indented. B’Elanna looked from Seven’s leg across to Kathryn. Again, she saw the pain on Kathryn’s face as more of the Borg inflicted damage became visible. “Guess she can’t outrun me now either.”

Keeping the blanked in place, the two women worked to get Seven’s pajama bottoms replaced. When they finished, Kathryn smiled faintly. “My velocity reputation will remain too, for now. Frankly, I am surprised she has not beaten me yet. She had come pretty close to beating me a few times, but sometimes experience can outmaneuver physical strength. I don’t think she will be playing anytime soon in her current condition.”

As Kathryn’s face softened and her eyes cast downward, B’Elanna reached across the table and took her captain’s hand. “I am sure she will be back in the holodeck with you soon enough. It was only a matter of time until she does take that velocity title. We will get her back.”

“I would gladly let her have it.” Kathryn favored B’Elanna with a half-smile and a squeeze of her hand.

 

** Chapter Twenty-Two**

On holodeck one, Tuvok arrived to find Harry and Tom finishing yet another simulation. This time, when the holographic image of the captain rematerialized, she looked a little older - but not restored to her adult form. Harry was feeling frustrated at the slow progress they were making. This failed attempt was number seventeen.

“I don’t know Harry. I think we need to actually beam them back to the planet’s surface and then return them to the ship with the missing RVN sequences added. It looks like B’Elanna was right. Just sending them into the pattern buffer and back again doesn't quite do it.” Tom returned to the holodeck control panel behind him, ending the simulation with a few keystrokes.

“Lieutenant Paris, Ensign Kim. Have your simulations provided us a plan to restore the away team to their former ages?” Tuvok stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face his officers.

It was Harry who spoke up first. “Commander, each time we try to transport them with their RVN sequences added to the containment beam, they rematerialize slightly older but not completely restored. We have attempted to dematerialize them and rematerialize them in the same place. That offered very little age progression.”

Tom added his findings next. “We simulated beaming them to sickbay, but they materialized there incompletely restored as well. These are just the Captain and B’Elanna. We have not even attempted a simulation with Seven yet.”

Tuvok paused and reflected on this information. “We would be well advised to recreate the conditions of the original transport as close as possible, including the addition of the magnetic interference. I believe we will be most successful if we transport the captain and the away team back down to the original coordinates on the planet and then duplicate the emergency beam-out.”

Tom and Harry exchanged a knowing smile. “That’s exactly what we were thinking. B’Elanna was here earlier and agrees.” Tom was starting to feel hopeful that he would get his adult wife back in one piece soon.

“Commander, before we extracted the away team there was a storm threatening that part of the planet. Do you know if there is even anything left from their camp location?” Harry looked at Tuvok questioningly. If the planetary atmosphere changed and there was no camp to beam them back to, they would have to work harder to recreate the exact conditions. “B’Elanna mentioned that we really should try to retrieve Seven’s portable regenerator, if possible.”

“You are correct Ensign. There was a storm we were monitoring, but it never made it to that part of the planet. It is my estimation that the away team camp will be very much as they left it.” Tuvok tapped his combadge to open a hail.

“Tuvok to the bridge.”

It was Chakotay who replied. _‘Go ahead, Commander.’_

“Lieutenants Torres and Paris, along with Ensign Kim, have completed the transporter simulations. The best result will require us to return to station keeping in orbit around the planet. Please have the helm set in a course to return to the same coordinates we maintained during the away mission. I will brief the Captain and return to the bridge shortly. Tuvok out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In sickbay it had been five more hours since Seven had hovered near the surface of consciousness. The EMH noted that her vitals were becoming stronger and her periods of cortical disturbance were becoming fewer and farther between. Her adrenaline levels had remained constant and her breathing evened out. All signs pointed to Seven regaining consciousness at any time.

It had now been nearly fourteen hours since the emergency beam out. Kathryn was exhausted, but she would not leave Seven’s side. B’Elanna had replicated a chicken salad sandwich, which Kathryn had only picked at. Along with another cup of coffee, Kathryn had managed to drink a few glasses of water. This was only after the EMH threatened to confine her to a biobed with forced fluids for hydration.

“Really Doctor, I am fine.” An ill-timed yarn rendered her protest useless. The dark circles forming under Kathryn’s eyes and the uncharacteristic slump of her shoulders spoke volumes.

“Captain, you really need to…” An incoming hail interrupted the doctor’s chastisement.

_‘Tuvok to Captain Janeway.’_

“Saved by the bell. Go ahead, Tuvok.”

_‘We have finished our first round of holodeck simulation tests and find it prudent to return to the planet. Lieutenant Torres can brief you on the findings from the simulations since I anticipate you will not want to leave sickbay. How is Seven of Nine doing?’_

“She is better, thank you for asking. The doctor feels she may regain consciousness any time. I will be in sickbay until further notice. Please work with Commander Chakotay to make any adjustments to the crew rotation on the bridge. I know you have been awake for as long as we have.” Kathryn was looking at Seven as she finished addressing Tuvok. “Have Harry retire to his quarters for some sleep now so that he can take the bridge tonight. You need to get some rest too. I will keep you informed of any changes here. Janeway out.”

“Captain, you really should heed your own advice. I can hail you when Seven wakes.” The EMH was hopeful that Kathryn would nap for a bit, but deep down he knew otherwise.

“Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate your continued concern for my welfare. I can assure you I will have plenty of time to rest once Seven recovers.”

“As you wish. I will be in my office.” The doctor turned his attention to B’Elanna, who was still nearby. “I cannot force the captain to sleep, but I can highly recommend you return to your quarters Lieutenant. I need you rested and healthy before we send you back through that transporter.”

“I concur, Lieutenant. Go get some sleep. I will call you when she wakes up.” The captain gave B’Elanna a stern look, followed by a slight smile.

B’Elanna returned the smile. “I will comply.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she favored the captain with a dramatic eye roll before turning to exit sickbay.

Kathryn returned her attention to the woman beside her and took her hand as she brought her face close to Seven’s. The doctor was at his desk reviewing Seven’s latest scans, which left Kathryn alone with Seven again. “Darling, its Kathryn. I want you to know I will be here as long as you need me. I am not leaving until you wake up and tell us you are okay. Please wake up soon Seven. I know I have fought this for years, but I can’t fight it anymore. I love you, Seven. I need you with me. Please come back to me.”

Kathryn sat back in the chair and rested her head on the pillow B’Elanna brought her earlier to soften the hard edge of the biobed. As she laid her head down next to Seven’s hand, she placed a tender kiss on Seven’s palm. It felt so good to close her eyes, if only for a few minutes.

Unbeknownst to Kathryn, the mere act of brushing her lips against Seven’s skin had sent goose bumps up the ex-Borg’s arm. A small smile formed on Seven’s lips.

 

** Chapter Twenty-Three**

Seven slowly opened her eye to the dim lights of the sensor cluster overhead. She did not know the hour, but surmised she had been unconscious for some time. She moved her arm slightly and registered that the silky fabric that she found so pleasing before was replaced with the synthetic fabric of sickbay pajamas. Taking a minute to assess her surroundings, she realized there was a slight weight pressing against her right hip. Lifting her head slightly, she smiled when she realized it was Kathryn’s head resting beside her.

Seven did not want to wake her. She analyzed Kathryn’s features, concerned about the pale skin and purplish coloring under the captain’s closed eyes. Even though it was the face of a younger Kathryn, Seven was still mesmerized by the striking beauty before her. Seven reached out carefully to stroke Kathryn’s hair as she slept.

The sensors registered the change in Seven’s consciousness and alerted the EMH in his office. He was immediately beside Seven, tricorder in hand, as he started asking her questions.

“Shhh, Doctor. I do not want to wake Kathr… the Captain.” Seven did not understand the hurt look in the EMH’s eyes. “She does not look well. How long have I been unconscious? Has she been asleep long? Have you finished your medical analysis of the captain and B’Elanna?” Seven peppered the EMH with a slew of whispered questions.

“Slow down, Seven. I will answer your questions all in good time. You have been in and out of consciousness for over fourteen hours now. The captain has been here since you lost consciousness and started having the disturbance in your cortical node. She and B’Elanna helped to get you changed and cleaned up earlier. I sent B’Elanna to her quarters to rest, but the captain refused to leave. She has been very concerned about you.” The EMH noticed the grin that spread across Seven’s face at his last remark, before she realized her slip and returned her features to a neutral state. He really did want to be happy for Seven, even if it meant her heart belonged to another.

Seven continued to brush the auburn locks away from Kathryn’s forehead, not caring at this point that the doctor was watching her. It felt good to touch Kathryn like this. It made her feel safe, even with all that was going on around her.

“Seven…?” A groggy Kathryn lifted her head when she registered Seven’s fingers moving along her hairline.

“Yes, Kathr… Captain. I am awake.” When Kathryn opened her eyes and smiled at Seven, for a moment all was right in the universe.

The EMH was uncomfortable with the tenderness and caring clearly displayed between his two crewmates. He coughed uncomfortably to get their attention. “I will give you two a few minutes, but then I need to talk to Seven to go over her medical condition. You are welcome to stay Captain, assuming it is okay with you Seven.” With that, the EMH gave Seven one last glance before he deactivated his program and vanished from sight.

Kathryn was on her feet beside the head of the biobed as soon as the EMH dematerialized. Still holding Seven’s remaining hand, she used her right hand to brush tenderly along Seven’s cheek where the starburst implant once was.

“I was so worried about you. You gave us all quite a scare. Do you remember anything?” Kathryn stood on her tip toes to try to get closer to Seven as she inwardly grumbled at the inconvenience of being shorter.

Seven attempted to sit up, only to sway slightly as her head lifted off the biobed. Lying back down, Seven turned her head to the side so she could better look at the woman who was the center of her world. She rotated on to her right side to face Kathryn. Without thinking, she raised her left arm in an attempt to reach for Kathryn as the blue fabric hung limp from the blunt end of her arm.

Seven’s remaining eye went wide in realization as the memory of the last several hours came crashing down on her. “I remember the Borg taking me from the Raven and locking me away. I remember the implants from when I was first assimilated. My cortical node is not repressing these experiences. Kathryn, I remember…” Seven began to panic as a glazed look washed over her open eye. Her breathing was shallow as a look of terror settled on her fine features.

Kathryn needed to hold Seven, needed to comfort and reassure her. Using the chair, she climbed up on the biobed and sat next to Seven, leaning over to pull her into the safety of her embrace. “Shhh, I’m here love. You are awake and safe in sickbay. I’m so sorry you have to go through this. I would do anything if I could take it away.” Kathryn continued to hold Seven silently, giving the ex-Borg time to reconcile all the thoughts and emotions she was likely processing. This also gave Kathryn a few minutes to resurrect some of the command mask that she set to the side for hours. Seven needed her to be strong now, to help her adjust to her new reality.

 

** Chapter Twenty-Four**

Seven did not know if it was the gentle rocking in Kathryn’s warm embrace, or the reassuring words spoken so tenderly, but something settled her mind and slowed her pulse. She registered her nanoprobes circulating through her body, albeit more slowly, to calm her pulmonary and cardiac functions. Something did not feel right in her abdomen though.

“Kathryn, I am feeling a strong discomfort in my lower abdomen, behind my implant. It is also hard to take a full breath. Did the doctor determine the extent of damage to my biological and cybernetic systems while I was unconscious?”

Kathryn pulled back to look at Seven. She reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Seven’s ear as she smiled at her reassuringly. “I know the doctor was scanning you constantly. He also briefed me on what he feels your chronological age is now and…” Kathryn broke eye contact with Seven and looked down at her lap as a wave of anger and sadness pulsed through her veins. “…and he explained what he could about Borg maturation chambers. Let’s have him explain.”

“Computer, activate EMH.” Janeway waited for the doctor to materialize before them.

“What is the nature of the medical emer…? Ah Seven, I see you are sitting up. Does this mean you are feeling better?” The doctor moved to the side of the biobed, tricorder in hand.

“Yes, Doctor. I am having some discomfort and difficulty breathing. I require you to repair me now please.” Seven laid back down as Kathryn jumped off the edge of the biobed and moved to stand beside Seven’s head.

“Doctor, Seven was saying that her stomach hurts behind her implant. Do you know what is causing this?” Kathryn waited eagerly for answers as the EMH passed the tricorder across Seven’s abdomen.

“Well, it looks like your bladder is full Seven. Your nanoprobes are focused on your other systems and have not kept up the maintenance of your renal system. You only have one remaining kidney, which is taxed at the moment trying to maintain the electrolytes in your system and process the waste that the abdominal implant took care of before. I am going to have to recreate your urethra so you can assume yet another human biological function – urination. For now I can insert a hyposyringe to remove some of the liquid waste and make you more comfortable.” The doctor turned to the medical cart to retrieve the syringe. “This should not hurt a bit.”

“Doctor, are you saying that I will have to start eliminating my body’s liquid waste myself?” Seven looked horrified as the prospect of his human biological function.

“Yes, Seven. Not to worry, it could be worse.” The EMH lifted the blue pajama top slightly and pressed the syringe to the left of the abdominal band. Instantly the tubular chamber filled with a very dark amber liquid. Seven looked away in disgust.

“Doctor, I fail to see how it ‘could be worse’ since the substance you just extracted from me looked distressing.”

“Seven, it is not as terrible as it seems. I will help you learn to manage this. When the doctor says that it could be worse, he is referring to the elimination of solid biological waste.” Kathryn patted the back of Seven’s hand reassuringly as a look of terror passed across her features.

“Yes, Seven. The Captain is correct. Right now your abdominal implant is still managing the solid waste. Given the hearty meal you apparently had on the planet, it is a good thing too." The EMH turned to the medical console to review the most recent vitals on display as Seven looked to Kathryn for reassurance.

Kathryn saw the confusion and concern warring across Seven’s features. She had always been the one to guide Seven’s return to humanity, so helping her adjust to using a bathroom would just be another thing on the long list. “Seven, we will get you through this.”

The doctor discarded the hyposyringe in the biological waste disposal unit and returned his attention to the two women. “There, you should feel less pressure. I was hoping your nanoprobes would resume the maintenance of your renal system, but since they are not we should consider moving forward with the repair surgery. I don’t want to have your human systems taxing your body as it recovers and rebuilds. First I want to brief you on what I have discovered from your medical scans. I am hoping you can fill in some of the blanks for us.”

Seven sat up and swing her legs over the side of the biobed, but did not attempt to stand yet. She still felt very weak and her shoulders were uncomfortable. “Doctor, why am I experiencing soreness in my trapezius and latissimus muscles? It is difficult to sit up straight.”

“Yes, I was afraid of that.” The doctor called up a skeletal display on the medical console. “Some of your internal implants and structures are either missing or rendered inactive. Specifically, the Borg enhanced skeletal supports along your spine are absent. This is why you are sitting slightly slumped over and your shoulders feel heavy. Your human musculature is not accustomed to supporting the weight of your heart and lungs and your spinal column is lacking the structural reinforcement previously infused with your spine. Your lung capacity is also diminished, which is why you are having difficulty drawing in a full breath.”

“Doctor, I do not like these deficiencies. Can you replace the skeletal support? My arm and leg implants are not functioning properly either. There is a tingling sensation I have not experienced previously. What is the cause of this and can the damage be reversed?” Seven began to feel agitated as the feeling of panic she experienced earlier threatened to return.

“The tingling sensation is due to your nerve endings being severed where they were attached to the implants. The implant on your right bicep and your left calf are no longer there. It would help greatly if we understood better the process you went through during your cycles in the Borg maturation chamber. I can tell you what believe is happening, but my knowledge is limited to what you have shared previously.” The EMH softened his voice and stepped closer to the biobed. “I understand this will be difficult for you, but in order to recommend the best course of treatment I need to have the process explained in more detail. Can you do that Seven?”

Seven looked at Kathryn with wide eyes. “Captain, I am frightened. My cortical node failsafe is inoperative. It has stopped blocking these experiences from my memory. It is… painful… to discuss.”

“Seven, I know we agreed to drop the titles when we are alone or off duty. In this case, I think it is okay for you to call me ‘Kathryn’ in front of the Doctor. I know this scares you. I will do whatever I can to make this easier, but we really need to understand what stage of Borg assimilation you reverted back to.” Kathryn pulled the chair over to climb back on the biobed, sitting as close to Seven as she could without actually touching her. Her legs dangled from the side of the biobed, but were much shorter than Seven’s were.

Seven attempted to straighten up, only to grimace when a pain shot across her shoulder blades. Kathryn saw the discomfort shadow Seven’s features. “Seven, I will rub your shoulders later to help relieve some of the stiffness. Maybe even a warm bath would help. I know it helps me tremendously.”

“Capt… Kathryn, I now have a better appreciation for the times when you told me your neck and shoulders caused you discomfort. I do not like being damaged in this way.”

Seven turned her attention back to the EMH and thought of how to explain what she knew of the Borg maturation process in general, as well as what she was now aware of in regard to herself specifically.

“Very well, Doctor. As you know, my parents and I crash landed when the Raven hit an ion storm in the year 2356. I was six years old at the time. The Borg transported me back to a sphere, along with my parents. I did not… see them… again.” Seven paused and gazed across the room as a tear escaped the rim of her lower eyelid. She shook her head as if to clear the mental picture away and continued.

“I spent five years in the Borg maturation chamber. During that time, my physiology transformed slowly into that of an adult drone. This happened over the course of seventeen maturation cycles. Each year my development was accelerated so that at the end of the five years my body was essentially that of a fully grown human around the chronological age of twenty.”

“Fascinating. Your growth plate analysis puts you at a chronological age now of approximately nine human years, yet you hardly look that age. That would make it about half way through your maturation process. What state of transformation were you at then?” The EMH was trying to balance his medical curiosity with a respect for the difficulty this retelling was causing Seven.

Seven looked at Kathryn again, needing the strength and reassurance of the woman who sat beside her. It pleased her when she felt the gentle squeeze of Kathryn’s hand on her shoulder.

Taking as much of a deep breath as she could, Seven continued. “The Borg maturation process follows a similar protocol for most humanoid assimilations. In my case, the first chronological year in the maturation chamber accelerated my growth by the equivalent of two years. This is when the Borg implanted a neural transceiver in my upper spinal column, which linked me to the Collective. I was also equipped with the cortical node to manage the further development of my implants as I moved into the next stage of maturation. Nanoprobes in my system began to build the essential implants to process my biological functions and system requirements, including my abdominal implant which provided me with the nutrients my human systems needed. During the second year, my body again aged in an accelerated fashion as my cardiac and respiratory system were reinforced and a neural processor placed just below my rib cage to store all information and instructions received from the Collective. The abdominal implant kept my biological systems functioning and my body growing physically. I would estimate my advanced age to be around eleven years old at that time.”

Before Seven could continue, Kathryn interrupted her. “So you are saying that when you were chronologically eight or nine years old, your body was the equivalent of an eleven year old?”

“Yes, Kathryn. The accelerated growth the first two years was slower so my human biology could adapt to the invasive Borg mechanical components. By the time I was in my third year of maturation, nine years from my birth, my body developed to the point of a human age fourteen. I do not remember the specifics of the fourth or fifth years as my connection to the Hive mind was fully active and my individuality was completely eradicated. I can extrapolate, based on the age acceleration, that my body developed to that of a seventeen year old during the fourth year. Nanoprobes continued to strengthen my skeletal system and musculature to give me the enhanced stamina and endurance. Logic would dictate that is when my bicep and calf implant were activated. My hearing became enhanced and my body developed defenses against environmental injury and many forms of radiation, including chroniton and sub nucleonic radiation.”

The doctor knit his eyebrows together as he processed the new information Seven had provided. Her explanation of the maturation timeline correlated with his theories on the why some of her implants were now absent. “So if I understand you correctly, you still had your human eye and arm during the stages of maturation. That would explain why your age regression in the transporter matter stream rematerialized you without them. The transporter memory buffers did not have a record of your human eye or arm so when you beamed back to a stage when you did not have the Borg implants, the transporter system had nothing to restore. This would account for your mandibular implant and those on your arm and leg as well. Since you did not have those implants yet at the chronological age of nine, the transporter had nothing to rematerialize.”

“That is accurate, Doctor. At the completion of the final year of maturation, I transported to a Borg cube for full exoplating and attachment of task specific tools. That is when my human eye was excised and replaced with the ocular implant and my lower arm and hand were replaced with a mechanical appendage that housed my assimilation tubules. I would extrapolate my age to be that of a human age nineteen or twenty by that time, even though it had only been eleven years since my birth.” Seven’s voice trailed off as she looked down at the limp blue fabric that would have been covering her left arm.

Seven looked at Kathryn with a pained expression. Kathryn’s hand went to Seven’s face to gently turn her chin so they were facing each other. “Then you spent thirteen years in the Collective as a drone before we rescued you on stardate 52619.”

“Yes, Kathryn. You are correct. It was twenty-four years since my birth when you freed me from the Collective. In case I had not said it previously, I want to thank you… for bringing me into the Voyager family.” Seven managed a small smile when she thought about how different her life was now, as an individual. Although she fought it greatly at the time, being cut off from the Collective was the best thing that had ever happened to her. It brought Kathryn into her life.

“We should be the ones thanking you, Seven. You have enriched all of our lives tremendously since you have been with us. I can't imagine Voyager without you.” Kathryn looked up at Seven’s face and caught a single tear that slid down her cheek.

“And I cannot imagine being without you either.”

 

** Chapter Twenty-Five**

Voyager had returned to station keeping in a synchronous orbit around the fifth planet of the Quaxar system. It had been less than a day since the original transporter accident that age regressed the away team. In that time Tom and Harry had come up with a plan to correct the transporter malfunction, which included returning to the original beam out coordinates on the planet. Final holodeck simulations were successful in returning the Captain and B’Elanna to their current adult ages, but no simulations were conducted for Seven yet as her medical condition was not known. Before a holodeck simulation could be run, they would have to program a new younger version of Seven, without her implants.

In his office in sickbay, the EMH sat at his computer terminal reviewing his plans for Seven’s renal system reconstruction. It would be a fairly simple procedure; one that was minimally invasive to avoid putting a significant burden on Seven’s already fatigued human physiology. At the same time, he planned to fit her with the prosthetic eye. It was early evening, almost 1900 hours, when he heard the sound of sickbay doors opening.

B’Elanna walked across sickbay directly to the biobed where Seven and Kathryn were seated. Both women looked exhausted, but happy just to be in each other’s company.

“Hey Seven, I’m really glad to see you awake. I hope you don’t mind that I helped get you cleaned up a bit while you were out. Given how you feel about perfection, I did not think you wanted to wake up to matted debris in your hair.” B’Elanna grabbed the nearby chair and used it to hop up on the biobed next to Seven. Unlike the Captain, whose legs dangled over the side of the biobed, B’Elanna sat cross-legged at the head of the bed and faced her two friends.

“Thank you, B’Elanna. I do appreciate your assistance while I was unconscious. You are correct in your assumption that awakening to soiled clothing and inadequate personal hygiene is something that would have caused me distress.”

“I thought so.” B’Elanna smiled before continuing with her questions. “So what did the Doc say? Is he going to spring you soon? I thought if you wanted, you could stay in my quarters tonight. I am running a level five diagnostic on your alcove just for safe keeping, so no regenerating for you just yet. Tom is staying with Harry so we will have the place to ourselves. What do you think? Want to bunk with me?”

“Thank you for the offer, but I need to have the Doctor complete a minor surgery before I can leave sickbay. After that, I had not thought about where I would go. I assumed I would continue with my duties as I had previously and regenerate in the cargo bay.” Seven turned to look at Kathryn with an unspoken question on her face.

Seven might now have considered what she would do when her time in sickbay was over, but Kathryn had thought about it in great detail. “Actually, B’Elanna, Seven is going to stay with me while she recuperates. I want to keep an eye on her and help her adjust to some of the changes she is going through. I am counting on you to help figure out how to reverse all this, which is why I ordered you to get some sleep earlier. You have not been gone that long. Why are you here in sickbay so soon?” Kathryn raised her eyebrows at the pint sized engineer as she waited for the answer.

“Captain, I tried to sleep but the bed was so big and empty. I guess I missed Tom’s snoring. I know Tom and Harry have finished the holodeck simulations on both of our age reversal plans. There is nothing else we can do until the doc gives us a report on Seven’s physical condition. I figured if there was something to report, I could get a jump on the holomatrix reprogramming.” B’Elanna knew the captain was not going to let her stay; she just really wanted some company.

Kathryn gave B’Elanna a half-smile before continuing. “I can appreciate how difficult this is for you – for all of us – but I need you rested and healthy to have the best chances at getting this transporter snafu reversed. Did you at least nap a bit this afternoon?”

“I might ask the same about you, Captain…” B’Elanna eyed Kathryn with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal. You go back to your quarters, eat dinner and get some sleep. I will do the same as soon as Seven is released. We can meet for breakfast in my quarters at 0900. Deal?” Kathryn really did not want to order B’Elanna back to her empty quarters, but she would if necessary.

“Okay, but don’t you want me to brief you on the transporter tests…”

Kathryn interrupted B’Elanna, realizing she was not going to go easily. “You are stalling Lieutenant. We can go over the transporter simulations tomorrow. Right now you only need to worry about dinner and bed. That’s an order.” Kathryn’s tone was authoritative, but she softened it with a gentle smile.

The sight of a pouty Klingon almost made Seven chuckle as B’Elanna jumped off the biobed and headed toward the sickbay doors. “I’ll see you tomorrow Seven. Make sure the Captain keeps her end of the deal. She needs the sleep too.”

“She will comply, B’Elanna. Thank you.” Seven smiled at her friend one last time before returning her attention to the woman who sat to her left. “Kathryn, you know she is right. You need to eat something and get some sleep as well. I am sure I will be fine here. The doctor will want to take care of the renal reconstruction yet tonight, which is my preference as well. The time I am in surgery will be a good chance for you to return to your quarters.”

“Nonsense, I plan to stay right here.” Kathryn stifled a yarn, irritated with herself for the outward display of her own fatigue.

“Please, Kathryn, go take care of yourself. You do not want to have the EMH formally order you to. I will be here in the morning. Once the doctor releases me, I am very much looking forward to my recuperation period in your quarters.” Seven smiled shyly at Kathryn, a faint blush coloring her alabaster cheeks.

Before Kathryn could answer, the doctor rounded the corner of his office and approached the biobed. “Seven is right Captain. I will relieve you of duty until you are fully rested if I need to. Seven will be in surgery for a little over an hour, and then under observation after that. I will of course hail you if there are any issues, but this really is an easy procedure. Go back to your quarters. If you need a sedative, I can send you with a hypospray.”

Knowing she was outnumbered, Kathryn slid off the side of the biobed and stood in front of the EMH. “You win, this time. I expect you to keep me informed, regardless of the hour. Understood Doctor?” The teenage Captain with her hands on her hips was still a force to be reckoned with.

“As you wish, Captain.” The EMH excused himself with a thinly veiled eye roll and went to pull up Seven’s abdominal scan on the medical display. He thought perhaps the captain would want a moment alone with Seven before she left for the evening.

Kathryn returned to stand in front of Seven and placed her hands on Seven’s thighs. When she looked up into Seven’s face, she saw a smile from the woman who sat on the biobed in front of her. “Seven, I am only a hail away. I will see you in the morning.”

Seven’s legs tingled where Kathryn was touching her. She could feel the warmth radiating from Kathryn’s fingers at the gentle rubbing motion of Kathryn’s palms on her thighs. She wanted very much to lean over and kiss Kathryn, but this was neither the time nor the place. They still needed to talk about their relationship, their future. For now Seven would have to be content with knowing that Kathryn wanted her to recuperate in her quarters. That, at least, had to mean there was still some hope of a future together. Seven reached out to touch Kathryn’s cheek and was rewarded with a gentle kiss from Kathryn on the palm of her hand. “Sweet dreams, Kathryn.”

“Goodnight Seven.”

 

** Chapter Twenty-Six**

_'Captain’s personal log, supplemental. It is now 1915 hours. I have been awake for well over twenty-four hours now, but I can’t seem to sleep. The Doctor gave me a hypospray sedative, but I do not want to use it. As I sit here, in the darkness of my quarters, my mind is consumed by everything that has happened in the last two days. I am naturally concerned about the transporter malfunction that has turned us into younger versions of ourselves, but I am confident that an age reversal will be successful. What concerns me more is the trauma that Seven is going through. The transporter age reversal will be so much more complicated with her. There are so many variables with the Borg hardware still in her system. What if it is not even possible… or safe? What if Seven has to remain a nine-year old in a fourteen-year old body, with the vast knowledge of the Collective and the memories of her own assimilation? I do not know how to help her, and that frightens me. I do love her, but I need her to be the adult she was before the accident. I can't have a relationship with a teenager, even if she has the intellect and memories of her time as an adult. Furthermore, I do not even know if she will want to return to her adult form. She may find the opportunity to experience her teenage years free from the Borg a chance she can't pass up. If that happens, I do not know what I will do. Well, that’s not correct. I do know what I will do. I will do what I did for years before, bury my feelings for her and let her live her newly reclaimed life.”_ Kathryn sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. “Computer end log. Encryption code Janeway-theta-five-two-four.'

Walking to the replicator, Kathryn called for some grilled chicken and rice… and a whiskey. It may have been too early for it earlier, but now was the perfect time to numb the tide of emotions she was feeling. Bringing the glass to her lips, she swallowed the amber liquid. It burned, but felt good sliding down the back of her throat.

Kathryn grabbed her plate moved to the couch under the window. She nibbled at her chicken as she watched the stars twinkle before her eyes. Usually the stars made her feel safe with their familiarity and consistency. Tonight, however, they just reminded her of Seven. She closed her eyes and recalled the feel of Seven’s arms around her as they stood looking out at the lake. In that moment, she felt secure. She felt as though she was not alone. She felt loved. Those stars held the promise of a future with Seven and a life together, even if they spent it aboard Voyager as their journey to Earth continued year after year. The stars before her now mocked her. They reminded her that in the vastness of the Universe, she was but a small piece of the larger puzzle. They put her in her place made and her feel powerless. Attempting one more bite of food, she swallowed the rice and chased it with the remaining whiskey. She put her plate down on the table after only a few bites, any appetite she had long gone.

Kathryn picked up her empty glass and returned to the replicator. She was going to ask for another, but decided instead to indulge. She had a bottle of Bushmills 1608 that her father had given her years ago. _‘This bottle is special, Goldenbird. Only drink it for the most monumental events.’_ She smiled at the memory of her father admonition. The bottle had only been open once, to celebrate her first command of the U.S.S. Billings. She has always had the bottle with her, as a reminder of her father.

She went to the shelf behind her desk and retrieved the treasure, pouring herself a healthy portion of the liquid gold. According to the bottle, it was number 7 of only 500 produced. At the time her father gave it to her, it was the 700th anniversary edition. She paused to admire the bottle in her hand. It really was beautiful, with intricate swirling metal bands that wove around the glass. Replacing the bottle on the shelf, she couldn't help but be reminded of Seven and her intricate metal implants.

Kathryn took the drink to her bedroom and placed it on the bedside table. She went to the bathroom for a hot shower, hoping to erase some of the grime of the day as she relaxed and cleared her head. The grime washed down the drain, but her head was still processing the various scenarios that could impact her immediate future and her longer term happiness.

Exiting the shower, Kathryn replicated another peach satin nightgown. She needed the tactile memory of the few hours she was truly happy, down on the planet with Seven. She slipped the fabric over her head and smiled to herself as the satin caressed her skin.

Kathryn contemplated the sedative that was lying on the bedside table. Her body was bone weary, but she was not sleepy. She took another drink of the Bushmills, reminding her self that it was not synthehol, and mixing it with a sedative was not the best idea.

Keeping in mind that her standard uniform would not fit, she called up the uniform parameters B’Elanna had modified for her earlier in the day. When the replicator produced the fresh smaller version, she folded the clothing and set it on the bathroom counter. Her four rank pips sat neatly nearby.

Kathryn grabbed a book from the bedside table drawer, hoping to focus on something beside the woman in sickbay. After reading the same paragraph three times, she closed the book and tossed it in frustration against the bulkhead nearby. The tapped the combadge on her bedside table.

“Janeway to sickbay.” She could at least get an update on Seven’s surgery. Maybe that would put her mind to rest.

 _‘Yes, Captain. Are you alright? You should be resting.’_ The EMH did not even attempt to hide the chastisement in his tone of voice.

“I know, Doctor. I wanted an update on Seven’s condition before I went to bed. Have you completed the surgery?”

The doctor was anticipating this hail. He knew that the captain would not rest until she knew that Seven was out of surgery. It was her style to personally check on injured crew. Given that the patient was Seven, he was surprised the captain heeded his orders and stayed in her quarters at all.

_‘She is still sedated and will be out for the rest of the night. I gave her a higher dose of sedative so that she would get some additional rest. You need to do the same, Captain.’_

“Thank you, Doctor. Keep me informed of any changes. Janeway out.”

Now that she knew Seven was out of surgery, Kathryn hoped to get some sleep. Settling in to bed, she downed her drink and closed her eyes as the liquid left a warm trail down the back of her throat. “Computer, play audio selection Janeway seventeen. Volume level six.” Immediately the sound of soft piano music filled the quiet corners of her bedroom as she called for lights out.

With just the light of the stars visible out the viewports, Kathryn allowed the feelings of sadness, fear and relief to bubble to the surface. She could not keep it all bottled up and still be strong for Seven and her crew. The tears that she had fought to keep at bay all day slowly trickled from the corners of her eyes and fell unhindered to wet the pillowcase beneath her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the solitude of the quarters she shared with her husband, B’Elanna tossed a pillow at the small vintage television set across the small room. She was not able to sleep, and watching what Tom called ‘re-runs’ of twentieth century television was not doing anything to help pass the time. She was glad to be alone, and not have Tom there trying to make her feel better. He would have said or done something stupid – again – to make B’Elanna feel worse about her current circumstances.

B’Elanna paced the small living area trying to settle her mind and body. It was like she was a raw ball of energy with no outlet. Frustrated, she went to the replicator and requested a stack of banana pancakes. Thinking that perhaps a full stomach would help her settle down, she took the plate to her table and consumed the meal quickly. While the food was one of her favorites, she still felt agitated.

With her meal finished, she went to the bathroom and keyed in the controls for an extremely hot shower.

Standing naked in front of the mirror, B’Elanna looked at the body that reflected back at her. She was compact and stocky, with absolutely no curves whatsoever. It looked like she had not even gone through the jak'tahla yet. B’Elanna hated that period of Klingon puberty the first time, so she was determined not to have to relive it again.

Her hair was long, as it was when she was a young child. Looking in the mirror, B’Elanna remembered a time when she used a blunt knife to cut bangs into her hair in an attempt to hide her cranial ridges. This was after a boy in grammar school tormented her and called her "Miss Turtlehead" because of her forehead. This was only one of the many times Daniel Byrd insulted and teased her, and one of the countless times her temper got her into trouble. Stepping under the hot water in the shower, B’Elanna vowed to find a way to reverse the transporter accident. There was no way she wanted to repeat her horrible childhood.

As the water streamed down the raised ridges of her spine, B’Elanna closed her eyes and thought about her life now and how it had changed since her Maquis crew joined Captain Janeway and Voyager. She remembered the early days when her Klingon temper influenced nearly every aspect of her life. She smiled at the memory of the many times she butted heads with Captain Janeway. At the time it was only her thinly held respect for Starfleet command authority that kept her out of the brig. Now she counted Kathryn Janeway as one of her closest friends. She respected the woman immensely, and even had the remnants of a long ago crush on her commanding officer.

Of course that was all in the past now. Kathryn clearly had feelings for Seven. It was easy to understand why. Seven was stunning. B’Elanna would have to be blind and celibate not to see that. Although the ex-Borg could annoy her to no end, B’Elanna always respected her intellect. Truth be told, she was also jealous of the attention Seven got from the captain. Marrying Tom had put that to rest, but B’Elanna couldn't help wonder what may have eventually happened between her and Kathryn if Voyager had never encountered that Borg cube.

B’Elanna sighed as she shut off the water. Standing there in the steam filled room, she felt a bit of sadness surround her. Over the past two days she had seen what real love and devotion looked like. Sure, she loved Tom and was pretty sure he loved her. But there was something missing, something lacking. Maybe it was because Tom was a man and not tender and nurturing the way a woman could be. B’Elanna’s past relationships with women had always been so fulfilling. She missed the emotional variety of women, the gentle caresses one minute and the fiery passion the next. It was a perfect blending, something her gentle human side and fiery Klingon side identified with.

Tom was predictable, most of the time. He was goofy and made her laugh, but it felt superficial and immature at times. It was not bad being with a man, but it was not the multi-faceted and fulfilling experience she knew that a relationship with a woman could be.

After drying off and putting on her favorite worn out t-shirt, she climbed into bed. The last thoughts before drifting off to sleep centered on Kathryn and Seven, and how envious she was of the depth of their relationship.

 

** Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The chime at her door alerted Kathryn that her breakfast companion had arrived, a few minutes before 0900 hours. She was more comfortable avoiding as much of the crew as possible during this period of forced adolescence. Having some of the junior officers see her as a teenager would cause confusion and may even undermine the authority and respect she had earned over their many years together in the Delta quadrant. Hopefully she would get her adult body back soon so that many would never have to see their commanding officer as an awkward teenager.

Knowing B’Elanna, she thought it best to keep her moderately sequestered as well. Even in a younger body, Kathryn knew B’Elanna was feisty and easily annoyed. The last thing she needed was Vorik making some factual comment about B’Elanna’s diminished physical size in a characteristically emotionless Vulcan way. Tuvok had the benefit of many years in Starfleet working with a variety of species, so he had experience tempering his Vulcan logic and candor with humans. Vorik was young still and did not know how to navigate the various emotional displays of his crewmates.

Kathryn greeted B’Elanna at the door, dressed in a pair of Starfleet Academy sweat pants with rolled hems. Her knit t-shirt looked a few sizes too big as it hung loosely off her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her feet were bare. Kathryn Janeway looked every bit the carefree teenager.

B’Elanna was wearing a pair of black knit pants and a blue top with gathered short sleeves. She had on flat shoes, which looked a bit worse for wear. Kathryn could swear she had seen a similar top on Naomi before, only Naomi wore it under a colorful sleeveless dress.

“Good morning, B’Elanna. You look better than the last time I saw you. Hopefully you got a little sleep.” Kathryn looked down at B’Elanna’s shoes again, and could't help asking about them. “What happened to your shoes? It looks like you took a Bat’leth to the top of them.”

B’Elanna smiled smugly. “Well, you see, they had these obnoxious pink bows on them. I’m sure you can understand why I ripped those off right away. Being stuck with only Naomi’s apparel options in the replicator database is really inconvenient. If this keeps up, I may need to design some more appropriate clothing. Hopefully we can fix this soon so I don’t have to waste the resources on a new wardrobe.”

Kathryn laughed at the image of her chief engineer with bows on her feet. “I can understand why got rid of the bows. Pink is not really your color.” Gesturing to her own clothes, Kathryn continued. “I figured I would stick with what I have while I am off duty in my own quarters, even it is two sizes too big.”

Kathryn wanted to keep breakfast casual, so her uniform remained on the bathroom counter where she left it the night before. There would be time later to fasten the pips to her collar, pin her hair up, and be the Captain again. For now, she felt the need to spend time with the only other person on board who was experiencing the same turning back of the clock.

“Yes, Captain. Your pants do look a bit bulky on you.”

“My uniform is still in the other room, so let’s drop rank for now. Coffee? Or would you prefer some juice?” Kathryn made her way to the replicator to request her second cup of black coffee while she waited for B’Elanna to decide on a drink.

“Coffee would be great. My eyelids feel like ‘lead weights’, to coin one of Tom’s terms. How much longer did you stay in sickbay last night? You still look a bit tired yourself.” B’Elanna knew that between Seven and the doctor, Kathryn would not have been able to stay in sickbay much longer than she did.

Kathryn gave B’Elanna a half-smile as she remembered the EMH threatening to relieve her of duty. The idea of altering his holomatrix was still tempting, once their lives were all back to normal. “The doctor threatened to relieve me of duty if I lingered in sickbay any longer. I returned a little after 1900 hours, although I did not go to sleep for some time after that. I wanted to be sure Seven was out of surgery first. The doctor said she would be sedated for the rest of the night.”

“I don’t mean to pry Kathryn, but what type of surgery did she need? Did the EMH have to remove any more Borg hardware? I thought he had removed all the cybernetic components that were not essential to her survival.” B’Elanna walked over to the table and took the offered cup of coffee from Kathryn as she sat down.

“I had planned to brief the senior staff this morning, but I can give you a few details now. From what we can tell, Seven has reverted back to one of the earlier neonatal drone stages of her maturation cycles. It is a bit more complicated than what happened to us. Right now, Seven’s chronological age is nine, but her body is closer to fourteen or fifteen. It has to do with the accelerated age progression of the Borg maturation process. That is why she looks older than we do, even though she is technically younger.”

B’Elanna looked at Kathryn with a puzzled expression. “So you are saying that even though her body is technically nine years old, she rematerialized the equivalent of fifteen yet has retained all her adult intellect and memories. This is a lot to wrap my head around. It is like she is a big little sister.”

“I had not considered it that way, but yes. It is very similar to the way I look at my own sister. Phoebe is younger, but taller than I am. She often referred to me as ‘little sister’ even though I am the older one.” Kathryn smiled at the memory of Phoebe’s teasing before returning her attention back to her guest.

“Did the doctor fit her with a replacement eye or hand? You said she had surgery.” B’Elanna was beginning to worry about just what was wrong with Seven. She had seemed okay in sickbay the prior evening.

Kathryn knew that B’Elanna and the rest of the senior staff would need to know details of Seven’s condition to simulate the transporter reversal. She paused momentarily to decide if sharing the more personal details of Seven’s human biology was necessary. Knowing that Seven would not want to appear weak in B’Elanna’s eyes, she decided to keep the more delicate details to herself.

“The surgery was minor and nothing to be overly concerned about. I believe the doctor was going to fit her with a prosthetic eye as well. I guess I will find out when I see her this morning.”

Moving to the replicator, Kathryn refocused B’Elanna’s attention to the one thing she knew would keep further questions at bay. “So what do you feel like for breakfast? I am assuming we are going to have a long day ahead of us. If I don’t eat now, I am not sure when I will. Knowing the doctor, he will probably check my replicator history to make sure I am eating.”

B’Elanna thought for a minute, before she looked at Kathryn with raised eyebrows. “Well, you did promise me I could have caramel brownies with my coffee yesterday…”

“Ah, yes. Well it seems we left in rather a hurry and had to leave them behind. How about waffles instead?” Kathryn keyed in the command and watched her own plate of waffles materialize from the replicator, along with a bowl of strawberries and some whipped cream.

“Waffles sound good too. Thank you, Kathryn.”

Both women were enjoying their breakfast, each having an appetite finally after the strain of the previous day. Between mouthfuls, B’Elanna took the chance to share some of the findings from their transporter simulations.

“We have determined the best chances are for us to beam back to the planet. Harry will configure the transporter to replace the missing RVN gene sequence as he transports us back to the ship, one at a time. The plan is to replicate the original conditions as close as possible, including the magnetic interference, time of day, and even what we were wearing.” B’Elanna stuffed another bite of strawberry waffle into her mouth as Kathryn considered what she said. _‘At least I will get to see Seven in those red silky pajamas again…’_

“That makes sense. Are there any concerns about the transport down to the planet before the gene sequence replacement?” Kathryn wanted to be sure she would not end up even younger when she materialized planet-side.

B’Elanna took a swig of coffee and continued. “All of the simulations have not changed the state of our current age regression. It was a very unique combination of factors that caused this in the first place. A direct transport back to the surface is the easy part. It is the returning that is the more complicated piece.”

“Good. I am anxious to move forward. I hated being an awkward teenager the first time. Needless to say, I was happy to have outgrown that body. Being back in it now is not very appealing.” Kathryn looked at her breakfast companion and considered what B’Elanna may have been like as a teenager. “What about you? Would you consider repeating your teenage years, with the perfect hindsight of having already lived through it once?”

“Oh hell, no. My childhood and teen years were awful. I was teased all the time about being half Klingon. I didn’t fit in with the human kids. Had to beat a few of them up over the years…” B’Elanna chuckled at the memory of being hauled in to the school administrator’s office repeatedly. “It was very confusing. My father wanted me to fit in with the human children and make nice with everyone. My mother thought it was honorable to stand up to them and fight for myself. In the end, I just wanted to be left alone.”

Kathryn reached across the table and patted B’Elanna’s hand. “I can see where that would be difficult. But you survived it and made something of yourself. Never dismiss your Klingon heritage, they have made you into the strong woman you are today. I admit that we have butted heads a few times over the years, but I have always been proud of you for standing up for the things you believe in.”

“Thank you, Kathryn. That means a lot to me.” Knowing that Kathryn was proud of her gave B’Elanna a bit of a lump in her throat. Not wanting to appear too emotional, she took another bite of food before changing the subject. “I am curious why you asked about remaining this age. You have already said that you want to be your normal age again. That makes perfect sense to me. You are Captain of a Federation Starship after all, and have worked really hard to get where you are. We both have a past that we remember, good and bad. It is not the same for Seven though. Are you wondering if Seven will want the chance to be a teenager, since she never got to experience it the first time? Does Seven realize that is even an option? I just assumed she would want her life back, especially since it was recently enriched by a very special woman.”

The bluntness of B’Elanna’s question caught Kathryn off guard. She quickly stood and returned to the replicator, her back to B’Elanna to hide the overwhelming fear that had washed over her. “Coffee. Black.” Kathryn did not realize she already had a half full mug still on the table.

Kathryn closed her eyes and inhaled the steam from the mug in her hands. Deliberately focusing on the aroma of the coffee, she turned back to the table and took her seat. B’Elanna was grinning at her, although she did not understand why.

This time it was B’Elanna who reached across the table to comfort her captain. “You do know you already had a mug of coffee on the table, right? I know you like your coffee, but I did not think you a two fisted drinker.”

Kathryn waved at the cup on the table dismissively. “My mistake. I guess I am preoccupied.”

“That's a load of crap. I know you have developed strong feelings for Seven. Deny it all you want, but it does not change the facts. I also happen to _know_ for a fact that Seven cares a great deal for you. It is understandable that the prospect of Seven choosing to stay a child scares the hell out of you. It would scare me too. It _does_ scare me. After all this time, Seven and I are becoming friends. I don’t have to tell you that friendship and trust are not things that come easy for me. Even though our reasons are different, I don’t want to see her stay a kid either.”

“B’Elanna, _if_ I had personal feelings for Seven – and I am _not_ saying I do – I would never stand in her way of reclaiming some part of the humanity that was taken from her. If she wants to be a teenager and have a ‘do over’ of those years, who am I to stand in her way?” Kathryn busied herself, chasing an errant strawberry around her plate as she fought to regain control of her voice.

“Well Kathryn, _if_ you have personal feelings for Seven – and I am _confident_ you do – I would never betray your trust or share that information with anyone. I consider you both friends. I hope you know you can talk to me. Even starship captains need someone to confide in sometimes. I know you have Tuvok, but there are times the support of another female can make a big difference. I can say one thing for sure. Your plans for a slumber party have indeed brought us closer together, off duty at least.”

Kathryn smiled at B’Elanna as she speared the last strawberry. No words were needed as both women returned their attention to their breakfast, and their own thoughts.

It was the chime of the door a few moments later that interrupted their quiet reflection.

** Chapter Twenty-Eight **

Seven opened her eye to the dimly lit amber lights along the sickbay bulkheads. Her internal chronometer registered the hour as 0915. She felt a little stiff and her shoulders still ached. There was a pressure in her forehead that brought her hand to the space where her ocular implant once sat. It surprised her to find that her empty eye socket now had a prosthetic replacement. It felt much the same as her prior ocular implant, but it was completely non-functioning. She was again reminded that she was now damaged and deficient.

“Ah, I see our patient is awake. Good morning, Seven. Are you feeling rested?”

Seven thought the EMH was entirely too chipper. “I am functioning less than adequately, but I do understand this is my current reality. My abdomen feels some pressure again. Were you successful in the repairs to my renal system?”

“Yes, you now have the very human ability to urinate.” Handing her a neatly folded biosuit, he continued. “I altered your current biosuit parameters to make it two pieces. The bottom half extends up over your abdominal implant and covers your ribcage. I added reinforcements alone the sides to help with your spinal stability. The control buttons for the lower half are along the side, under your left arm. The upper half will lie over the lower, extending down to your hips. This way it will be easier when it comes time to use the restroom. Do you need any instruction on this biological function? I am happy…”

“No, doctor.” Seven cut him off mid-sentence, as she took the offered clothing from him. “I am sure I can make this adjustment on my own. While the Borg considered this biological function unnecessary and purged it from the Collective mind, I did review the medical database last night in preparation for this change.”

“As you wish, Seven. You know where to find me if you have questions of a medical nature. I will leave you to get dressed, unless you need my help?” The doctor knew the answer, but felt compelled to offer anyway.

“I am confident I can dress myself. Should I feel ill, I will summon you. Thank you.”

As soon as the EMH has returned to his office, Seven called for the biobed privacy screen and began to remove the blue sickbay pajamas. Getting in to her modified biosuit did prove a bit challenging one-handed. She was able to get into the top easily enough, activating the button along the neckline which tightened the material to her frame. The bottoms were substantially more difficult. She found that pulling the clingy material up her legs while standing was not easy with the use of only one hand. As soon as she had one leg in and pulled up, it would fall in a puddle when she switched to tug on the other leg. To eliminate gravity as a factor, she returned to the biobed and sat with her legs outstretched. This allowed her to work the fabric up each leg until she could stand again and bring the bottoms up completely. The problem now was the layering. The bottoms needed to lie against her abdomen, covering her implant, with the top layer on the outside. Frustrated, Seven eased the cohesion of her top enough to pull it up to her breasts. This allowed her to get the lower half in place before pulling the top back down over the lower half. She was grateful this cumbersome method of dressing would be eliminated once she got her former body back and could return to the efficient one-piece biosuits.

Once the garment securely in place, Seven returned to the biobed and cancelled the privacy screen. As she waited for the doctor to return, she saw him looking for something in his office and wondered what he was trying so hard to find. After a few minutes of searching, he returned to the biobed with a handheld mirror and handed it to her.

“I am sure you noticed that I replaced the prosthetic eye piece of your ocular implant. While it does not afford you any vision, it does look almost identical to your human eye in color and movement. It is quite lovely, if I do say so myself.”

Seven looked at her reflection, surprised to see her face without any implants. “Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate your efforts. The result is… pleasing. I can understand why others would find the empty socket unsightly.” Seven closed her eyes and opened them again a couple of times, adjusting to the feeling of blinking with the synthetic eyeball. The doctor was correct in that it looked identical to the eyepiece she had previously. She took another minute to evaluate the face of the woman staring back at her, and decided that with her hair falling in soft waves around her face, and without the ocular implant, she looked very nice indeed.

“I also took the liberty of repairing the musculature and external skin of your upper arm and left calf. You may still feel some residual nerve sensation where those implants used to be, but from the outside the skin looks the same as the opposite limb. As for your hand, that will take some additional work. We should talk about those options when you are ready.”

Seven rolled her shoulders backwards, attempting to relieve some of the stiffness she felt. The muscular-skeletal discomfort was new to her, and she did not like it one bit. It made her feel inferior and damaged.

“Doctor, what will happen to my implants when the transporter reverses the accident and I rematerialize in my previous form? Will my implants return as they were?”

“Well, Harry and Tom are going to run the holodeck simulations to determine just that. My theory is that you will rematerialize with the same implants you had previously. That is the reason I did not push to replace your arm and hand. When your age is returned, your hand implant should come back. It would not do for there to be another prosthetic appendage already in its place.”

Seven considered this, agreeing with the reasoning the EMH outlined. “I concur, Doctor. At the time we reverse the transporter accident, will my prosthetic eye be removed beforehand as well?”

“That is the plan. This is just temporary. That is, unless you decide you don’t want to reverse the age regression. If you decide to stay as you are now, we can discuss a more permanent solution to both your eye and hand.”

The EMH noticed a look of confusion cross Seven’s face. She took a few minutes to analyze what he said before she spoke again.

“Doctor, I require clarification. You suggested that I have the option of not correcting the transporter accident. Explain.”

The EMH moved closer to the biobed, realizing Seven had not even considered the possibility of declining the option to revert back to her former self. “Seven, you are an individual, with free will and the ability to make your own choices. I just meant that perhaps you would decide to take advantage of the opportunity to live those lost years again. This time you would have a more human adolescent experience, without the visible exterior implants. You could live the teenage years the Borg took form you.”

Seven reached up and touched her forehead again. “I had not considered this. If I were to remain at the age I am now, I would still have my cortical node and internal implants. I would still retain my Borg memories and data from my time in the Collective. I would still have to regenerate…”

“Yes, but on the outside you would look as fully human as anyone else. Your Borg history would not be apparent to anyone, unless you felt compelled to share it.” The doctor watched Seven’s expression change, not realizing the bombshell he had just dropped.

“The crew members of Voyager are already aware of my Borg history. Many of them still avoid me or look at me fearfully. I fail to see how the lack of exterior implants will change how I am perceived.” Seven pushed aside the vivid memories of her early days aboard Voyager, where she was someone feared by almost the entire crew compliment.

The EMH knew Seven was watching him as he also recalled their first interactions so many years ago. “You did have a bit of a rocky start with us, but that has changed now. Additionally, there may come a day when our journey home ends and you are free to develop a civilian life on Earth. It would be a chance to start over. Anybody in your new life would not know you were once Borg.”

Seven’s cortical node went into overdrive processing the new information. She was drawn to the idea of not being so visibly Borg. Having the stigma of being a former drone was something that followed her everywhere, every hour of every day. To be free of that burden was compelling. On the other hand, there were other things to consider if she wanted to stay in her current state. She would be imperfect, weaker physically and susceptible to injury and illness. Her cognitive processing abilities would be diminished. Her hearing and visual abilities would be inferior. She would not be unique.

The biggest question in her mind was one she could not answer. Would Kathryn still want her, weak and imperfect?

“Thank you for your help, Doctor. Am I released to return to duty? I would very much like to get away from this biobed.”

The EMH took one last look at the medical display. Satisfied with her vitals, the doctor turned to his patient. “Yes you are free to leave sickbay. I do not want you doing anything strenuous or taxing to your system. Your body needs time to adjust and recover. You should attempt to sleep, and have two small meals. That will be enough to sustain your human systems until you can regenerate. It will be at least a day before I even consider allowing you to use the transporter again, and that will be after regenerating for a minimum of six hours. After that, I want to see you in sickbay again for a final medical evaluation. I infused your system with a fresh batch of nanoprobes last night to help you heal from the surgery, so you will not need to regenerate until later tonight.”

“I understand. I will not do anything of a physical nature during this period.” Seven slid off the biobed, but grabbed the edge to steady herself as a wave of dizziness overtook her.

“Seven, you have to remember that your body is more human now. While you are getting used to it, you need to move cautiously and deliberately and listen to the way your body feels and responds. I will hail the Captain and let her know I am releasing you.”

“Doctor, wait… please. I do not want to interrupt the captain. I know she had breakfast plans with B’Elanna. I feel fine now. May I go to her quarters on my own? She should be finished with her breakfast soon.”

“I can go with you if you would like. I should check on her anyway.” The doctor put his tricorder on the cart and walked toward the doors.

“No, I would prefer to do this on my own. As you said, I need to learn to adjust to this new body, without relying on others to help me with something as simple as a ride in the turbolift. As I said before, I can hail you if I begin to feel ill.”

The doctor eyed her for a moment, before deciding to let her go. “All right, I will trust your judgment on this Seven. Please check in with me in a few hours. Perhaps you can let me know how the Captain and B’Elanna are doing so I don’t have to hunt them down for an update on how they are feeling.”

“I will comply. Thank you for all of your help. The information you shared was most insightful.” Without a backwards glance, Seven was out the door.

Seven made her way slowly to the turbolift, passing a group of crewman on the way. Lieutenant Andrews surprised her by saying good morning as he passed her in the corridor. When Ensign Bronowski from airponics smiled at her, she tentatively smiled back. For the first time, Ensigns Bristow and Culhane did not avert their eyes as they passed her. They smiled at her as well. Seven did not know what to make of this outwardly friendly attention.

When the turbolift doors opened, Ensign Delaney stepped out. “Hello Seven. You look very nice today. Something is different, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

Seven was surprised by the compliment, not understanding it completely. “Good morning Ensign. You look… nice… as well.”

As the turbolift doors closed, Jennifer Delaney realized that Seven had complimented her. She had noticed that Seven’s hair was down, but wondered what else had changed with Seven to make her so friendly.

 

** Chapter Twenty-Nine**

On deck three, Seven paused outside the captain’s quarters before requesting entry. She was feeling nervous and unsettled, but did not understand why. There had been many occasions where she sought out the captain in her quarters without the fluttering she now felt in her abdomen. This was the first time she had come to the captain’s quarters since the parameters of their relationship had changed on the away mission. It felt different, but in a good way.

Kathryn approached the entry when she heard the chime, leaving B’Elanna at the table to finish her breakfast. When the doors parted to reveal Seven standing outside, she could not contain the smile that spread across her face.

“Seven! I am so happy to see you. Come in, come in.” Kathryn stepped aside and motioned for Seven to enter. “You should have hailed me. I would have come to sickbay if I knew you were ready to leave.”

“It was not necessary Captain. I convinced the doctor to let me walk here on my own, although he wanted to accompany me to check up on you. You look rested. I am glad you were able to get some sleep.”

Seven turned her attention to the dining area where she saw B’Elanna returning her empty plate to the recycler. “Good morning B’Elanna. Are you well?”

B’Elanna was genuinely happy to see Seven as she walked toward her. “I am fine. I see the EMH replaced your eye and altered your biosuit a bit. I must say, you look very nice, _Your Borgness_.”

“Thank you, _Miss Klingon_. I appreciate the compliment. It is the second one I have received today.” Seven blushed slightly as her friend favored her with a wide toothy grin.

“Oh really? So tell me, who is doling out the compliments? Maybe I need to go find him. A girl can always use an extra compliment now and then.” B’Elanna was enjoying the banter with Seven. She did not realize how much she had missed it in such a short time.

“It was not a ‘him’ who complimented me, although there were three male crewmembers who smiled at me on the way to the turbolift. Lieutenant Andrews bid me good morning and Ensign Delaney said I looked nice. It was an odd experience, since most of the crew avoids eye contact with me, let alone engaging me in superfluous conversation. Ensign Delaney said something else, about me looking different but she could not ‘put a finger on it.’ Why would she want to place one of her metacarpals on me?”

B’Elanna laughed at the image in her head of Seven breaking Jennifer Delaney’s finger as she tried to touch her. “It is an expression, Seven. It means that she can't determine exactly what the difference was, although she recognized that something had changed.”

“I believe I understand. Seeing me without implants with my hair loose presented a different image than she us used to. I still do not understand the crew’s reaction to the change in my hairstyle, but I acknowledge that the lack of facial implants make me look more… human.”

“Oh really…? I understand it completely. You are stunning both with and without the implants. I am not surprised that you capture the attention of both the male _and_ female crew. Don’t you agree, Kathryn?” B’Elanna shot Kathryn a teasing glance.

“Careful, B’Elanna…” Kathryn admonished her breakfast companion, her expression contradicting her words as she stifled a grin and raised one eyebrow over eyes that sparkled a very intense blue.

Kathryn turned her attention to Seven, who was watching the exchange between the captain and the chief engineer with a keen interest.

“Are you hungry? I can get you something for breakfast if you are up to it.” Kathryn had put her hand on Seven’s back, gently guiding her toward the couch under the viewports.

“No thank you, Captain. I do not require… I am not hungry right now.” Seven smiled demurely at Kathryn as she sat down.

“Seven, we are off duty and I am clearly out of uniform. Please call me Kathryn when we are in my quarters.”

“Of course, Kathryn. I want to thank you for your offer of recuperation space. The doctor says I can participate in non-physical light duty work. Perhaps I can assist with the transporter analysis from here.” Seven watched a slight frown appear on Kathryn’s face.

“If that is what you want, Seven. I marked us off duty today given our current circumstances. I thought perhaps you would like to spend the day with me?” Kathryn held her breath, hoping Seven would choose her over an analysis of the transporter system.

The smile that appeared on Seven’s face was all the answer Kathryn needed. “That would be most agreeable. I have nothing pressing in astrometrics that requires my attention immediately.”

“Good, it’s settled then. We do need to meet with the senior staff shortly to get a briefing on the plans to correct our ages, but after that I am all yours.” Kathryn realized just what she had said the moment the words left her mouth.

B’Elanna, not being one to miss a chance to tease Seven, sat right beside her on the couch. She leaned in to Seven and whispered to, loud enough for Kathryn to hear her. “Did you hear that Seven? You are a lucky woman. Kathryn is _all yours_ …”

Kathryn shot B’Elanna a warning look, met by a mischievous smile and raised eyebrows from the resident matchmaker.

Seven did not miss the exchange between Kathryn and B’Elanna. Seeing Kathryn smile sent a warm feeling coursing through her. “You are correct B’Elanna, I am very fortunate. I am also very lucky to have you as my friend.” Seven turned to her pint-sized crewmate and did something completely out of character – she pulled her into a spontaneous hug.

For a second time that morning, B’Elanna was moved to the point of tears. She was frankly amazed at how quickly she and Seven had gone from being adversaries to friends. She was even more shocked at how much she had come to care for Seven. “Well don’t go getting all mushy on me. I have a reputation to uphold you know.”

Standing and moving toward the door, B’Elanna turned to her companions. “Well ladies, I am sure you have better things to do than entertain me. Kathryn, thank you for breakfast.” She smiled at them both as the doors slid open. As an afterthought, B’Elanna straightened her posture and formally turned back once more. “Oh and _Captain_ , let me know what time you want the senior staff to meet.”

Kathryn recognized the intentional shift in their interaction. She was thankful B’Elanna could clearly delineate the difference in the facets of their relationship. “Very well _Lieutenant_. I will see you in the briefing room at 1100 hours. Dismissed.”

Although it was the voice and inflection of the Captain, it was Kathryn’s smile she took with her as she walked down the corridor toward the turbolift.

 

 ** Chapter Thirty ** 

Once the doors closed, Kathryn tapped her combadge. “Janeway to the senior staff. Please meet in the briefing room at 1100 hours. I want a report on the status of the transporter system and the holodeck simulations. Janeway out.”

Looking over to the couch, Kathryn saw Seven smiling at her. She couldn't help setting that command mask aside as she looked at the woman who captured her heart.

Kathryn moved slowly toward the couch and paused in front of Seven. She was momentarily unsure of herself and how Seven would feel being alone in her quarters. This was the first chance at privacy they had since the away mission. Kathryn was suddenly nervous, as if they were on their first date.

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything? Maybe some herbal tea?” In her own head, Kathryn’s voice sounded shaky. She hoped it did not come out that way as she waited for Seven’s response.

“No, thank you. I am hesitant to ingest liquids since I have not yet tested the results of the doctor’s most recent alterations to my human physiology. I am not looking forward to this new ‘human experience’ at all.” Seven looked down at her lap, slightly embarrassed to be concerned about something every human took for granted.

Seeing the distress on Seven’s face immediately squelched any nervousness Kathryn was feeling. Her focus shifted to Seven, and how she could help her with this transition. She moved to sit next to Seven, close but not quite touching. Ever since her earlier conversation with B’Elanna, Kathryn felt a nagging bit of fear skirting the edges of her thoughts. She really needed to know where they stood as a couple, if they even were still a couple.

Taking a deep breath, Kathryn reached for Seven’s hand and took in both of hers. She pivoted to face Seven, her knee brushing along Seven’s thigh as she pulled her left leg under herself. She was pleased Seven had not pulled away at the contact, from either her hands or her leg that remained touching Seven’s thigh.

Seven was looking down at their hands as she intertwined her fingers with Kathryn’s. She felt a wave of electricity pass between them when she looked up to make eye contact. Kathryn smiled at her, casually rubbing the pad of her thumb along Seven’s soft skin.

It was Seven who broke the silence. “Kathryn, I find that I am unsure how to interact with you right now. I know we discussed altering the parameters of our relationship before all of this happened. Much has changed since then, and now I do not know if it is still your desire to have a personal relationship with me. I am feeling uncertain, which is not something I am accustomed to. This feeling frightens me.”

Kathryn let out the breath she did not realize she was holding. “Oh Seven, I feel the same way. I worried that you would not want to pursue a relationship when there is so much going on with you. I don’t want to be a burden to you or a distraction when you are coming to terms with all the changes you are experiencing.”

“Kathryn, you are right that much has changed. I am confident that B’Elanna and Harry will find a way to reverse this accident so you can return to your adult body. The prospect of having to command Voyager in a teenage form must be troubling to you. While I do not see you as any different, I doubt others of the crew will feel the same.”

Kathryn looked over Seven’s shoulder at the far wall, gathering her thoughts. When she spoke again, her focus remained fixed across the room. “You are right, Seven. I am upset by the prospect of being stuck in this body if we can’t fix this. Naturally I am concerned about the impact to the crew and the command of the ship. But I am even more worried about what this means for us.”

“I do not understand Kathryn. Please explain how this would impact our relationship?” Seven was perplexed, and more than a bit concerned.

“Well, to start with, as a young teenager I should not be involved romantically with anyone. I would be too young for an adult relationship, and being involved with someone younger than me would be highly inappropriate. This body that feels so alien to me is not the body of the woman who wants a physical relationship. Everything about me physically feels foreign right now.” Kathryn returned her gaze to Seven, surprised at the level of concern and caring she saw reflected in the face looking back at her.

“Kathryn, are you not the same person inside? I am to understand that you have all of your adult memories and experiences intact. The life you have lived until now has not changed and your feelings are still those of the adult woman you were before. None of this should have altered your feelings for me, unless you are not…” Seven’s voice caught in her throat as she abruptly stood and crossed the room.

It took less than three seconds for Kathryn to be on her feet, right behind Seven. “Unless I am what, Seven? Please talk to me.” When Seven did not move, Kathryn stepped around her and looked up into her eyes. She found Seven’s human eye was blinking back a tear.

“Seven, I don’t understand. Finish your sentence. You are clearly worried about something I said or did. I need to know what it is.” Kathryn reached up and took both of her shoulders, squeezing them to accentuate her plea.

“Kathryn, you are beautiful. Even as a young woman, you are perfect and healthy and lovely. When your age is reversed, you will again be the wonderful and intelligent person who I care for so much. There is every reason to expect that you will return to your former self with no ill effects. That is not the case for me. I am damaged. I would understand if you were not attracted to me any longer with this stump for an arm and completely useless artificial eye.” Even as she said the words, the tears began to fall from her human eye.

“All of the things that made me unique and valuable to you and Voyager are no longer. I cannot hear the conversations across the room. I cannot see in reduced illumination. I cannot lift heavy objects or even stand up straight. I am deficient. I am plain and imperfect.”

Kathryn’s heart broke for Seven as she listened to her. In addition to the horrific memories she had to endure, she now doubted herself and her value to the crew. Kathryn had to make her realize just how valuable she was, regardless of her physical abilities.

Taking Seven’s hand, Kathryn led her back to the sofa. She sat beside her and pulled her into her arms. “Oh darling, I am as attracted to you know as I have been for the past three years. Don’t you understand, it is what is on the inside that I care for. Your compassion and loyalty are qualities that do not change if your body is different. Furthermore, it does not matter to me whether you have an artificial eye or an ocular implant. You are beautiful either way. What I am trying to say, Seven, is that I… I love you… all of you.”

“You… you love me?” Seven’s face lit up hearing the words she had only imagined possible in her deepest fantasies. She had thought it was a dream when she heard Kathryn say that in sickbay. To her those words now, aloud, made her heart race and her stomach flutter.

“Yes, I love you Seven. I have loved you for years, but would not let myself admit that. I was drawn to you from the beginning, even with all that exoplating and attitude. You sparked something in me that I had not felt in so very long. When you looked at me that day in the cargo bay, after the doctor had restored your human appearance, my heart melted. I hoped you did not notice that my hands were shaking when I set your new combadge on the workstation.”

“I registered an increase in your pulse and respiration. I thought perhaps you were still apprehensive around me. My recent action had threatened to get Voyager assimilated.” Seven looked down to her lap, feeling a sense of shame at what she had done.

Kathryn cupped Seven’s cheek and raised her head so they were face to face again. “Do you remember when we sat in front of the fire in Master da Vinci’s studio? I wanted to tell you that day that I loved you.”

“What prevented you from doing so? I do not understand why you did not tell me how you felt before now. It would have helped me identify much of what I was feeling.”

Kathryn cleared her throat nervously before continuing. She had come this far, there was no reason not to be completely honest now. “Seven, every relationship involves risk. In human romantic relationships, the personal risk is very high. To open up to another person is scary. Romantic relationships are the closest two individuals can become, which means you have to let your guard down. I have built up walls around myself for years, for self-preservation and to keep my personal needs sequestered while I command this ship. I was too afraid of the risk at that point.”

“I see, Kathryn. But would the risk not have been worth it to learn that your feelings were reciprocated?” Seven watched Kathryn intently, her blue eyes looking directly into Kathryn’s soul.

“Sometimes the risk of rejection is too great. Not knowing how the other person feels opens you up for heartbreak if the feelings are not returned.” 

“Kathryn, I would never intentionally hurt you. Your explanation does make sense when you put it in those terms. There were times when I considered divulging my feelings for you, but I was afraid you would not welcome my advances. I have had these feelings for you for very long now.” Seven looked shyly at the woman in front of her. “I had worked up the courage to tell you, right before the emergency beam-out...”

Kathryn looked at Seven hopefully. She was confident Seven cared for her a great deal, but she needed to know for sure. “Seven, what were you going to tell me that night?”

“I was going to tell you that I love you as well.”

Thud. That is what happened to Kathryn’s stomach. Hearing Seven say those words made her heart swell and her nerve endings pulse with excitement, and relief. She felt her stomach drop and flutter in the most wonderful way.

“But…” The one word from Seven brought everything crashing down.

“But what, darling? What is wrong?” Kathryn tried not to let the fear show on her face.

“I am different now. I am younger and weaker. My body is scarred and broken. I would understand if you find me unsatisfactory or your feelings for me have altered.” Seven’s lower lip quivered as she tried to hold back tears.

“Shhh” Kathryn put her finger over Seven’s lips to forestall any more nonsense. “I don’t want to hear about you being ‘damaged’ or ‘unsatisfactory.’ I believe I told you once before that you are more than ‘satisfactory’ to me in every regard.”

“Yes, Kathryn” Seven said shyly as she remembered the exchange by the lakeside. “That was when you told me that we could discover our new feelings together. It was also right before I… kissed you.”

Kathryn’s face flushed at the memory of that first kiss. It seemed a lifetime ago, yet she felt the heat on her lips as if mere moments were all that had passed. “Seven, I would very much like it if you would kiss me again.”

Kathryn was rewarded with a wide smile as Seven turned toward her and replied. “I will comply.”

When Seven’s lips brushed across Kathryn’s, it was as if liquid fire raced through her veins. The tender movement of Seven’s mouth against hers was gentle, almost teasing. Kathryn reached up to tangle her fingers in Seven’s golden hair as she reached for her neck, wanting to pull her closer. A soft moan escaped her lips, which caused Seven to deepen the kiss. Kathryn’s lips parted as her tongue traced the fullness of Seven’s bottom lip.

Seven thought her world was complete as every thought and sensation focused on the woman in front of her. With her eyes closed, she did not see the teenage version of Kathryn as they kissed. Her mind’s eye saw the passionate redhead who had captured her heart so long ago. When she felt Kathryn’s tongue on her lower lip, her pulse skyrocketed as a wave of desire pulsed through her. She opened her mouth to Kathryn’s inquisitive tongue and met it with her own. As their tongues connected, Seven pulled Kathryn closer, needing more physical contact. Kathryn’s left hand moved to her waist and slowly slid up her ribcage, stopping just below Seven’s breast.

Seven wanted more. She wanted to feel Kathryn’s skin against hers. She wanted to touch her body and be touched in return. As they broke for air, a low hungry moan escaped Seven’s mouth.

Kathryn refocused her attention to the long line of Seven’s perfect neck. With her right hand still tangled in Seven’s hair, she pulled her head down closer to her. She deposited kisses on the tender skin right above the neckline of Seven’s biosuit and moved slowly, deliberately, toward her ear. At the same time, Kathryn’s left hand tentatively cupped the outside swell of Seven’s breast. Seven’s every nerve ending was on fire.

“Kathryn, I desire you. I want to be intimate with you. Please…” Seven’s breathing was labored through slightly parted lips. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were half closed.

Kathryn wanted nothing more than to make love with Seven. She had spent many nights imagining just that. The thought of finally caressing Seven’s creamy skin, of wrapping her lips around her perfect nipples, was enough to make Kathryn forget everything around her… almost.

With every ounce of self-restraint she could muster, Kathryn pulled away from Seven. She looked up and saw the raw desire in Seven’s eyes, followed by confusion and disappointment. “Kathryn, I do not understand why you stopped. Did I do something displeasing?”

Leave it to Seven to doubt herself and think she was at fault. “Of course not, you are wonderful. I have no doubt that making love with you will be far superior to any other lover I have had. I want to be intimate with you, it just can’t be today.”

“Explain.” Concise and to the point, and perfectly Seven.

“Darling, we just need to slow things down. When we make love, I want to do it in my own body. I want to feel your hands on my skin and your mouth on my breasts. In this body, I would feel inadequate. I want to remember our first time together as a joining of our hearts and bodies, in our own _adult_ bodies.” Kathryn hoped she was explaining herself clearly and that Seven would understand it was only a short postponement. She looked at Seven with hungry eyes. “Plus, the doctor told you not to do anything too strenuous. I can guarantee that you our lovemaking will be physically taxing, in the most enjoyable way possible.”

Seven blushed at the thought of passionate lovemaking with Kathryn. While she was disappointed, she understood Kathryn’s desire to wait. “I do not like it, but I will comply.”

“Thank you. Don’t think for a minute this is easy on me. If we were back in our own bodies, we would be naked in my bed in a heartbeat.” This time it was Kathryn who blushed at her own wantonness. “Come on, let’s figure out what we want to do today. The senior staff briefing is soon, but after that I want to spend the rest of the day with just you.”

“We still have twenty-seven minutes. Can we not continue kissing here until then?” Seven batted her eyelashes seductively.

This time it was Kathryn who smiled. “I will comply.”

 

 ** Chapter Thirty-One ** 

The doors to the briefing room opened to admit the captain, dressed once again in her uniform with her hair pulled back into an elegant twist. She was every bit the polished commander as she went to the replicator to request yet another cup of coffee.

Seven had arrived first, taking her seat at the opposite end of the table. Kathryn and Seven felt it better to arrive independently, to keep up appearances. They were not ready for anyone else to know that their relationship had crossed over the line between professional and personal. Nobody else had arrived yet, so Kathryn and Seven had a few more minutes to themselves.

“Seven, would you like a cup of tea? Or maybe some juice?” Kathryn was starting to worry slightly that Seven had not had anything to eat or drink yet today.

“No thank you, _Captain_. I am not in need of liquid refreshment at this time.” The formality of the title made Seven smile, considering she spent the last hour in a passionate embrace with Kathryn.

Kathryn recognized the inflection of her title and the subtle irony behind the formality as well, given what they were doing less than ten minutes ago.

“Seven, you really do need to eat and drink something soon. I have a vested interest in keeping you healthy.” Kathryn winked at her before taking her seat at the head of the table.

Next to arrive was Tuvok, followed closely by B’Elanna and Harry. They all took their customary seats around the table.

Harry couldn't stop staring at Seven, a faint blush on his face as he remembered their ‘misunderstanding’ years ago about copulation. Tuvok observed a level of self-consciousness on Seven’s part. He was the first to speak, to break the subtle tension. “Seven, I am gratified to see that you are able to join us. Are you well?”

“I am functioning within acceptable parameters, given our situation. Thank you for inquiring, Commander.” Seven favored him with a smile, that even he had to admit was quite pleasing.

B’Elanna was watching the captain, who was watching Seven. She was hoping to get a hint of what may have transpired in the captain’s quarters after she left. Unfortunately, the captain had a seller poker face and provided no clues to the curious matchmaker.

Chakotay arrived next and took his seat next to the captain. He looked down the length of the table at Seven and had to consciously close his gaping mouth, after a swift kick under the table from Kathryn. “Commander…” she growled at him, low enough that only Tuvok was privy to the exchange.

Next to arrive were the doctor and Tom, who had been helping him with some last-minute work on replicating Seven’s RVN gene sequences for testing. The EMH took his chair to Seven’s right while Tom took the last seat, across from his pint-sized wife.

When he looked at Seven, he stopped before even sitting down. “Wow Seven! Look at you. You are gorgeous. I am envious, I must say. You are going to make some man very lucky one day.”

“Mr. Paris, I did not bring along a bone knitter for you today. Perhaps you should refrain from drooling over your fellow crewmember, especially in front of your wife.” Leave it to the EMH to say what everyone was thinking.

Seven looked to her left and sought refuge in the compassionate smile of her friend. She was not used to this much positive attention, something that B’Elanna recognized right away. After a show of cracking her knuckles, she put two fists on the table and continued. “Who is to say it will be a man who finds himself lucky? You know, there is something to be said about a relationship with a woman. They are so much more caring and _sensitive_ to their partners. Perhaps I should consider that myself…” The sarcasm in her voice, coupled with the direct stare at Tom, put him immediately in his seat.

“That’s quite enough everyone. Let’s get started. I know many of you are wondering about Seven’s condition. I will let her explain. Seven, will you please give us a high level overview of the status of your implants? You don’t need to share any further specifics or anything that makes you uncomfortable.” Kathryn was trying her best to keep her voice level, despite the fact that she was annoyed with Tom for his outburst. Truth be told, she was also a bit jealous of the extra attention everyone was paying the woman that she loved, when she couldn’t do so publicly herself. She shook her head slightly to shift focus away from this emotion, something quite unbecoming of a Starfleet Captain.

“It would appear that the transporter accident that reverted the Captain and Lieutenant Torres to younger versions of themselves affected me in a similar manner…”

Not learning his lesson the first time, Tom interrupted Seven mid-sentence. “Wait a minute, you are saying that you are ten years old also? You certainly don’t look like a little kid to me. If you are, you are the most curvaceous kid I have ever seen.”

Seeing the captain’s eyes turn a stormy gray, Tuvok decided it best to speak up. “Mr. Paris. I will caution you not to interrupt again or make another remark directed at Seven’s personal appearance. Should you choose to do so, you will have plenty of time to consider the appropriateness of your actions from the bunk in the brig.”

“Sorry Seven, please continue.” Tom sat back in his chair, duly chastised.

“As I was saying, my chronological age has likewise regressed to that of a nine-year old. Due to an accelerated aging process in the Borg maturation chamber, I physically advanced to an age of around fifteen during my third year of maturation. That is why I do not look as young as I apparently am. When the transporter regressed me back to that early neonatal drone stage, I rematerialized without the implants I received at the end of my maturation process. At the time I was nine years old, I still had my human eye and hand. Two years later my eye and hand were taken from me, when I became a fully adult drone. At the time the transporter rematerialized me, there was no biopattern for those human body parts.”

“Thank you, Seven. I trust that answers everybody’s questions for now.” Kathryn was anxious to get Seven out of the hot seat and move the briefing forward to another topic.

This time it was Chakotay who spoke up. “So Seven, when you go back through the transporter will you get your implants back?”

“If, Commander. If… Seven may choose not to risk the transporter reversal and remain at this age, which would give her a chance to relive the years that she lost. Sort of like the proverbial Fountain of Youth.” The EMH brought up the option that many on the senior staff had not even contemplated.

The doctor's interjection confused Chakotay. He looked to the captain for clarification. “Captain, does that mean that you may elect to stay this age? I did not even think about that. That could change things quite a bit. What about you… are you going to remain fourteen?”

“Relax Commander, I have no intention of staying a teenager any longer than I have to.” Kathryn did not appreciate his subtle insinuation that she could not run the ship in her current body. It would not be ideal, but her intellect and experience had not changed. She was the same Kathryn Janeway in the ways that mattered most. “Although possible, I have no desire to be the youngest Captain in Starfleet history. I can assure you I am quite anxious to get my old, old body back.” Kathryn shifted her gaze to B’Elanna, letting her chime in on the topic. “B’Elanna…?”

“I don’t look very good in Naomi’s clothes, so I want to get things back to normal also.” B’Elanna turned to look at Seven, her eyes questioning under raised eyebrows.

Seven felt all the eyes in the room on her, causing a sense of panic to travel up her spine. She had only started to process the idea of remaining at her younger age. She looked at Kathryn across the table and saw the pressing question in the eyes that had shaded a worried gray.

“Well Seven, what about you? If you decide to stay like this, can we start calling you ‘Annika?’ It is a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Like a dog with a bone, Tom did not know when to leave things alone.

Tuvok leaned toward Tom, his voice at a very low register. “Mr. Paris, I will not warn you again.”

Seven was uncomfortable with so much attention. She wanted to move past this line of discussion quickly. “I am… unsure. There are many things to consider. There are positive and negative points to both options.” Seven had to look away from her captain. She could not take the raw sorrow she saw reflected back in Kathryn’s eyes for a split second.

Tuvok likewise saw the flash of hurt and fear cross the captain’s face before she tightened that command mask. “Ensign Kim, will you please give us your report on the transporter simulations?”

Kathryn looked down at her coffee, trying not to think about the ramifications if Seven chose not to return to her adult age.

 

** Chapter Thirty-Two**

The briefing ended after a lengthy review of the holodeck simulations and the plans for reversing the transporter accident. Voyager was still at station keeping in orbit around the planet, and would stay there for as long as necessary. Thankfully it was not a hostile area of space, and there were no ion storms on long-term scanners. The ship was not expending any extra resources by staying longer, which gave them the time to thoroughly test their options as they finalized the plans.

The intention now was to beam the away team back to the planet at 0300 hours early the next morning. At that point, each member of the away team would beam back to the ship individually, having their RVN gene sequences added to the matter stream for their rematerialization.

The captain called the meeting to an end shortly after 1200 hours. She wanted nothing more than to return to her quarters with Seven. Although she knew in the back of her mind that Seven had the option to decline the age reversal, to hear her say aloud that she was considering it was like a blow to the gut.

Once the briefing room was empty, Kathryn remained in her seat. She was lost in thought, contemplating the cold coffee in front of her. Seven was still sitting, with a pained expression on her face. When Kathryn finally did look across the table, her focus shifted immediately.

“Seven, what is wrong? Does something hurt? Maybe we should go to sickbay.”

“No Captain, I am fine. I am afraid I may have to… urinate. I find this feeling quite disagreeable.” Seven rubbed her hand on her lower abdomen, hoping to forestall the pressure that was building.

Kathryn felt bad for not realizing sooner that Seven would have to use the restroom. _‘This is why she kept declining any food or drink.’_ Forgetting the insecurity she was feeling mere moments before, Kathryn took Seven’s hand to guide her to a standing position. “Let’s return to my quarters. You can use my bathroom. It is more private.”

“Captain, I appreciate the offer. I find myself embarrassed at my deficiency and lack of experience in this basic human function. The doctor offered to assist me earlier, but I find that option insufficient.”

As Seven stood, a wave of dizziness washed over her as her stomach cramped. She clutched her stomach with her right hand as she leaned into the side of the table for support.

“It looks like you waited too long, let’s get you back to my quarters.” Kathryn put her arm around Seven’s waist to guide her through the doors and back to the privacy of her quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the bridge, Tuvok checked the planetary sensor readings from his display at tactical. The climate was stable with no sign of environmental disturbance. He thought it would be a good idea to beam back down to the away team’s base camp and assess what was left behind.

“Commander, I am going to take a small security detail and beam back to the captain’s away team coordinates. Hopefully we will find Seven’s portable regenerator and any other items the away team left. Once the site is secure, we can finalize the plans for the transporter age reversal.” Tuvok paused to give Chakotay a chance to object or challenge him. When no response came, he turned to exit the bridge for transporter room one. “Ensign Kim, please accompany me.”

In the transporter room, Harry keyed in the coordinates for the transport to the surface. He had tested this so many times that he knew the location by heart. Tuvok stepped up on the transporter pad with Lieutenant Ayala, who he had hailed on the way to the transporter room. “Mr. Kim, we will hail you when we are ready to return. You may energize.”

Tuvok and Ayala materialized a short distance away from the environmental habitat that was left behind by the away team. He sent Ayala out to scout the area while he went to the tent to collect any personal belongings left by the captain, Seven or B’Elanna. Tuvok noticed the picnic table he had transported was still situated near the entrance to the shelter, with a basket of dinner left-overs still in stasis.

Entering the tent, Tuvok observed the three beds immediately to the left. On the center bed was a PADD next to an empty coffee mug. That was clearly Captain Janeway’s bed. The bed to the right had a crumpled gold uniform next to it, along with a tin of brownies. No need to guess who that belonged to. As he took a step toward the third bed, he found Seven’s empty cup along with two more PADDs. He collected the items and brought them to the table outside the shelter.

Entering the tent once again, Tuvok went to the right and collected the various personal cargo containers that he found stowed in a corner. All that was left was Seven’s portable regenerator. Although heavy for most people, Tuvok’s above-average strength made the task of hauling it outside less cumbersome. He opted to leave the hanging lighting units and personal heating device inside for use when the away team arrived here again after daylight hours.

Lieutenant Ayala returned from scouting the area to join Tuvok outside the shelter. Once they had everything gathered, Tuvok tapped his combadge. “Tuvok to transporter room one.”

_‘Ensign Kim here, go ahead Commander.’_

“Please lock on to the items at this location and beam them directly to cargo bay two.”

 _‘Transporting…’_ Tuvok watched the away team’s gear dematerialize from the tabletop. _‘Transport complete.’_

“Thank you Ensign. Lieutenant Ayala and I are ready to return to the ship. Tuvok out.”

 

** Chapter Thirty-Three**

Once inside the privacy of the captain’s quarters, Seven let her discomfort show on her exquisite features. She had tried very hard to maintain an upright posture and neutral expression in case they met any crewmembers in the corridor. Now that she was inside, her shoulders slumped and her face became pinched with discomfort.

“Okay Seven, no more stalling. In you go. Do you have any questions?” Kathryn tried to remember that this was entirely new to Seven, and that she also found it distasteful and likely embarrassing.

“I have never done this, to my memory, so I only have what I read from the computer database as a guide. I understand I am to lower my pants and sit on an elevated bowl to collect the liquid waste. I am unsure, however, how to begin the elimination process. How do I make my body expel the fluid?” Seven looked at Kathryn, slightly embarrassed.

“Seven, your bladder is so full that if you don’t go now, you may expel the fluid before you get your pants off! Go on, once you sit down and relax your body will take over automatically. Trust me, you will feel so much better afterward. When you finish, use a small amount of the paper beside you to wipe any remaining moisture and deposit it in the bowl. Upon standing, the waste collection system will automatically remove the contents of the bowl.” When Seven did not move toward the bathroom, Kathryn gave her a little shove through the doorway.

In Kathryn’s bathroom, Seven paused to survey the surroundings. The lighting was soft and there was a sizeable tub against the bulkhead with a narrow shelf holding bottles of colorful liquid. Between the tub and the sink was a rack bearing fluffy white towels. Kathryn’s sink was on another wall, with a lighted mirror overhead. To the left Seven saw a lovely white orchid plant. All in all, it was a very relaxing space.

“How are you doing, Seven?” Kathryn called out to her from the bedroom. She had not heard a flush or running water and was beginning to worry a bit. The last thing she wanted was for Seven to wait too long and have a more embarrassing issue on her hands.

Seven opened the door to the enclosed area that housed the toilet. She regarded it skeptically, thinking it quite uncomfortable looking. Accessing the button on her neckline, she eased her biosuit top's cohesion enough to get under the clingy material. She found the button that controlled the bottoms and released the cohesion of her lower biosuit piece and let it fall to her ankles. Slowly and cautiously she sat on the toilet and waited. When nothing happened, she began to panic.

“Kathryn, how long am I to wait before this is finished?” Seven could not understand why the pressure behind her abdominal implant was not alleviated.

Kathryn did not want to invade her privacy, but she knew that Seven was not relaxed enough to let nature take its course. She entered the bathroom and decided to use an old trick she learned during her first year at the Academy - the sound of running water.

As a first year cadet, Kathryn and her roommate had managed to successfully make a classmate wet his bed after he had passed out from a night of drinking. All it took was the sound of water trickling in the sink. Although the situation was far different, she went to the sink and turned on the water to a steady trickle and hoped for the same result.

“Seven, you need to relax your muscles and let the liquid leave your body. Listen to the sound of the water and focus your thoughts on a pleasing memory. Do not think or analyze, just relax.” Kathryn was relieved to hear the telltale sound she was waiting for very soon after.

Kathryn remained near the sink while Seven finished re-dressing. She assumed it was a bit of a challenge getting back in to the biosuit one-handed. Truth be told, Kathryn did not really know how Seven managed to wiggle in to the biosuits with two hands, let alone one.

Kathryn could hear Seven struggling behind the door of the toilet area, grumbling the words ‘inefficient’ and ‘unsatisfactory.’ When the noise stopped completely, Kathryn decided to knock.

“Seven, do you need any help?”

The door opened abruptly, startling Kathryn a bit. “I do not like being incapable like this. I should not require assistance pulling up my own pants!” The look on Seven’s face was a cross between a pout and frustration as she took two steps forward into the open area of the bathroom with her biosuit bottoms in her hand.

Kathryn did her best to keep her eyes averted. The sight of Seven standing half-dressed in her bathroom was enough to give her pulse a bit of a jump. She had a better idea now how Seven felt, that day by the lake, when she tried not to look at Kathryn as she finished skinny dipping.

“It is natural to need some help after an injury. Perhaps you should just be glad it is me, and not the doctor or Tom Paris.” Kathryn’s nervous chuckle was enough to lighten the mood. “Let me help you. You are going to have to explain how this thing works. I never could understand how you managed to get it to cling to you so… nicely.”

“It is a simple matter of adjusting the molecular cohesion of the fabric. There is a button along the neckline. Depending on how long you depress it, the fabric can loosen slightly or fall completely to the floor.” Seven reached up to her neck and began to press the control. Right before Kathryn’s eyes, the fabric that clung to Seven’s torso began to loosen its grip on Seven’s breasts. Although she tried not to look, Kathryn’s gaze was caught by the movement. It pleased Seven to see Kathryn’s mouth part, biting her lower lip before regaining her composure.

Kathryn took a step forward and took Seven’s arm. “I think I understand. No demonstration required. It is hard enough having you half-naked in front of me. I don’t think I could take it if you lost your top too.”

Seven smiled mischievously. She had noticed an increase in Kathryn’s pulse and respiration. “You are aroused. I find this to be very satisfactory. Consider it ‘pay back’ for what you put me through as I watched you exit the lake on the planet completely nude.”

“Fair enough. You are becoming quite the tease. Let’s get you dressed.” Kathryn took the biosuit bottoms from Seven and held them in front of her. They hung limply in her hands, reminding her of a pair of the old-fashioned ‘pantyhose’ her mother used to wear. She knelt down on Seven’s right side, and held out one leg for Seven to step in to.

It took all of Kathryn’s focus not to run her hands up Seven’s alabaster legs. Her skin was so tempting - smooth and literally within reach. The thin barrier of fabric was not enough to keep the warmth of Seven’s skin from registering under Kathryn’s fingertips. Kathryn tried to remain to the side of Seven. She knew that if she knelt in front of this beautiful creature, her resolve to delay their intimacy would crumble.

As Kathryn’s hands moved up Seven’s right leg, she felt Seven looking down at her. Chancing a glance upwards, Kathryn’s thought Seven was enjoying this teasing entirely too much. The mischievous grin on Seven’s face made Kathryn realize that Seven was well on her way to mastering the art of flirtation and seduction.

Kathryn decided that Seven was not the only one who could play the flirtation game, as long as things did not get too out of control. _‘Who are you kidding Katie? You are kneeling in front of this goddess with your hands between her thighs.’_ Kathryn’s inner voice was just as much of a tease as Seven.

Once the right leg was securely in place, Kathryn moved to the front of Seven and gathered the fabric of the other leg. She held the material open and waited for Seven to lift her left food. When Seven wobbled slightly, Kathryn felt Seven place her hand on the top of her head. This caused a pulsating through Kathryn’s fingertips as she enjoyed the mental picture of Seven’s hands tangled in her hair. It took all of her focus to guide the fabric up Seven’s left leg, when she would have preferred to wrap both arms around Seven thighs. She paused, her face dangerously close to the soft blond coils of hair. Although it had been years, Kathryn recognized the scent of Seven’s arousal. She smiled to herself in satisfaction and then slowly exhaled, her breath brushing the hair gently and causing goose bumps along the ex-Borg’s flesh. In an act of self-preservation, Kathryn stood and moved around the back of Seven, reaching down to grab the fabric on each side of Seven’s hips.

Kathryn hooked the loose fabric with the two fingers on each hand and pulled it upwards, her open palms sliding up Seven’s warm skin in the process. As Kathryn pulled the material over Seven’s perfectly rounded backside, she stepped closer and pressed her own body against Seven.

Seven was trembling slightly, her body overwhelmed with desire for the woman behind her. Knowing that Kathryn would have to work the biobottoms over her abdomen, she reached up and loosened the fabric of her top. The tingling sensation continued as Kathryn’s hands went under her top and brought the fabric of the bottoms up over her ribs.

Seven wanted nothing more than to feel Kathryn’s hands on her breasts. She literally ached for Kathryn’s touch. Another minute of exquisite torture elapsed before Seven felt the tentative caress of the underside of her breasts.

Kathryn was so close to breaking her resolve. Here she was with her hands literally on Seven’s body. It would be so easy to fall into a tumble of intertwined arms and legs on the bed just a short distance away. _“Katie, you don't want your first time with Seven to be like this...'_

“Well, your new biosuit may be inefficient, but it does make getting dressed more enjoyable.” Kathryn removed her hands from under Seven’s top and took a step backwards. After taking a calming deep breath, she moved back around to face Seven.

Seven’s eyes were still closed and she had a subtle smile on her lips. Kathryn thought she looked stunning with her cheeks flushed and her lips parted slightly. She reached up to caress Seven’s cheek, and was rewarded with a gentle kiss on her palm.

“I agree, Kathryn. I may need your help getting dressed more often. I anxiously await the day you can help me get _undressed_ as well. This makes me quite excited at the prospect of the bubble bath you promised me later.”

Images of a nude Seven, with water beads reflected in the soft lighting, instantly flashed across Kathryn’s eyes, causing a very evident blush to color her slightly freckled cheeks. “Um, yes. I do recall something about a bath. Let’s save that for after dinner.”

“Agreeable, but you did also promise me a back rub…” Seven looked at the petite redhead hopefully, wanting nothing more than to feel Kathryn’s hands on her again.

 

** Chapter Thirty-Four**

“Torres to Tuvok.”

_‘Go ahead, Lieutenant.’_

“Can you meet me in cargo bay two? I have something I would like to discuss with you.”

_‘I require five minutes to complete a task. I will meet you immediately thereafter. Tuvok out.”_

B’Elanna finished reviewing the results of the diagnostic on Seven’s alcove. Thankfully it was in perfect working order. She knew that Seven needed to regenerate for a time before beaming back to the planet early the next morning. She was already a bit worried about Seven going through with it, and did not want a malfunctioning alcove to be the reason the EMH would not let her proceed.

The doors of the cargo bay opened to admit Tuvok. With his ever-serious expression, he joined her in front of the alcove. “Lieutenant, you wished to discuss a matter with me?”

“Yes Tuvok, thank you for joining me. I am still trying to avoid the crew as much as possible until I am my normal self again. So... I am a bit concerned about Seven.” B’Elanna looked at Tuvok for a reaction. She expected none, but was surprised at the slight change in the Vulcan’s features.

“Go on.” Tuvok’s voice was level, but his eyebrows rose slightly.

“You see, I am afraid she is going to chicken out and not return to her adult self. That would be terrible for any number of reasons.”

“Lieutenant, just what do you mean when you say she will ‘chicken out’ of the transport? Is this another one of Mr. Paris’ old Earth expressions?” Tuvok had picked up on many of Tom’s twenty-first century phrases, but this one was new to him.

“Sorry Tuvok. It means to change one’s mind last minute out of a fear or concern. I have a nagging feeling Seven will change her mind. I do not have to tell you that would be a terrible blow to someone we both care about.”

Tuvok had considered just this very scenario himself, worried about what would happen for the captain if Seven elected to remain a young girl. He knew that Kathryn cared very much for Seven, and had even begun to cautiously explore her feelings. He was not aware that B’Elanna was likewise privy to the change in their relationship.

“Lieutenant, Seven is an adult and capable of making her own choices. She will meticulously analyze her options before making any decision. I will say, however, that I am surprised to hear she is considering the choice at all.”

“Tuvok, the captain will be really hurt if Seven does not return to her adult body. I am worried about them both.” B’Elanna waited for Tuvok’s reaction, hoping he would realize her sincerity and not think she was gossiping.

“I know the captain would be concerned about Seven, just as she would be any other crew member. Ultimately the decision belongs to Seven. The captain will have to learn to live with the outcome, just as she would with anybody else.” Tuvok raised one eyebrow at B’Elanna, wondering if she was going to press the issue.

“Permission to speak freely?” B’Elanna was tired of dancing around the issue.

“Granted, what exactly is your concern B’Elanna?” Tuvok thought it best to hear her out, if for no other reason than to prevent her from talking about the matter with anyone else.

“You and I both know they care about each other Tuvok. Don’t even bother trying to deny it. I was with them on the planet. I saw them together. You know both Kathryn and Seven very well, so I know you have picked up on it too. If Seven does not return to her adult body, Kathryn will be crushed. She had finally started to open herself up to happiness.”

Tuvok knew B’Elanna was right. He also knew that speculating on something that had not, and may not, happen was futile. “B’Elanna, I am not confirming your suspicions. I can tell you that I do share some of your concerns though.”

“Oh they are not ‘suspicions’ Tuvok. Aside from Kathryn, you are the only other person Seven feels able to confide in. She values your friendship and unwavering logic. It settles her and gives her comfort. All I ask is that you are available to her if she needs you, and that you remind her of all that she has to look forward to when she returns as her normal self.”

“I thank you for your insights. Rest assured I will continue to make myself available to both the captain and Seven in any capacity they require of me. Now if there is nothing else, I need to return to the bridge.” When B’Elanna had nothing else to add, he excused himself and left the cargo bay.

Although Tuvok did not let on that he was troubled by the potential heartbreak of their mutual friend, B’Elanna was sure he understood her fears. There was nothing more to do, the rest depended on Seven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a leisurely lunch of cold pasta salad, Kathryn cleared the dishes to the recycler as Seven moved over to the couch. She enjoyed sharing a meal with Kathryn, and hoped it would be the first of many shared meals in the captain’s quarters.

“Kathryn, you said that you had a holodeck program you wanted to run today. Are we returning to Master da Vinci’s studio?”

“Not this time. I thought we could both use some fun and fresh simulated air. I want to show you a program I have from my hometown. It has been some time since I visited myself, so I thought it would be a good experience to share it with you.” Kathryn called over her shoulder as she retreated to the bedroom. When she remained out of sight for a few minutes, Seven’s curiosity piqued.

“Kathryn, what has you occupied in your bedroom for so long? I do not want to intrude, but I am quite curious about what you are planning.” Seven smiled as she envisioned a naked Kathryn Janeway sprawled across the double bed.

The sound of Kathryn clearning her throat from the doorway brought Seven out of her daydream. When Seven looked up, her face broke into a huge smile.

Standing in the bedroom entrance was a very playful looking Kathryn. She had changed out of her uniform and into faded denim jeans, rolled at the cuffs. Her gray and red plaid shirt was tied at her waist over a white tank top, just as she had worn planet side on their away mission. This time, simple canvas shoes covered her feet. She had her hair in a long braid down the center of her back.

Kathryn crooked her finger and motioned for Seven to come join her as she turned and retreated back to the bedroom.

Seven jumped up from the couch and made her way across the room immediately. She was hoping Kathryn had changed her mind about the delay in lovemaking. Seven wanted nothing more than to spend the afternoon in Kathryn’s arms. It did not matter if it was in her quarters, or on the holodeck.

When Seven entered the bedroom, she did find Kathryn sitting on the bed. She smiled seductively at Kathryn, until she saw the pile of clothing beside her. Seven’s facial expression turned to confusion, which amused Kathryn.

“I replicated special clothing for our adventure. You should change into these.” Kathryn held up a pink gingham shirt and a pair of denim overalls.

Seven’s smile returned at the prospect of Kathryn helping her with her clothing again. She moved to stand in front of Kathryn next to the bed. Before Kathryn realized what she was doing, Seven activated the button on her biosuit top.

Kathryn’s mouth went completely dry as she watched the fabric float to the floor, revealing the most perfect breasts she had ever seen. They were full and round, topped off with delicate peach nipples that pebbled in the cool air.

Seven smiled watching Kathryn struggle to maintain her composure. If Kathryn was going to insist they wait to be intimate, Seven planned to make it as difficult as possible on her future lover.

Kathryn moved the pink shirt to the side to reveal a lacy bra and matching underwear. She held the bra out in front of her and waited for Seven to put her arms through the straps. “Have you ever worn one of these before Seven?” Kathryn knew the biosuits were worn without any underlying layer. She couldn't remember if she had noticed Seven wearing a bra for the few times she had been in civilian clothing.

Once Seven had her arms in the bra, Kathryn moved behind her to hook the strap. Thankfully it fit perfectly. When Seven turned around, she looked at Kathryn questioningly.

“I have researched lingerie options in the computer database and found many references to lacy bras, although I have never had need of one myself. I do admit it feels strange, but it makes me look very pleasing." Watching Kathryn try to hide her appreciation for Seven’s lace covered breasts confirmed that her seduction attempts were working.

Kathryn thought Seven looked very pleasing indeed. Next she picked up the matching underwear and held it out to Seven. This time she was prepared when Seven reached for the button on her bottoms. Although tempted – very tempted – she kept her gaze fixed on Seven’s face as the material fell to the floor.

“Put your hand on my shoulder for balance as you step into the leg holes.” Kathryn held the garment open for Seven to step in to, one leg at a time. Still holding her gaze firm on Seven’s perfect rosy lips, she helped slide the lacy material up Seven’s hips. It did not help that Seven swayed her hips seductively as Kathryn was pulling the underwear up.

Kathryn took one step back and finally allowed her curiosity free rein. She licked her lower lip subconsciously as she admired the beautiful woman in lace standing in front of her. It was almost a shame to cover up that perfection with denim.

Helping Seven with the button down shirt held its own set of challenges as Kathryn’s fingers fumbled slightly with the buttons. It was hard being this close to Seven’s breasts and not touch the hard nipples protruding through the fabric that pulled tightly across them.

“Kathryn, I am unsure of the proper way to wear this garment. It looks like pants, but these additional strips of material are perplexing. Can you explain their purpose please?”

“Well Seven, they are overalls. I wore them as a kid on the farm. You are correct in that they are pants, but instead of having a button and zipper to fasten them, they are held up by these straps that come up and over your shoulders and connect to this fabric piece in the front. The buckles make them easier to remove when you need to use the restroom. You can either unbuckle them, or simply slide the straps off your shoulders. You do have to be careful not to let the straps fall into the toilet when you sit down.”

“I understand. Thank you for finding an apparel item that is conducive to easier restroom use.” Seven stepped in to the legs of the pants, which were far looser than her biosuit bottoms. Kathryn helped her pull them up and then brought the front bib portion up over her chest.

“Hold this to you while I pull the straps over your shoulders.” Kathryn reached around Seven to grab the strap dangling in the back. She brought it over Seven’s shoulder and fastened the buckle. She repeated the action on the other side and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

“There, all you need now is footwear. Sit down and let me put on your socks and shoes.”

Doing what she was instructed; Seven sat down on Kathryn’s bed and waited. She could not help realizing that she was actually sitting on Captain Janeway’s bed – something she had fantasized about many times before. She must have been deep in thought, because she did not even realize Kathryn had her first sock already on when her focus returned to the task at hand. The socks were followed by shoes, a pair of brown leather short boots.

Kathryn stood back up and held her hand out to Seven. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, Kathryn. I am quite anxious to see this representation of your home town.”

 

** Chapter Thirty-Five**

Thankfully it was the middle of the alpha shift, so there were no crewmembers in the turbolift or corridors as Kathryn and Seven made their way to the holodeck. Once inside the doors, Kathryn moved to the center of the metal scaffolding lined room.

“Computer, seal the holodeck doors. Open only on my command, the command of Seven of Nine, or the command of a senior officer during a red alert. Authorization Janeway five-two-zero.”

 _‘Holodeck doors secured._ ’ The feminine voice of Voyager’s computer responded promptly.

“There, now we won’t be interrupted. Computer, initiate holodeck program Janeway Bloomington Harvest Festival.”

Seven watched in wonder as the room transformed into a colorful display of oranges and browns. The ground beneath them was covered in lush green grass and the sky overhead became a clear blue, dotted with fluffy white clouds. There were trees in the distance, their leaves varying shades of brown, orange, and maroon. A slight breeze brushed past her face gently, carrying with it the smell of apples and cinnamon.

“Computer, add festival booths and townspeople.” Kathryn took Seven’s hand as they walked forward among a small crowd of lively people.

Seven was surprised when a small piglet ran between them, followed closely by a gray and white dog. Everywhere around her were the sights and sounds of a local community gathering.

“Kathryn, there appears to be a celebration. What is the significance of this setting?”

Kathryn stopped and turned in a full circle, taking in all that was around her. “This, Seven, is a Harvest Festival. In my traditionalist community on Earth, we have this festival every tenth month of the lunar year. It is filled with family and friends, as we gather together to celebrate the changing of the seasons. My mother would spend a week ahead of time baking apple pies to bring to the gathering. Phoebe painted pumpkins for decorations and I helped my father build scarecrows for the cornfields.” Kathryn’s voice trailed off wistfully at the mention of her father.

“I am enjoying this glimpse into your childhood. Please show me more.”

Kathryn took Seven’s hand and led her on. They strolled down the path between booths of baked goods and carved pumpkins. They watched as children ran from place to place, giggling and smiling as they passed them.

“Kathryn, is that corn on the cob?” Seven stopped and looked at a food vendor who had various fall foods on display. She smiled at the memory of Kathryn teaching her to eat the corn, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

“Where were you just now?” Kathryn stood in front of Seven, looking up in to her face.

“I have not moved. I am still standing here.” Seven’s expression looked slightly confused.

“No, what I meat is what were you thinking? Your expression made you look as if you were in a far distant place than right here.”

“I was remembering how you looked with butter on your face when you were instructing me the proper method for eating corn on the cob.” Seven’s mischievous grin caused Kathryn throw her head back with a hearty laugh.

“Kathryn, what is that smell? It reminds me of the corn, yet it is different.” Seven walked forward toward the vendor to investigate.

“That is kettle corn, a type of popcorn. You are correct that it is a form of corn. The kernels are a special kind that expand and pop when heated. It is usually eaten as a snack, covered in butter or some other flavoring. Phoebe and I ate lots of it around the farm. It was something we used to make to snack on while watching holovids or the old fashioned television set at home.”

“Is this the food you had at your slumber parties?” Seven remembered Kathryn mentioning it previously.

“Yep, that’s it. Popcorn and caramel brownies. Staples of the Janeway farm slumber parties. C’mon, let’s go for a hayride.”

Kathryn and Seven were walking hand-in-hand, enjoying just being together. The afternoon sun was fading and the air was getting cooler. As they approached a large wagon hitched to two horses, a long haired red dog ran past them. It stopped in front of Kathryn and sat at her feet, rubbing its head along her leg.

Kathryn gasped slightly. “Mollie.” She reached down and rubbed the dog’s ears as a faraway look crossed her face.

“Kathryn…?” Seven looked at the dog questioningly.

“Oh, sorry. This is Mollie. She is – was – my Irish Setter. Mollie say hello to Seven.”

In response, the dog barked at Seven and moved over to sit at her feet. “She wants you to scratch her behind the ears.” Kathryn let go of Seven’s hand and watched her tentatively reach for the silky red hair of the dog’s head.

Seven found Mollie to be softer than she had anticipated. She smiled happily, until Molly licked her hand in appreciation. “Your canine deposited saliva on me Kathryn.”

“Awww Seven, that means she likes you.” Kathryn giggled at the disgusted look on Seven’s face.

Seven wiped her hand on her overalls before Kathryn’s hand again. Kathryn continued to lavish Mollie with attention, until she heard that voice.

“Mollie, where are you girl? Mollie…” The voice was unmistakable, and unwanted. “There you are girl, don’t be bothering these nice ladies… Kathryn? Is that you?”

“Hello Mark. Yes it is me. What are you doing here?” Kathryn had forgotten that she included her ex-fiancée into this program. The last time she had run the program was before she got the communication from Earth, the one where Mark broke off their engagement.

“I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were at Utopia Planitia checking on some new shuttle or something. I did not expect to find you home so soon.” Mark stepped forward to kiss Kathryn’s cheek, until he looked down and saw Kathryn’s hand joined with Seven’s. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Seven behind a thin veil of hostility. “Who is your… friend? We have not been properly introduced. I am Mark Johnson, Kathryn’s fiancée.”

Seven stiffened in response to the holographic man in front of her. Even though she knew he was not real, her feelings of jealousy surprised her. Seven addressed him through clenched teeth. “I am aware of who you are.”

“Well then you are one up on me. Care to tell me who you are?” Mark was looking Seven up and down, a feeling that made her very uncomfortable.

“I am Kathryn’s…” Seven did not know how to complete her sentence. She looked at Kathryn, the question clearly reflected in her eyes.

“Mark, this is Seven. She is a very special friend. She is someone I met on my ship that I have become very close to.” Kathryn hoped the explanation was enough to get past this awkward moment.

Mark eyed both women suspiciously, looking again at their linked hands. “I see, so are you telling me you got involved with someone Kathryn?”

“Yes Mark, I guess I am. I am sorry if this news upsets you.” Kathryn thought it was ironic that in this world of illusion, she was the one dumping him. She squeezed Seven’s hand tighter and gave her a tender smile.

Mark saw the exchange and took a step forward, well within Kathryn’s personal space. “You are kidding, right? I can’t believe you expect me to believe that you are involved with this _girl_. Don’t you think she is a bit young for you? I had no idea you were in to women. Seriously Kathryn, just what would Admirals Paris or Nechayev think…?” Mark’s voice had become loud and condescending, causing Mollie to bark and stand protectively between them. “Why on Earth would you choose her over me? I can't accept this.”

Seven’s eyes narrowed as she moved closer to Mark. “It is irreverent whether you ‘accept’ this relationship or not. You are not worthy of Kathryn’s affection. She has made her choice, so now would be a good time to say goodbye.” Seven tugged on Kathryn’s hand as she took a step away from the intruder.

“I will not. Kathryn is the woman who I love and intend to marry.” Mark reached out and grabbed Seven by the shoulder, causing Seven to stumble slightly off-balance.

Kathryn caught Seven, steadying her before turning the full fury of her stormy gray eyes on him. “Seven is right Mark; you are unworthy of my time or energy. This is over.”

Mark’s eyes squinted in thinly veiled rage. When he took a step towards Seven, Kathryn stepped between them and held him at arm’s length. “Computer, delete the fiancée.”

The anger she heard in the deep voice surprised Seven. She watched Kathryn intently as her face changed from the intimidating Captain back to the tender woman she loved as soon as the likeness of Mark Johnson vanished.

Kathryn looked apologetically up at Seven. “I’m so sorry. I completely forgot he was part of this program. I hope it did not ruin our afternoon.” Kathryn worried about the uncharacteristic look of animosity she saw in Seven’s face.

“It is not a problem. He is gone now. Curiously I found it satisfying to watch you chastise him.” Seven smiled in smugly. “So… you were going to take me on some sort of ride with hay. Can we continue?”

Kathryn was relieved that her ex's appearance did not destroy the experience they were having, and a little surprised that Mark’s appearance had no emotional resonance with her. She had moved on, and for the better. Kathryn turned to face Seven and reached up behind her neck, pulling Seven to her for a soft and lingering kiss.

Kathryn and Seven spent the next two hours exploring the sights and sounds of the Bloomington traditionalist community harvest festival, hand in hand, without a care in the world.

 

** Chapter Thirty-Six**

On the holodeck, night had fallen and the festival was lit by brightly colorful bulbs. The air was definitely cooler, as Seven shivered slightly beside Kathryn on a park bench.

“It is getting late Seven, we should return to my quarters to get cleaned up and have some dinner.” Kathryn was sorry to see their afternoon end, but she knew Seven would have to regenerate soon in preparation for their trip to the planet later.

“I agree with your assessment. I very much enjoyed this afternoon Kathryn. All except for the unfortunate run in with your ex-lover.” Seven raised one eyebrow in mock indignation, causing Kathryn to smile slightly.

“Ex, being the important part. He is my past. You are my future. Don’t forget that.” Kathryn leaned in to Seven and brushed her lips gently against Seven’s mouth. When she began to pull back slightly, she felt Seven’s hand behind her neck, holding her firmly in place.

“As long as you do not forget this…” Seven pressed her lips to Kathryn’s with an urgency that surprised them both. Kathryn’s arms went around Seven’s waist as their bodies came together and lips parted. The connection between them intensified when their tongues met and explored each other’s mouth and lips. It was Kathryn who pulled away first, gently biting Seven’s lower lip as she drew backwards. She looked up at Seven through hooded eyes, desire and arousal clearly evident on her features.

“I am ready to depart for your quarters. I believe it is time for my bubble bath.” Seven stood and pulled the petite redhead up with her. “Computer, end program.”

As quickly as it appeared, the harvest festival vanished to show the familiar metal scaffolding of the empty holodeck.

Kathryn unsealed the doors as they exited the holodeck, hand in hand still. They were so wrapped up in each other that they had forgotten about keeping up appearances for the crew. When someone rounded the corner, almost colliding with them, both women were caught off guard.

“Well, well. What do we have here? Looks like a couple of love birds to me…” The unmistakable teasing in B’Elanna’s voice made both Kathryn and Seven smile, in spite of themselves.

“I guess the cat is out of the bag” Kathryn rolled her eyes at B’Elanna. Seven looked shyly down at the deck.

“Like the damn cat was ever in the bag! I am so happy for you both. Before you even say it, I know this is a matter of the utmost discretion.”

“Thank you, B’Elanna. I appreciate it. We both do.” Seven smiled at her friend as she reached out to give her another hug.

“Okay _Your Borgness_ , all this affection from you may take some getting used to. Didn’t you threaten to pin me to the deck less than a week ago?” B’Elanna poked Seven in the arm to emphasize the friendly banter.

“Yes, _Miss Klingon_ – and I still could.”

“Okay ladies, let’s not duke it out here in the corridor. B’Elanna you should get some rest. We have a big night ahead of us.” Kathryn took Seven’s hand and started to walk toward the turbolift again.

“See you both at 0300…” B’Elanna’s voice trailed off as the two women stepped into the turbolift and the doors closed.

Back in Kathryn’s quarters on deck three, the reality of their situation came crashing down on Seven the minute the doors closed. She crossed the living space to sit on the couch and began staring at the stars. Seven was lost in thought. She had experienced the most wonderful day she could ever remember. Being with Kathryn had made her feel safe and loved. She felt complete with Kathryn. She wanted this day to last forever, just as she wanted their relationship to likewise last. But she knew it could not, not like this.

In less than twelve hours, Kathryn Janeway would once again be the dynamic adult Captain of Voyager. She would return to duty as the consummate leader the ship and crew needed. The question in Seven’s mind was whether she would be the partner and lover Seven so desperately wanted.

The other question that weighed perhaps more heavily was only answerable by Seven herself. She needed to decide if her desire to remain more human outweighed her desire for a relationship with Kathryn. She wanted both, to be outwardly human _and_ loved by Kathryn. Knowing this was not possible made her heart ache.

The other side of the coin was equally confusing. If she did attempt to return to her adult body, she would surely rematerialize with the outward stigma of her implants front and center. She had enjoyed the friendly smiles and comments from the crew, as well as the strangers at Kathryn’s harvest festival. Nobody looked at her in fear or like she was a mechanical freak of nature.

The overwhelming positive part of returning to her ex-Borg outward appearance is that she would be an adult again and able to continue her relationship with Kathryn. She would also regain her physical and mental enhancements. She would be unique and valuable again, able to defend her Voyager family from the unknown threats in their future.

Seven really wished she had more time to evaluate all these options. The way she saw it now, remaining younger had one positive and two negative components. On the positive side, she could develop more normal relationships without the Borg stigma. The overwhelming negative was the loss of Kathryn, in addition to her physical deficiencies.

Reverting to her adult body was the opposite – two positives and one negative. The negative piece she was struggling with was a lifetime of Borg hardware. Seven was upset knowing that when they returned to Earth someday, she would first and foremost be the Borg drone. On the positive side, she would have Kathryn. She would also have her strength and resilience, as well as her advanced intellectual abilities. She would be valuable again.

Kathryn stood by the table and watched the war going on in Seven’s features. She did not want to interrupt, or burden her with her own selfish needs. She knew Seven had a lot to consider, and that their very future was riding on how it played out.

“Seven, are you hungry? I was thinking of replicating my mother’s pot roast. I think you will like it.” When Seven did not answer, Kathryn walked over to the couch where she was sitting. She gently reached out to touch Seven’s shoulder, wanting to get her attention without startling her.

“Darling, did you hear me?” Kathryn waited for Seven to turn around. When she did, her human eye was brimming with tears. “What’s wrong love? I hate seeing you so upset.”

“It is nothing you can help me with. I find myself in a situation with no clear direction. I know what I want but I cannot have it all. I am afraid of being hurt, and hurting those I care about.” Seven looked up into the eyes of the woman who was the center of her very existence and found that she was on the verge of tears herself.

“Seven, I don’t pretend to know what you are feeling. I also will not impose my opinions on you. It is your decision. Just know that whatever you choose, I will support you the best way I can.” Kathryn reached out and touched her face, tracing her jaw where the starburst implant used to sit. “I loved you before with your implants, and I love you now without them.”

“I know that now. But I also know that you will not have a relationship with me if you are an adult and I am still technically a child.” This time the tears did fall, unhindered by both of them.

“Yes, Seven. I can't have an adult intimate relationship with you in a child’s body. It is just not right. Being in a relationship with a member of my crew is hard enough for me to wrap my head around. You heard what Mark said in the holodeck. I can’t be involved with a nine-year old who is physically a teenager, even if she had an adult mind and heart. Even if I love her more than anything.” Kathryn wiped at her own tears, needing to get some semblance of control back.

“But Kathryn, the crew knows I am an adult. Why would they be unaccepting just because an accident left me in a different version of my own body?” Seven waited anxiously for Kathryn’s answer.

“Seven, it is not that simple. Primarily it is a matter of perceptions. Even if the crew accepted us as a mixed-generation couple, anybody we met outside of our Voyager family would draw the same illicit conclusions Mark did. My feelings for you are not superficial or short-termed. This is not an affair I can casually toss aside. I love you with everything I am, Seven. I intend this relationship to see me into my old age, back on Earth or whatever planet we call home.” Kathryn paused to carefully frame her next thought. “I can't, and wont, put you or I through the scorn and ridicule of a relationship that looks like ours would look.”

Seven’s shoulders slumped in defeated resignation. “I understand Kathryn.”

“Come, let’s have some dinner. After that, I think I owe you a bubble bath.” Kathryn took Seven’s hand and pulled her to her feet. She had every intention of returning to the table, but for some reason she felt compelled to throw her arms around Seven’s waist. Seven returned the embrace as they clung to each other almost desperately.

 

** Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Dinner was a quiet affair, both women seemingly lost in their own thoughts about how the next several hours would affect their future. Seven poked at her food, pushing more of it around her plate than what she actually ate. Kathryn’s appetite was diminished also, her preoccupation with their upcoming transport back to the planet taking front and center stage.

“Okay, this is ridiculous.” Kathryn stood up abruptly and pushed her plate away. “We have a few hours left together, and I don’t want to spend them in this uncomfortable silence. Let’s agree to not think about the morning until the morning. Dwelling on it now will not change anything, and I believe I owe you a backrub.” Kathryn did her best to smile reassuringly, when she was secretly terrified inside.

Seven smiled at Kathryn, appreciating her efforts to redirect the rest of their time together. “Yes, you do Kathryn. A backrub _and_ a bubble bath.” Seven was anxious to feel Kathryn’s fingers on her bare skin again, and hoped desperately it would not be the last time.

She stood up and removed her plate to the recycler, watching Kathryn as she went to retrieve a bottle from the shelf behind her desk. When Kathryn returned to the table, she set the bottle down and retrieved a small glass.

“Seven, do you want anything to drink. This is Bushmills Irish Whiskey, something I don’t think your cortical node would appreciate too much. It is a very old bottle, given to me by my father. You are welcome to try it if you would like.”

Seven picked up the bottle carefully, recognizing the priceless value it held for Kathryn. Aesthetically the bottle was beautiful. Seven carefully traced the bands of metal that surrounded the glass, protecting the valuable contents it held. “Kathryn, this bottle reminds me of Borg assimilation tubules.”

“I think so too, Seven. It is a most peculiar juxtaposition. Something that is so lovely and valuable to me is also characterized by something most consider fearsome. Personally I find it a perfect combination. I see the metal bands as protective and reinforcing, adding an element of strength to the simple and pure beauty of the contents inside.” 

Kathryn opened the bottle and poured a small amount in the glass. She offered it to Seven to sample. When Seven brought it tentatively to her lips, she couldn't help wondering if her father would deem this enough of a monumental occasion. It was, after all, the night her life would change forever.

Seven swallowed a small amount of the amber liquid, trying not to hide the grimace that followed. “It’s okay Seven, it is not for everybody. How about some Bajoran spring wine. I can replicate a very good likeness of what we shared down on the planet.”

“I would like that very much. Thank you Kathryn.” When Kathryn handed her the glass of the sparking liquid, Seven felt the tingle of their fingers connecting. She smiled coyly at Kathryn, before returning to the topic of most interest to her. “Now, about my bath…”

Kathryn threw her head back with a throaty laugh. “Yes ma’am. Lead the way…”

Seven picked up her glass and moved to the bedroom. She paused to look at the double bed under the window, wishing she could just lay there in Kathryn’s arms as they watched the stars twinkle outside. Kathryn moved to stand beside her and slid her arm around Seven’s waist. “I believe in us, Seven. I have faith that we will, someday soon, be together in this bed watching the stars streak past us.”

Leaving Seven to her own thoughts, Kathryn entered the bathroom and turned on the water. She opened one of the tub side bottles and poured a generous amount of lavender-scented oil into the water and watched as the bubbles began to form. She removed the plaid shirt she had tied around her waist and draped it over the towel rack. Reaching in to the water, she swirled the water around with her hand to distribute the bubbles around the water surface.

Seven heard the water running and decided to continue with her plan to seduce Kathryn. She slipped the straps of her overalls down her shoulders and let the bottoms fall to the floor. The buttons on the top proved a bit of a challenge, but she was diligent and got that removed as well. Once the footwear was off, she was left in just the white lace lingerie. Seven moved toward the bathroom.

“Seven, your bath is about ready. If you want, I can help you with your overalls.” Kathryn had called out to Seven over her shoulder, unbeknownst to her that Seven was already in the doorway.

“Computer, reduce ambient lighting to thirty percent. Play audio selection unimatrix-twenty-four.” Instantly the lights dimmed and soft jazz filled the room. Seven took a few steps forward and stopped, waiting for Kathryn to turn around.

When Kathryn finished leaning over the tub to adjust the temperature, she turned and stopped cold in her tracks. Instantly her mouth went dry and her hands began to sweat.

Seven was a vision in white lace and metal. Her remaining abdominal implant hugged her abdomen like a corset, coming to a point just above the top of the white lacy underwear. The matching bra held her gorgeous breasts as her peach colored nipples strained through the thin fabric. For a moment Kathryn forgot to breathe.

Seven registered the effect she was having on the woman in front of her. Kathryn’s pulse had increased and her pupils dilated, in addition to her shallow respiration. “I hope you don’t mind. I thought it better to undress myself part of the way while you prepared my bath.” Seven smiled demurely and took another step to close the distance between them.

“That’s uh… perfectly fine. Your bath is… um… just about ready.” Kathryn struggled to get her words out clearly as an overwhelming desire coursed through her body.

Seven smiled at her struggle and took another step forward. “I will need your assistance removing this piece of lingerie. I cannot unfasten the hooks one-handed.” Kathryn rewarded her with a slow feral smile. 

Kathryn reached up around Seven to unfasten the hooks of her bra, all the while maintaining eye contact and a very close physical proximity. Their bodies were as close together as possible without actually touching. Kathryn eased the straps forward and down Seven’s shoulders and let the bra fall to the deck. With her reduced height, Seven’s perfect breasts were just slightly below Kathryn’s chin level. It took a great deal of restraint not to lower her chin and take one of her perfect nipples between her lips. 

Seven watched the struggle on Kathryn’s face and wished she would just give in to the moment. “Kathryn, would it help if I reminded you that you are not in your adult body yet?” Seven eyed her hopefully as Kathryn considered this statement. 

_‘She is right, Katie. You are both technically adolescents. Think of it as the teenage exploration you were too afraid to indulge in the first time…’_

Her annoying inner voice had a point. Putting her rationalizations aside, Kathryn Janeway gave in to the desire pulsating through her every nerve. She looked up in to Seven’s eyes questioningly, and was pleased by a very coy smile and subtle nod of her head. Kathryn licked her lips and raised one eyebrow before lowering her mouth to one very perfect nipple. She parted her lips slowly before covering the peachy tip with warm wet lips.

Seven threw her head back as the most intense sensation traveled from her breast to the warm center between her legs. She let out a low moan and tangled her fingers around the thick braid of hair that fell down Kathryn’s back. When she felt Kathryn’s hot tongue swirl around her nipple, her knees buckled slightly. This caused Kathryn to put her arms around Seven’s waist and hold her tightly as she continued the swirling and sucking on Seven’s nipple.

Seven thought her cortical node was going to explode with the new sensations she was feeling. “More… Kathryn, please. More.” Seven panted through parted lips as Kathryn moved from one nipple to the other. The cool air on her nipple, warm and wet from Kathryn’s mouth, made it tighten very pleasurably. Seven thought this was the most wonderfully intimate feeling in the world. That is, until Kathryn brought her fingers to the nipple she had abandoned and pinched it slightly. This pinching sensation, coupled with Kathryn’s mouth on her other nipple, made her see flashes of light behind her closed eyelid.

Kathryn was on the verge of losing the last remnants of self-control as she continued to swirl her tongue around Seven’s right nipple. Hearing Seven’s sharp intake of breath only inflamed her desires more. She had to stop, to be the one in control. It was her responsibility to set the pace and remember that this was Seven’s first experience with intimacy.

With a final nibble, Kathryn let go of Seven’s nipple and took a step backwards. She looked up at Seven’s face to find her with her head tilted back and eyes closed. Seven had never looked more beautiful. 

“Well, that was… um… very pleasurable. But now I think it is time for your bath.” Kathryn took Seven’s hand and led her forward toward the tub. “I am almost afraid to ask if you need help removing your underwear.”

Seven chuckled in spite of herself, pleased with the reaction she was causing in the woman she loved. “I can attempt it myself, but I may need your assistance.” She batted her eyelashes coyly, making Kathryn wonder just where she was learning these seductive behaviors. 

Kathryn moved to stand behind Seven and hooked her fingers in the waistband of the lacy underwear. Gently, almost reverently, she lowered the fabric down over Seven’s flawless backside. It was almost like unwrapping the most delicate present as her creamy skin became more and more visible from under the lace. When the whole of Seven’s perfect posterior was uncovered, Kathryn lowered herself to slowly pull the lace the rest of the way to the floor. Once Seven stepped out of the lace leg openings, Kathryn tossed the underwear to the side and returned her attention to the alabaster skin just in front of her. As she returned to a standing position, she resisted the urge to gently nibble on the tender skin at the base of Seven’s spine. 

Kathryn stepped back around Seven and moved to the side of the tub before taking Seven’s hand. “In you go, tell me if the water is too hot.” 

“I find that I am the one who is hot Kathryn. The sensation of your mouth on my body was the most intense feeling I can ever remember. I look forward to more… soon.”

“Me too, Seven. It has been so long since I have been this physically aroused. Honestly, I am not sure how much more I can stand. It does not help having your body naked and willing right in my bathtub.” Kathryn took a deep breath, hoping to settle the pulsating in her groin.

“You are correct about one thing Kathryn. I am more than willing…” Seven let the sentence trail off as she lowered herself into the water, watching Kathryn draw in a deep shuddered breath. “So explain to me the way this bubble bath works.” 

“Well, you take the sponge and wet it in the soapy water. I like to add some of the scented liquid soap to the sponge, like this.” Kathryn added some of the lavender liquid to the sponge and worked the soap into a fragrant lather. 

“Next you glide the soapy sponge along your skin. Here you go.” She held the sponge out to Seven, waiting for her to take it out of her hands. When she did not move, Kathryn looked at her curiously. 

“Would you mind washing my back please?” Seven looked at her hopefully, a small smile forming on her perfect mouth 

“Seven…” Kathryn looked at her, shaking her head slightly. “Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?”

“Perhaps, but I find it quite pleasurable to see this grin on your face as you try to suppress your desires. I am not used to having this effect on anyone.”

Kathryn licked her lips subconsciously, which sent Seven’s desires once again into overdrive. Without thinking, Seven reached up and grabbed Kathryn’s arm to pull her into the warm water with her.

“Seven!” Kathryn fought to maintain her composure as she collapsed against the naked woman in her tub. “Typically one removes their clothing _before_ entering the water.” Kathryn stood up to find her white tank top clinging transparently to her adolescent body. She had no bra on, since there was really no need to support what little breasts she had in this body.

Seven watched in fascination as Kathryn tugged at the white tank top. She could see the small rosy nipples beneath the wet fabric. She bit her lower lip in an anticipation she did not fully understand.

“Seven, you have to stop looking at me that way. Remember this is not my body.” Kathryn felt self-conscious and moved to cover herself by reaching for a towel.

“Kathryn, stop. Do not cover yourself. You say this is not your body, but it _is_ your body. It is just a younger version of it. Please do not hesitate to share yourself with me, in whatever form you are in. I think this situation is good, since I will get to experience the beautiful body of Kathryn Janeway in two different forms.”

Hearing the love and tenderness in Seven’s voice moved Kathryn to the verge of tears. She smiled down at the woman sitting in the bubbles and put the towel back to the side. Slowly she grabbed the hem of her wet shirt and pulled it up over her head.

Seven’s eyes glazed over with desire, raw and palpable. She held Kathryn’s gaze as she watched Kathryn unbutton her jeans and slowly slide out of them, taking her underwear off at the same time. She pulled the wet pants from under the water and held them over the side of the tub, dropping them in a soggy pile outside the edge. Taking a deep breath, Kathryn stood there in front of Seven, completely nude. She watched and waited for a reaction.

If Seven thought she looked any different, her expression did not show it. Instead she extended her hand to Kathryn and pulled her back down into the warm water. Kathryn positioned herself with her back to Seven and leaned back into the warm welcoming arms of the woman who touched her to her very core 

 

** Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Kathryn and Seven spent a very enjoyable hour in the warm soapy water, each taking turns washing each other with the scented soap. As much as Seven wanted to explore Kathryn’s body, she respected that Kathryn was uncomfortable and wanted to wait for any further intimate displays. Instead they relaxed and enjoyed the sensation of the water, content in each other’s company.

It took but a moment for the spell to be broken. _‘Doctor to Seven of Nine.’_

Kathryn rolled her eyes, irritated at the interruption. It was bound to happen, but she wanted more time.

Seven planted a kiss on Kathryn’s wet shoulder in front of her. “Go ahead doctor.”

_‘I had hoped to see you in Sickbay earlier. I wanted to check on you to see how your day went. Have you been eating and drinking.’_

“Yes, doctor. I have consumed both lunch and dinner. Kath…Captain Janeway has taken very good care of me. She is attending to all of my needs, including nutrition and hygiene.” Seven smiled at Kathryn, who looked at her with wide eyes.

_‘Hygiene…?’_

“Yes. She is currently assisting me with a bubble bath.” To accentuate the shock she hoped the EMH was experiencing, she splashed some water on Kathryn. The ensuing laughter from the two women was not missed by the doctor.

_‘Very well, Seven. Remember that you need to begin regeneration at 2000 hours. I will plan to see you – and you too Captain – in sickbay shortly after that. Sickbay out.’_

When the connection closed, Kathryn looked at Seven with a raised eyebrow. “You know, darling. That was a tad bit cruel. It is clear that the good doctor has developed quite a fondness for you.”

“Yes, I do know. He, like everyone else on Voyager, will have to get used to the fact that my heart belongs to another.”

Touched by Seven’s words, Kathryn turned in the water to face her beloved. Reaching up to cup Seven’s chin, she gently guided her face down for a gentle kiss.

“As much as I would love to stay here all night, you do need to go regenerate. Let me help you dry off and get back into your biosuit.” Kathryn climbed out of the tub first and reached for the towel from the rack.

Seven remained in the water and just watched Kathryn intently, as if she was memorizing every feature. She knew this would be the last time she would get to see this version of Kathryn.

Once Kathryn had her towel securely wrapped around her, she picked up another towel and opened it for Seven. Seven stood slowly, the water beading down her body to leave glistening trails in the dimly lit room. It was just as Kathryn had imagined it.

She stepped forward and wrapped the towel around Seven before grabbing another smaller towel. With the hand towel, she gently and reverently dried Seven’s back and arms before crouching down to pat the water from her long legs. Next she moved to stand in front of Seven, again patting the water droplets from Seven’s shoulders and arms. Finally, she kneeled to the deck to run the towel down the front of Seven’s legs. 

Seven stood there silently, appreciating the attention from Kathryn. When she looked down at Kathryn on her knees, her stomach fluttered. She reached out to stroke Kathryn’s damp hair, causing her to look up with the loveliest dark indigo eyes. Without thinking, Seven let go of the towel around her, watching it fall to the deck below. 

Kathryn remained rooted in her spot, with her face dangerously close to the damp blond hair in front of her. Her desire to take Seven, right here in the bathroom, was overwhelming. She shook her head slightly, mumbling to herself, as she reached for the discarded towel.

Before Kathryn could stand up again, Seven joined her down on the deck. She was frozen in place, her body’s desire warring with her mind’s morals. Seven knew this internal struggle herself, wanting nothing more than to feel Kathryn’s skin pressed against hers. Seven was experiencing a raw need she could not explain or rationalize. Acting purely out of instinct, she put her arm around her beloved’s waist and pulled Kathryn against her. The towel Kathryn had wrapped around herself fell to the wayside.

Kathryn tried to resist, but her smaller size made it easy for Seven to keep their bodies pressed together. Still connected, Seven laid backwards on the deck, pulling Kathryn down on top of her. The sensation was exquisite. 

Kathryn couldn't believe this was happening. Her skin was on fire where it pressed against Seven’s. She could feel the softness of Seven’s breasts against her own smaller version. The hard metal bands of Seven’s abdominal implant were surprisingly warm against her own stomach. The tickle of auburn and blond hair intertwined was divine. Even the sensation of Seven’s hand on her lower back was sending tingles along her spine. Kathryn thought it could not feel any better, until Seven shifted and raised her knee. The pressure of Seven’s thigh against the center of her womanhood nearly caused Kathryn to have an orgasm right there.

“Seven, we have to stop this. This is not how I intend to make love to you, on the bathroom deck.” Kathryn’s breath was ragged and her face flushed as she climbed off her naked astrometrics officer. For her part, Seven remained reclined on the floor smiling and watching Kathryn struggle to regain her composure as she wrapped her towel around herself again.

“I’ll tell you what. Let’s plan a repeat of this evening tomorrow night, after we finish with this transporter business. Only that time I promise you we will end up in my bed where I will explore every inch of your body with my mouth and hands. You only have to wait a little while longer. But for now, we need to get dressed and get you to your alcove. Agreed?” Kathryn held out her hand for Seven, who reluctantly took it and stood up.

“Agreed. I have waited for years, never thinking my fantasies of you would come true. Now that they are within my grasp, it is difficult to be patient. I only hope you still want me once my body is marred with implants again.”

Kathryn saw the sadness and insecurity return to Seven’s face. “I can assure you Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, I have fantasized about you for years as well. All of those fantasies included your implants. To me, they are exotic and powerful and extremely sexy on you.”

“Thank you, Kathryn. I am ready to get dressed now, knowing that I will be undressed with you again soon.” Seven stood and walked proudly back to the bedroom, her hips swaying with each step. She did not even bother with the towel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Kathryn and Seven were both dressed, they said goodnight with another passionate kiss inside the doorway of the captain’s quarters. As much as Kathryn would have liked to return to cargo bay two with Seven, she did not want to run in to any crewmen right before this whole situation came to a close.

Exiting the turbolift, Seven made her way to the cargo bay. She passed a few Ensigns from engineering who smiled at her and said hello. It made her feel good inside to be someone the crew did not go out of their way to avoid.

When she entered the cargo bay, Seven saw crewmen Noah Lessing and James Morrow bent over a container with their back to her. They did not see her, or realize she had ducked behind a line of barrels to listen to their conversation.

“Jennifer Delaney said that she was really nice, even complimenting her. Apparently Seven does not have those Borg implants on her face now or her Borg hand. Ensign Simmons said she saw her and she was really pretty and Lieutenant McKnight said he was thinking of asking her out for dinner.” Noah went on talking about Seven to his fellow Equinox crewmember. “I think it is good that she got rid of the implants. Maybe now people won’t be so scared of her. Without her hand, she can’t assimilate us anymore. 

“Really Noah? I have seen Seven with Naomi Wildman and she seems very caring. I think she is just misunderstood. Nobody has taken the time to get to know her. I really don’t think she would assimilate anyone on Voyager. She is one of us now.” James surprised himself by defending Seven.

“Nobody has gotten to know her because they are afraid of her. Trust me, with the implants she will never really be one of us. Everybody will always think of her as a drone.” Noah returned his attention to the container in front of him 

“Ex-drone. But I see your point.” James sighed in reluctant agreement with his friend.

As Seven listened to the exchange, a single tear slid silently from her human eye. 

Seven waited in miserable silence for another five minutes as the two crewmen finished collecting the samples they were looking for in the cargo bay. When they left, Seven retreated to her alcove and initiated the regeneration cycle. She was comforted by the familiar hum and glad have some time without away from the new dialogue she was replaying in her head.

 

** Chapter Thirty-Nine**

_‘Regeneration cycle complete.’_

As the feminine voice of Voyager’s computer announced the end of Seven’s mandated period of regeneration, Kathryn approached the front of the alcove. She wanted to be the first thing Seven saw when she opened her eyes.

As Seven stepped forward and down the step, she opened her eyes to find Kathryn watching her. “I see your old habits have not changed. How long have you been watching me?”

“I just arrived less than five minutes ago. How do you feel? The doctor will no doubt be hailing you any moment.” Kathryn moved forward to take Seven’s hand.

Seven smiled at the offered hand and took it, glancing over Kathryn’s shoulder to the cargo containers across the room. Instantly she remembered the conversation she overheard prior to her regeneration. The change in her expression at this memory caught Kathryn’s attention.

“What’s wrong, love? Are you nervous about the transporter?” Kathryn squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Seven wanted to tell Kathryn what the crewman had said about her, but she knew it would outrage the petite redhead. Kathryn looked so happy and hopeful as the prospect of putting this situation behind them. She did not want to burden her with this new information. “Yes, I believe I am feeling some apprehension. Perhaps we should go to sickbay before the doctor hails us.”

The two women exited the cargo bay, hand in hand. It was the middle of the night so the chances of running in to anyone in the corridors was slight. Seven found it interesting that Kathryn was so happy, with a bit of a bounce to her step. She surmised that Kathryn was excited to resume her command, and their relationship.

In contrast, Seven was feeling a sense or doubt and foreboding. More than anything, she wished she had more time. More time with Kathryn, more time without her implants, more time to make this significant decision. In the Collective, there was no doubt or decisions to be made. The commons goals were straightforward and unwavering. Now, faced with the most important decision of her human life, she wished for the unity of the Collective.

When they reached sickbay, the EMH was there to greet them immediately. “Hello Captain, Seven. You both look rested. How are you feeling Seven? Any issues with your regeneration?”

As the doctor passed the tricorder along her body, Seven advised him that she felt fine. “My alcove functioned as expected and I feel well rested. I have not even felt the need to use the restroom.”

“Good. It looks like your abdominal implant is working at about fifty percent of normal on your renal system. You will still need to stay hydrated but it looks like you may get away with using the bathroom maybe only once or twice a day. What about your eye? Do you want to take it out now, or wait until right before transport?”

Seven looked at the EMH curiously. She was surprised that even he assumed she was ready to return to her former body. “I will wait to remove it. I think I look unsightly without it.”

“Suit yourself. You know it basically just pops in and out. Just be careful and put it in this small stasis container so it does not become contaminated.” The doctor handed her a small round container. “Now how about you Captain, any complaints before all the fun begins?”

“I would hardly call this ‘fun’ doctor. To answer your question, I am fine. Just anxious to get things back to normal.” Kathryn looked over to Seven and gave her a slight grin.

“Well you seem to be in perfect health. All we need is for B’Elanna’s final check and we will be ready. Doctor to Lieutenant Torres.”

_‘Torres here, I’m on my way doc. Be there in two minutes.’_

Less than two minutes later the sickbay doors opened to admit the pint-sized chief engineer. She had already dressed herself in the oversized targ pajamas, with the pant legs rolled up. On her feet were pink bunny slippers.

“Not a word about the slippers, got it?” She directed her statement primarily at the EMH, who was busy scanning her with a tricorder. “It was the best I could do from the children’s apparel database on short notice. I did not want to show up bare footed.”

Kathryn stifled a chuckle, looking away to keep a straight face. It was Seven who could not let the opportunity pass. “So Doctor, if there is nothing else, I think we should _‘hop on out of here’_ and head to the transporter room.”

That did it. Kathryn lost it and laughed out loud. Seven merely cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at her friend. “Yeah, yeah. Good one, _Your Borgness_.”

Kathryn tapped her combadge to open a hail. “Janeway to Tuvok. Are we ready?”

_‘Yes, Captain. Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim are already in transporter room one. I am on my way. Commander Chakotay will be remaining on the bridge.’_

“Thank you Tuvok, we will see you there. Janeway out.”

Kathryn turned her attention to the EMH. “Thank you for all of your help, doctor. We will see you once this is all over.”

Seven was still feeling apprehensive, not sure if it was the risk of failure _or_ success with the RVN resequencing making her feel this way. “Kathryn, I know we need to transport back to the ship in the sleepwear we had on originally. I will need to replicate another set of pajamas to change in to.”

Forgetting B’Elanna for the moment, Kathryn gave Seven one of her sly half-smiles. “You are right, Seven. Let’s return to my quarters and get you changed. We can meet the rest of the group in the transporter room after that.”

B’Elanna raised her eyebrows at her two friends, with a mischievous glint in her eye. “Now don’t take too long, you two. I don’t know how long I can stall them.”

With that, the three women left sickbay. B’Elanna headed for the transporter room to buy some time for Kathryn and Seven. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kathryn and Seven arrived back at her quarters, Seven stopped just inside the doorway. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that she could not identify. Part of it was excitement at being back in Kathryn’s quarters, alone with the woman she longed for. The other part was sadness at the ending of this unique time and experience she shared with Kathryn. After tonight, Kathryn would become Captain Janeway once again. Seven did not know if this was going to alter the way Kathryn felt for her.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Kathryn turned and retraced the few steps back to the doorway, concerned when she saw that Seven was on the verge of tears. 

“I am unsure. I find myself with mixed feelings. I feel uncertainty about how our relationship will change after tonight. I know you will resume your duties as captain, but I don’t know how the captain is going to feel about the astrometrics officer.”

Kathryn reached up to trace Seven’s jawline with one finger, coming to rest under her trembling chin. “The captain is going to feel about the astrometrics officer the same way she has felt for years. The only difference is that off duty, the captain is going to be in the arms of the woman she loves.”

Seven smiled at this. “Arms... I will have both arms to hold you with again. I have missed that. I very much enjoyed holding you under the stars during our time down on the planet.”

Kathryn’s smile matched Seven’s as she remembered that feeling as well. “Good. Let’s get you changed so we can start the rest of our lives together.”

Seven watched as Kathryn disappeared into her bedroom for a few minutes. When she returned, she had the folded red silky pajamas in her hands. As Kathryn neared, Seven reached up to release the cohesion on her biosuit top and waited as it fell to the floor.

“Remind me to thank the doctor for his inventive way or designing your biosuits. The quick release button really does make undressing fast and easy. Although there is something to be said for a slow and sensual disrobing too.” Kathryn’s eyes gleamed with desire as she helped Seven in to her pajama top.

“Here, allow me.” Kathryn reached up under the red material to find the release button for Seven’s bottoms, all the while looking up into the eyes of the most beautiful woman in her universe. Neither woman noticed as the fabric pooled at their feet.

Seven reached around and pulled Kathryn close to her, looking into her upturned face. Kathryn was still in uniform; her hair was pulled back and secured at the base of her neck. This allowed the light from the stars outside the windows to illuminate her lovely cheekbones and reflect in her eyes.

Seven’s hair fell in golden waves about her shoulders as she leaned down to slowly take Kathryn’s lips with her own for a last tender kiss before she finished dressing.

With Seven once again in her red pajamas, the two women left hand in hand and headed down to the transporter room.

 

** Chapter Forty**

In the transporter room, Tom and Harry were making their final adjustments to the transporter system in preparation for the away team’s arrival. Tuvok had already been back to the planet to bring a fresh set of night-clothes for the captain. He also took down a thermos of black coffee and some herbal tea. Not knowing how long they would be down there, he activated the lighting and personal heating unit that had remained in the shelter. It was his hope that having some herbal tea available would calm any nervousness Seven may be feeling. Knowing the captain as he did, she would appreciate the coffee any time of the day or night. He had returned a short time earlier and was awaiting the away team’s arrival alongside Tom and Harry.

WhenKathryn and Seven arrived in the transporter room, the captain took a minute to talk to both Tom and Harry. “I want to thank you both for all of your hard work in getting this accident fixed. I have asked Commander Chakotay to remove you both from the duty roster for the next seventy two hours. I think after this, you could use a little rest and time off.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you” Harry caught himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “Sorry Captain.”

Kathryn favored him with a genuine smile. “It’s okay Harry, we could consider this a bit of a crunch. There certainly is a lot at stake.”

Moving to the transporter pad, Kathryn turned to her two friends. “Ladies, we’re not getting any younger…”

“You got that, Captain. I have had enough time being younger. Let’s get this show on the road.” B’Elanna stepped up to her own white circle and waited for Seven to join them.

“Seven? Are you ready?” Kathryn’s voice was gentle as she called for her beloved to join them on the transporter pad.

Seven took a deep breath and stepped up to join Kathryn and B’Elanna, the small stasis container still in her hand.

“Okay Harry, we are ready. See you back here soon. Initiate transport.” Kathryn looked over at Seven one last time and smiled.

When the familiar blue light of the transporter beam faded away, the three women found themselves right back where this all started. Kathryn took a deep breath, recognizing the aroma of strong coffee. She looked down at her mattress and found a fresh thermos of her favorite beverage, along with the peach satin nightgown and robe she had transported in last time.

Seven spotted a thermos of tea and a delicate porcelain cup next to her mattress.

When B’Elanna looked at her mattress, she let out a grunt. “So I see you both got goodies left by your fairy godfather. I don’t see any treats for me?”

“Well B’Elanna. You are already dressed in your sleepwear so I doubt Tuvok thought you would be here long enough to partake in any hot beverage.” Seven teased her friend yet again.

As if on cue, Tuvok’s voice interrupted the chief engineer’s complaints.

_‘Voyager to Lieutenant Torres. Are you ready for transport?’_

“Well ladies, this has been fun.” B’Elanna smiled at them both. “No, seriously. I am glad I got the opportunity to spend time with you and get to know you both better. Now give me a hug so I can get out of this puny body.” B’Elanna stepped toward Kathryn and Seven, hugging each of them in turn. “See you on the other side.”

“Torres to Voyager, one to beam up.”

Kathryn and Seven both watched as the familiar blue light vanished with their friend.

“Janeway to Voyager. Do you have her?”

It was B’Elanna who answered, relief evident in her voice. _‘Yes, Captain. It worked. Nothing to it.’_

“Good. Stand by. I need a minute to change clothes. I will hail you when we are ready. Janeway out.”

Kathryn poured herself a cup of coffee and turned her attention to the nightgown on her mattress. She removed her pips and combadge and handed them to Seven to hold. She took a drink of the steaming brew with slightly trembling hands. She removed her uniform and undergarments before sliding the peach satin nightgown over her head. The fabric clung loosely to her frame and pooled at her feet. Next she slipped in to her matching robe. “Seven, I will need my combadge.”

Seven put the pips down on her mattress and returned her attention to the woman in front of her. She affixed the combadge to the material and slowly slid her hand back down Kathryn’s hips before returning it to her side.

Still staring up at Seven, Kathryn reached up with her right hand and gently traced her finger above Seven’s left eye. “Do you need any help removing your prosthetic eye?”

“No, Kathryn. I can manage it. The doctor assures me the removal is quite simple.”

Kathryn continued to gaze deep into Seven’s eyes as her other hand came up to run along Seven’s right cheek, tracing the smooth skin that was no longer covered by metal. “Your skin is so soft. I will always remember you like this. You are beautiful Seven. I love you, do not forget that.” Kathryn stood on her tip toes to give Seven a gentle kiss.

“Thank you, Kathryn. Please also remember that I love you to. No matter what happens.” Seven’s human eye teared up as she stepped backwards.

“It will be okay Seven. Tom and Harry have tested this thoroughly. I have faith in them, and I have faith us. I will see you again in a few minutes.”

Kathryn took another step backwards and tapped her combadge. “Janeway to Voyager. One to beam up.”

Seven watched the woman she loved disappear right in front of her. She could still feel the warmth of Kathryn’s fingertips on her skin. She brought her own hand to her cheek, following the path of Kathryn’s fingers from moments before. It dawned on Seven that as Kathryn told her she was beautiful, she was seeing her face in the more human form. She called her skin soft as she brushed past skin that was not marred by the visual reminders of her Borg past. Kathryn wanted to remember her like this, without the implants.

It was Kathryn’s voice that interrupted her frantic line of thought. _‘Seven, are you ready?’_

“Captain, have you successfully rematerialized in your former body?” Seven needed to hear that Kathryn was all right, regardless of what else she was feeling.

_‘Yes Seven, wrinkles and all. It’s your turn now.’_

Seven paused for a moment before answering. “I will require another minute. I would like to have a drink of my tea.”

Kathryn thought it odd that Seven wanted tea now, but understood her nervousness. _‘Take your time Seven, we will be waiting.’_

 

 ** Chapter Forty-One ** 

In the transporter room, it was a long two minutes before the hail came in from the planet. Kathryn was beginning to worry, although her full size command mask hid it very well. She pulled her robe around her, thankful it fit again, and waited nervously.

“Harry, you are sure you've got a good lock on her?” Kathryn went to stand next to Harry at the transporter controls.

“Yes, Captain. We are ready when she is.” Harry couldn't help feeling a bit awkward standing next to his commanding officer in peach satin. He was thankful when she moved away to stand next to B’Elanna and Tuvok near the transporter pad.

B’Elanna looked over at Tuvok, wondering if he was becoming concerned. When she saw no change in his expression, she relaxed. After all, they had tested this scenario so many times. Each time, Seven rematerialized with all of her implants back. There was no reason to think the RVN resequencing would not work for her too.

_‘Seven of Nine to Voyager’_

Before anyone could respond, Kathryn replied. “Okay Seven, are you ready now?”

_‘Yes Kath… Captain. You may commence transport.’_

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief, none too quietly either. With a nod of her head, she gestured for Harry to initiate the transport.

Everyone in the room held their breath as the familiar blue light illuminated in a column on the transporter pad. When Seven’s likeness did not materialize immediately, Kathryn was instantly beside Harry again.

“Harry, boost the confinement beam.” Kathryn was starting to sound frantic. Tuvok recognized his captain’s mounting distress and moved to stand between her and Harry at the transporter controls. With a nod to B’Elanna he stepped to his left slightly, essentially moving the captain out of the way.

B’Elanna went to Kathryn and put her arm around her. “Don’t worry Captain, They will get her.” Kathryn patted B’Elanna’s arm and stood ram rod still with her eyes glued to the transporter pad 

“Boosting the confinement beam.” Harry adjusted the controls as the blue light intensified. “I’ve got it.” When the blue light vanished, all that materialized on the transporter pad was Seven’s combadge.

“Noooo!” Kathryn stumbled forward, caught in B’Elanna’s strong grasp. The raw exclamation from the captain pierced the silence; punctuating the shock they were all feeling.

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

Thank you for reading the second installment of my first fanfic. A special thank you to my beta reader Fiona. Her Voyager expertise is uncanny and her friendship invaluable.

See more from my Janeway & Seven ship in song series on my Pinterest page

<https://www.pinterest.com/dlaswrites/janeway-seven-j7-voyager-women/>

 

Part three will be coming soon...

 


End file.
